Magus Shinobi
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE INSIDE FOR SUMMARY! Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jiraiya see's Naruto's raging emotions and takes him to Fuyuki city to hide from Akatsuki while training him full time, but Naruto decides to unleash all of his raging emotions and nearly destroys the forest only for Medea to be summoned by her new master Jiraiya and knocks Naruto out as his true form shows, showing the real Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Godlike Naruto/Multiple Magic Using Naruto/ Ki using Naruto/Sage Class Naruto x Mass Harem/ Cold Naruto/ Dark Naruto/Insanely Smart Naruto/ Slightly Ruthless Naruto, Jiraiya x Caster/Medea, Genderbend warning! Extreme bashing on the most disliked Konoha characters. Elements from Inazuma Eleven, Hokuto Musou 1 & 2 and Kingdom Hearts, street fighter, Ocness, Rated M for gore, blood, swearing, torture, sex, fighting. **

**I don't own Naruto, Fate/Stay night or any of the things in this fic only the created jutsu's and techniques.**

**Yosh! Let's Start! **

* * *

Jiraiya stared at his godson, Naruto Uzumaki who was walking with blank, dull blue eyes that used to have a bright light in them but, when they left Konoha's gates his smile dropped into a thin line, and his eyes turned cold and impassive scaring even Kyuubi inside him seeing her container this way.

He had hoped for Naruto to find some form of happiness but, it seem's his mask is slipping on slowly and feels the building negative emotions attempting to burst out and decides to take him to a place where Akatsuki will never find them and allow him to at least get some friends hopefully, kami knows he needs at least that.

"Naruto we're heading to Fuyuki city to begin your training it's just a few hours up ahead!" He yelled over his shoulder expecting to hear his pervy nickname only to get shocked when he heard. "Hai Jiraiya-sensei." The dull tone made the Super Pervert shiver while his heart clenched in worry for his godson and was set to resolve this now not noticing the red marking appearing on his hand.

Naruto and Jiraiya jumped to the tree's tree hopping at fast speeds, but Naruto shocked him when he found his speed was equal to his and wondered who was this Naruto Uzumaki right now and focused on the oncoming city up ahead to prepare for the next few years of his training and hopes the man won't go and peek on girls again.

_'Finally I can drop this damn fucking mask!' _He thought in pure euphoria while Kiara inside the seal looks at her container in worry feeling none of the happy emotions he had only pure dark, coldness, hatred, emptiness, malice, bloodlust, and rage so much it surpasses her by far and can't help and wonder how he became this way.

Jiraiya is inwardly going over the things he will teach his godson _'He's going to be using the Kage Bunshins a lot during this trip I want him to be the most strongest in this entire planet not even Akatsuki or Konoha will stop him!' _He declared fiercely and felt anger at how his sensei allowed Konoha to treat Naruto like the plague they should be thankful Naruto spared their lives he looked like he was gonna crack right now and saw to his joy Fuyuki city up ahead.

"Let's rest for a moment, Naruto." Jiraiya said to his godson softly getting a nod from Naruto who walks further off into the woods to relax so he won't explode not seeing his godfather's sad eyes looking at his back.

_'Naruto you can't keep your emotions locked away like this.' _he thought sadly only to jump up feeling the massive spike of chakra and youki at Elite-Sannin levels and explosions of lightning, fire, earth, water, wind, darkness, and light making Jiraiya gawk and sensed it was Naruto's chakra and came to a chilling conclusion.

_'He was held back!' _He thought angrily before he noticed the mark on his hand glow brighter and suddenly a light appeared in front of him and as it died down a woman with lavender hair wearing a large dress and cowl that covered her looks bowed to him. "My name is Caster Medea, I am your servant summoned for the Holy Grail Wars." She said respectfully making him confused before the information was downloaded to him and it made him frown.

An all-out battle against Master's and Servant's over some Holy Grail object and power, even now the world is corrupt.

"Medea-hime, we can talk about this later my godson is emotionally distraught and is on the verge of his mind breaking I need to help him!" He pleaded with Caster who blushed at the suffix but, gained a concerned look hearing his godson's condition and shivered at the feeling of sorrow, anger, hatred, malice, bloodlust, and so many negative emotions it put a Beserker to shame and dashed toward the explosions to calm Naruto down.

_'Who in the world could house such hate in him?' _She thought curiously as Medea and her master headed toward his location.

(With Naruto)

Naruto kneeled panting as he glared at his destroyed surroundings wanting nothing more than to reduce everything to ashes! He roared with pain, sorrow, anger, and sadness spilling from his heart it's making Kiara's heart break to see her container like this. **"Naruto-kun! please stop you're going to burn yourself out if you keep this up!" **She pleaded with him.

"Why would anyone care about a demons feelings anyway I will always be hated like the plague for the rest of my fucking life I just don't fuckign care anymore!" He yelled with tears running down his eyes his mask crumbling to pieces as his true features showed his eyes suddenly changing to a heterochromia color one scarlet red with a slit, and the other ice-cold blue, his skin tone looking whiter, hair now turned a spiky pale-blond almost white with it reaching past his neck with two chin length bangs framing his chiseled face as the genjutsu fades, and his whisker marks extend on his face.

His body is also taller and more muscular than his malnutrition image and his power exploded everywhere shocking Kiara along with an arriving Medea and Jiraiya at his energy levels it was like being in the presence of a god. "Naruto stop!" Jiraiya yelled at his godson who didn't hear him and continued firing jutsus of every element Jiraiya has seen only for Medea to cast a sleep spell on him causing Naruto to fall to the ground in exhaustion and mental stress his face now peaceful and calm.

Medea walks toward Naruto kneeling down to him caressing his face in her arms as Jiraiya walks over and looks at his godson with sadness, and worry. "He's mentally stressed out Jiraiya-kun, I can sense it from him he was on the verge of going insane if I didn't intervene." She explained much to his horror and extreme worry before seeing Medea give him a serious look taking her cowl off showing a beautiful young woman.

"Tell me Master what happened to him?" She asked seriously with Jiraiya pondering the question and takes a deep breath knowing this isn't going to be pretty and explains Naruto's life to his servant about the beatings, assassination attempts, starvation, isolation, torture, sabotaging of training, and the unfair treatment from his teacher and teammate while showing severe dislike for his sensei who announced his Jinchuuriki status to the village, and by the end Medea's face was extremely pale and looked about to hyperventilate but, got her breathing under control.

"He had it worse than I did." She choked out with a tear trailing down her face staring at the face of Naruto to think such a young boy endured all of this and didn't snap like anyone else did and her heart went out to him completely.

"I was hoping to train him to be stronger than his parent's by the time the trip is over with." Jiraiya said seriously with Medea looking thoughtful for a second and picked up Naruto in her two arms. "I want in on this training too Jiraiya-kun he's been neglected and unloved for long enough and no doubt they stunted his growth on orders from your sensei." Jiraiya looked at her with a thankful expression and smiled feeling happiness radiate in his heart and secretly Medea's as well.

_'I think I finally found my loved one now.' _She thought smiling for the first time in her life as both headed into Fuyuki city to a mansion Jiraiya had bought when he traveled here before while conversing with Medea on who she was.

She explained to him about her previous life and it pissed Jiraiya off that her previous master treated her like some damn weapon and made this clear by giving her lots of prana which was just like chakra in a way and he had plenty.

"Jiraiya what will you be training, Naruto-chan in?" she asked curiously.

"I want to have him use the shadow clone method to speed his training up using 2000 clones for each art I am going to teach him in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, and Senjutsu which will be started on once he becomes Kage-level in all the other subjects except Genjutsu i'm sure he'll be at least Elite-anbu in that but, from what I understand you think he has the ability to use Magic?" He asked the last part raising an eyebrow getting a nod from Medea.

"Yes, his Prana reserves are literally in a sense god-like he has the requirements for an Assassin, Archer, Saber, Caster, and a Rider meaning he'll be nearly undefeatable if he completes his training." Jiraiya grinned darkly at that and plans on driving his godson into the ground and show Konoha who they are fucking with.

(3-days later)

Naruto groans as he opens his eyes slightly to see himself in a fancy room in a relaxing bed that it made him sigh in content. _'I no longer feel like a caged animal now.' _He thought in thankfulness.

**"Naruto-kun are you fine now?" **Kiara asked in worry for him which he gave her a mental nod showing he's ok and apologized for his explosion the other day which she said. **"Naruto-kun you had every right to blow up like that and now you can finally have a normal life now!" **She said cheerily.

"Kiara-chan we have to go back in 3 years back to that _prison!_"He growled ferally with Kiara growling the same in agreement, Konoha was nothing but, a prison for both of them before hearing a door open and quickly unsheathed a kunai standing in a defensive position only to see Jiraiya wearing some normal cloths without his headband along with his servant Medea who were looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto are you ok now you were out for 3 days?" He asked with Naruto's eyes widening slightly at how long he was out before it turned serious with Jiraiya who explained to what they will be training Naruto in with Naruto smirking. "Well lets get this show on the road." He grinned before heading outside to the massive backyard with many training posts aligned everywhere.

"Naruto make 2000 clones for Taijutsu, 2000 for Ninjutsu,and 2000 for Fuuinjutsu, and another 2000 for Medea's lessons, you'll be doing physical training with me." He ordered getting a nod from Naruto instantly forming the required clones and set them to work.

Jiraiya wrote four seals on his body two on his arms and two on his legs and channeled chakra to them causing Naruto to stumble slightly impressing him since that was 30x his natural weight but, didn't know Kiara enhanced Naruto's body to handle extreme amounts of stress including gravity. "Naruto I want 500 sets of sprints, push-ups, crunches, laps, lunges, squats, and pull-ups now get to it!" He barked at Naruto who nodded at the challenge set for him and set out to do his task not seeing the proud smile on Jiraiya's face as Naruto trained to get stronger and more powerful.

(1 month later)

During the 1st week Naruto's clones had learned and mastered the basics in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu while his training in using Caster magic was progressing immensely it was like he was a genius at it and continued this routine while doing physical training increasing his speed, endurance, stamina, and power along with reflexes since Medea, his clones, and Jiraiya would throw or shoot projectiles at him to keep him on his toes.

Jiraiya and Medea made sure to remind him to fine-tune his chakra control so that he can do use it perfectly like Tsunade's and kept teaching him everything he was neglected in and it touched his heart that he opened up to Medea a bit about his life and wish to have a family where they won't be scorned or hated which Medea smiled at and replied. "It is possible Naruto-chan you just need to look underneath the underneath ne?" She winked at him getting boisterous laughter from Naruto who remembered that hypocrites words yet he didn't stick to them.

He made sure smaller groups of clones trained in Genjutsu and the Kenjutsu styles he discovered in Fuyuki city and back in Konoha and used Youki for the clones so they'll last for months and applied a seal he made that allows him to get the memories whenever he feels like it so he won't get distracted and was pleased to say he was High-Jounin in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu while in Genjutsu he's mid-chunin while being Intermediate in Fuuinjutsu and realizes his Uzumaki aptitude for the ninja arts and made sure to demand Jiraiya to tell him about his heritage and expected for the man to deny him like the others only to get the shocker of his life, at the sad smile his sensei and father figure had and explained to him his heritage shocking him.

Him the son of Konoha's Kiroii Senkou, and Bloody Maelstrom oh the sweet sense of payback.

He smiled when he heard his parent's loved him and vowed to surpass them while Kiara trained him using her chakra and can say he can go 5 tails now without losing his mind thanks to the mental exercises Medea had him do to control his godlike Prana reserves and mastered more spells she taught him and assured he would be a Master Caster in a couple of years while teaching him other Magecraft spells and explained he would have his own Servant soon which made him a bit excited.

The 2nd week was spent on Elemental Manipulation, and Ninjutsu training where to their shock except his he had multiple elements like Katon, Futon, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, Mokuton, Yoton, Meiton, Jiton, Jinton, Swift, Ranton, Shakuton, Sunaton, and the Yin-Yang element which he remembered about the Sage of six paths and concluded he had to be a direct descendant of the Uzumaki side since they were known to have multiple elements and combine that with Kyuubi he had more options and versatility in battle.

He had also met a cute red-haired girl named Shirou Emiya who saw him staring at the water with a sad look on his face and came to comfort him but, told her he didn't need anyone harshly yet she said frowning won't make anything better before he could retort he pondered her words and realized what she said was true before getting to know her and found out she was an orphan like him because someone killed her parent's during a fire in the city and vowed to kill whoever caused it and befriended her.

She somehow to his knowledge gained a crush on him and hoped she wasn't like that stalker Hinata back at his prison making said girl sneeze back in Konoha and giggled perversely scaring her family while back in Fuyuki city Naruto gained a chill down his spine before shrugging it off and continued to hang out with Shirou-chan and found out she had the ability to use Magecraft like he was but, she didn't know about it because her mentor Kiritsugu Emiya never taught her much making Naruto remember his training being neglected but, didn't sense any personal gain about Kiritsugu and asked Medea about training Shirou which surprised the Caster who heard Shirou's surname and decided to teach her as well and made sure she could fight in hand-to-hand.

Jiraiya for the next few weeks trained him harder than ever bumping him up to Elite-Anbu in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Elite-Sannin in Ninjutsu, Mid-Jounin in Genjutsu which he can cast the Mid-Tiered ones and break the lower and High-tiered ones thanks to Kiara being a mistress of Illusions better than that feminist Yuhi who he is pretty sure doesn't like him because she was a Uchiha ass-kisser and vowed to show her not to mess with him fuck Jonin rank or not.

He also discovered he had an aptitude for Jikukan-Ninjutsu and studied the mechanics of the Kuchiyose and Reverse Kuchiyose along with asking the Toads and Jiraiya about it and found out that the Toads feel a pull on their chakra and always go toward it while Jiraiya described it like going toward a beacon and put it in simple cryptic words.

"Don't resist the pull always go along with it." Naruto using his revealed intellect that surpasses Nara Shikaku and figured it out but, expressed only to learn the Hiraishin after becoming a Master In Fuuinjutsu like him and Dad which the old man smiled at seeing his godson's determination while he was slightly less perverted due to Medea acting like his wife zapping him with her lightning magic to stop his peeking tendencies and curved it slightly where Jiraiya got back to training to his old level with Naruto who competed against each other with both grinning like loons the whole time yet, felt the sadness in Naruto's heart fade away slowly.

For the last week Naruto refined his Taijutsu with the multiple styles he learned and could say he would be better than Maito Gai in Taijutsu alone even if he used the gates including fate's bitch Neji and Whoreuno and Pig.

He can literally now launch air pressure from his attacks now thanks to him training in styles that require extreme power, agility, speed, strength, reflexes, and fast movements and expressed his like toward Hokuto Shinken, Hokuto Ryuken, and Nanto Seiken since they allow him to use his bodies full potential making him grin evilly scaring yet arousing Kiara since he can now say he's stronger than Tsunade's super strength.

He also learned Zotachi the way of the blind swordsman allowing him to fight using only his sense of smell and hearing making him more deadly using a sword and thanks to him mastering nearly every type of weapon and could say he was a Weapons master more than his friend Tenten and made sure to practice every day using the chakra flow and flying swallow technique while recreating the Chidori, Raikiri and making better versions of it intending to shove it in Hatake's face.

He also learned something called Time Accel and had to admit it had it's perks since it allows him to move at higher amounts of speed while time itself slows down but, only has Accel and Double Accel down and wants to slow down on his training so he won't burn out and went out for a walk with Shirou at night.

He now had a solid 6-pack along with more toned muscles on his body, he now wears a black-grey undershirt with a red tie over it is a blood red jacket with two thin tails extending from the jacket with the kanji for True Hero on the back in black, steel-toed combat boots, with black hakama pants modified to have a ballooning effect and three black and red studded belts while he had a pair of opera length gloves with red and black studded belts around the arms, that had a metal plate with the Uzumaki swirl on it showing his pride in being an Uzumaki and was going to chew out anyone who dared wear his clans symbol and abused him oh sweet revenge.

Shirou looks at Naruto with a blush on her face in just one month he had changed from a cold-hearted person to a kind, caring teen but, he was still cold and untrustful to others after eavesdropping on Medea and Jiraiya talking about his life and wanted to comfort him but, couldn't find the courage to and had to wonder who the hell would start a war over something so stupid.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to her while still walking with a raised eyebrow only for it to turn to shock seeing the blush on her face and shy finger poking. "Ye-yes?" He cursed his own damn stutter he was supposed to not show emotions.

"Would you l-like to g-go out sometimes?" She stuttered out bravely with Naruto looking shocked before smiling a bit and nodded which she squealed at and hugged him tightly making Naruto feel warmth in his heart _'Always look underneath the underneath, Naruto-chan and you'll find someone who will love you.' _Her words echoed in his mind making him smile before realizing he's going to have to explain about his status in Konoha as a heir.

"Shirou-hime you do realize I'm going to have to have more than one girl right?" Shirou just shrugged saying it was ok as long as they don't try to hurt you like others did shocking him.

'She knows!?' He thought in shock and saw she didn't look at him in disgust and hatred and smiled happily before continuing their walk only to hear the sounds of fighting and walked to the source to see a girl wearing red and black clothing with long silver white hair fighting against a man with blue hair wielding a lance causing Naruto's eyes to glow multicolored slightly making him blink wondering what happened before shaking out of it reminding himself to investigate that earlier.

"Archer-chan hurry up and finish up here!" A girl wearing a skirt and a red long sleeved shirt called out with said girl nodding before clashing with the man again causing a shockwave to occur when suddenly the blue haired one named Lancer detected Shirou's signature causing her to panic before running at very high-speeds that surprised the other two while Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing Lancer chase after his hime and dashed after her using his speed while still being at level 30 on his resistance seals going at Elite-Sannin speeds making afterimages in his wake shocking Archer and her master who couldn't help but blush at the pale blond haired teen making both wonder who he was before going after them.

(With Shirou)

She breathed heavily leaning against the wall hoping she lost Lancer only to see said person in front of her with a dark smile on his face. "Sorry can't have any witnesses!" He yelled thrusting Gae-bulg at her heart only for a hand to grab the shaft surprising Lancer at his spear being stopped and started to sweat slightly at the cold glare Naruto is giving him just as Archer and her master arrived to see lancer shaking from the teen clenching his weapon.

"No one touches Shirou-hime those that do die!" He growled kicking Lancer through the window and jumped after him causing everyone to snap out of their shock and went outside to help Naruto not knowing about his fighting prowess and saw him and Lancer staring each other down.

"You're no regular human, kid you sure you're not a Magus?" Lancer questioned skeptically and had to shiver at the heterochromia eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. "I trained myself to fight that's all that matter." He spoke emotionlessly getting raised eyebrows from Archer and her master Rin at how emotionless he sounds before gasping at a weird hilt rose out of the ground allowing Naruto to grasp it and pull it out showing the blade to have a key shape along with a keychain being the Kanji for Gaia's Bane.

"Say hello to Gaia's Bane one of my strongest swords." He said darkly, he figured this ability out two days before the month ended Medea described it to Unlimited Blade Works of a Reality Marble and concluded Naruto could make Illusions real that caused him to train this ability along with making energy arms after mastering Kiara's chakra after Jiraiya gave him permission and gave her chakra to him willingly after punching his tou-san in the balls amusing Kushina at how similar he was to her and was sobbing hearing what happened to her baby while Minato wished he was alive to freaking kill those villagers in Konoha to disgrace his wish and harm his son.

Naruto reconciled with his family before they faded away with Kushina giving him her knowledge on kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and her chakra chains with Minato giving him his knowledge on seals, ninjutsu, and the Hiraishin along with his ideas for the Rasengan which he made several completed versions of using tons of clones after having Anbu level control over his chakra.

"Not like that sword will do any good against my Gae-Bulg!" Lancer roared charging toward Naruto who waited calmly before parrying a swipe, dodging a thrust while landing a hard elbow on Lancer's abdomen making him cough up blood from the amount of force never having felt so much pain in his life causing him to fall to his knees grabbing his chest in pain.

Archer just stared at him with a blush on her face. _'He's no ordinary man that's for sure I wonder if that's not all he's got hidden fufufu?' _She chuckled in her mind while Rin blushed at hearing her servants thoughts and admitted to having the same thoughts and watched as Naruto and Lancer continued their fight while a black marking slowly appeared on Naruto's neck in the shape of a fox shocking Archer and Rin while a blue one glowed on Shirou's arm all the way to her face shocking her.

Naruto glances at the marking on Shirou's neck while feeling one on his and felt two signatures coming and heard two explosions and looked to see two blondes kneeling wearing armor.

The blond in blue looked at the other blond in confusion before seeing Shirou and felt a sense of familiarity, so she might be the one who summoned her. "I ask of thee, are you my master?"

Shirou looked at the symbol on her arm and showed it making her smile before kneeling. "I see you are truly my master..." The blonde in blue said before kneeling. "Servant Saber introducing herself for battle at the 5th Holy Grail War, you're now my new master and I am your humbly tool." As Shirou was left surprised, Naruto felt someone watching him before he looked to the blonde in purple-black outfit watching him.

"Are you my master?" The blond In purple asked with Naruto moving his collar slightly showing his marking making the blond smile before kneeling to him. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Ruler, Joan De Arc, I order with a command spell that all servants cease fighting and leave and now I am your humble servant and fellow overseer for the 5th holy grail war from this point forward you are my new master and I your adviser." She said respectfully making Naruto chuckle in a heavenly voice he found out he gained after losing his mask making Rin, Archer, Shirou, Saber, and Ruler feel hot all of a sudden and It felt good to them.

"Oh great two more women in this fight great!" Lancer snorted in irritation making Saber and Ruler glare at him making him wince slightly.

"Did he hurt you master?" Saber asked Shirou getting a scowl and a nod from the red-head making saber angry before pulling out her invisible sword while Joan pulled out a crystal one and went to attack only for Naruto to hold his hand out shocking them while Joan had a confused one on her face.

"Let me handle him Joan-hime?" Joan blushed feeling happiness at her master calling her so affectionately and wondered if he's the one before nodding.

"Let me know if you need assistance master." She offered which he nodded at and returned his sights back to Lancer to dodge a stab at close range before putting away Gaia's Bain and clenched his fists causing a pair of energy arms to emerge from his back shocking Lancer and the others.

_'He can form energy arms that would be a useful skill to a Beserker?' _Archer calculated with Saber and Ruler thinking the same.

"Let me show you what happens when you mess with my princesses." He said coldly while Ruler, Shirou, and Saber felt touched along with Rin and Archer at his fierceness while Lancer engaged him in close-range again only to realize he is on the defensive from the endless barrage of punches coming from Naruto using his energy arms and his fists covered in flame like auras of blue causing him to use all his speed and agility to dodge from the deadly strikes.

Naruto dodges under a punch to the jaw and returned with a knee-elbow combo and a scissor kick to the face knocking Lancer back some more and got ready to engage again only for Jiraiya and Medea to appear shocking him. "Leave Lancer go back to your master, and tell him to stop attacking random servants and masters that is no in the rules of the war." Jiraiya growled making Lancer get ready to attack only to feel Naruto's cold glare on him.

"Refuse my sensei's offer and I will make sure you're maggot food by the end of this!" Lancer suddenly felt small under that glare while Rin shivered at the dark tone in the pale-blond's voice.

_'Not even that bastard Kotohime-teme was this cold and ruthless.' _She had to admit she liked this attitude while seeing Lancer nod nervously.

"This isn't over brat!" Lancer sneered jumping away.

"Sure it is ya masochistic homo!" Shirou, Archer, Jiraiya, and Rin fell over laughing at that even Saber and Ruler were shaking with mirth including Medea while Lancer blushed scarlet red and facefaulted and flipped Naruto the bird.

"Fuck you brat!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I only like women like Saber-hime, Shirou-hime, Ruler-chan along with miss Toshaka and Lady Archer thank you." He retorted cooly with said girls blushing feeling attracted to him more even if they didn't want to admit this.

"I'll kill you one of these days, gaki!" Lancer glared which Naruto returned with a cool look of his own.

"I look forward to marking that on your tombstone, dog." He grinned showing his sharp fangs making Kiara horny inside her seal after Naruto changed it into a forest while Lancer returned to his master leaving Naruto and the others.

Everyone looked at each other for a while Rin decided to speak. "So... you're a master huh?" She asked eyeing Naruto up and down like a piece of meat making Saber and Joan glare at her while Shirou whispered something into their ears making both blush and nod.

"I'm not like most masters who let their servants do all the work themselves as you can see." Naruto replied tilting his head to the hole in the wall as his energy arms faded away while Archer just stared at him.

"Why do you feel like a saber, a caster, an assassin, a archer, along with a rider?" Archer asked raising an eyebrow shocking RIn, Saber, and Joan along with Shirou.

_'Master has that much power and skill?" _Ruler thought in shock and love while Saber looked at him with a look of kinship while Rin was a bit jealous of Ruler having a kind master like Naruto.

"I'm a rare class you and others never heard of?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oho? and what would that be Foxy-kun?" Rin smiled seductively making Shirou glare at her too with Saber and Joan which Naruto and Jiraiya sweatdropped at with Medea.

"I'm a Sage obviously." He deadpanned getting a widening of eyes form Medea, and Saber.

"So you have the abilities of me, Archer-san, Rider, a caster and a Assassin I can say you can handle against any of the other classes if you wanted?" Saber nodded approvingly with Naruto smiling charmingly.

"Oh are you coming onto me Saber-hime?" He said teasingly with Saber blushing red on the cheeks and stuttered out denials while inwardly screaming yes.

"N-no Naru-Naruto-sama!" She squeaked with Ruler giving her a look that said she was caught making her blush even more.

"It's alright saber-chan just teasing you?" He smiled warmly making the blondes heart's flutter including Shirou's.

"Archer-chan let's go we'll meet later especially if you're a student." She winked at Naruto before disappearing with Archer to their home.

Jiraiya just giggled perversely at the blackmail on his godson only to yelp form Medea zapping him with lightning. "Heel boy!" Medea scolded with Naruto making whipping motions with his hands.

"Someone's whipped!" Naruto snickered before running across the rooftops with the other girls following him from a growling Jiraiya who kept missing his godson who had a grin on his face, Medea just smiled before heading back to the mansion.

(3 weeks later)

Things had gotten better for Naruto as he, Shirou, Saber, and Joan got to know each other more while Saber smiled more often with Ruler being more flirtatious with him alone and wondered if her and Anko are related and took to teasing the girls with his muscled body and was sure Saber and Ruler were peeping on him while he showered, not that he minded and had to admit he was enthralled with their beauty but, noticed both had sad, lonely eyes like he had and told them about his life causing the two girls to break down sobbing and hug him tightly at how his childhood was and were happy he confessed he had feelings for them but, didn't expect for them to grow in his heart so quickly and took things slowly by sparring, talking and discussing many things about the War and different classes and their weaknesses while training in Magecraft and Shinobi training and was progressing quickly in Taijutus and Kenjutsu.

He had frowned darkly when he heard about Joan-chan being betrayed by her own people and compared them to his and vowed to make her happy he declared this to her fully planting hope and growing love in Ruler's heart and could be seen with her, Saber, and Shirou more often.

Kiara also visited thanks to him finding a way to let her out temporarily and was getting better training in his chakra mode as he looked like the Rikudo when using it and wanted to extend the time from 12 days to 5 months and be able to use it with no side affects which Kiara trained with vigor and sadistic pleasure.

He also kept in touch with Tsunade via Toad summons but, only told her about Fuyuki city and not his training due to him not putting it against certain people not to snoop into his personal life like Kakashi, Sakura, Ino or the council that's for sure and expressed his concerns to Jiraiya who agreed with him only providing information about the city's sites and other things non-important.

"Hey Naruto me and Medea-chan got you enrolled at a school here in the city!" Jiraiya yelled getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto who shrugged before who just got dressed in the same clothes he wore the other day fresh and clean before walking to school and saw how big it was and was very impressed if only slightly, but he detected a very strong source of Prana and it felt like a human and a gods.

_'This must be that Gilgamesh person, Medea-kaa-san spoke of?' _He thought ignoring the looks of lust coming from the girls around him, he's 14 for crying out loud! while some guys glared at him especially a blue-haired boy named Shinji Matou who saw him as an obstacle only to recoil seeing the cold look on Naruto's face and walked off moving through the halls.

A girl with beautiful eyes and blond long hair wearing a pair of black pants, sneakers, a white undershirt with a black long-sleeved jacket over it giving her a tomboy look but, her eyes held power, wisdom, and experience and also intrigue as she gazed at Naruto for a long moment. _'He shows unprecedented power and courage you interest me Naruto-kun.' _She grinned predatorily before walking to class having to listen to the command seals to her master in her human vessel.

Naruto was looking around the school only to bump into a silver haired girl that a bit shorter than him fell down only for him to catch her by the waist looking at her with concern. "Are you alright miss?" He asked the girl who looked up at him and felt a heat rise to her cheeks seeing his multicolored eyes and whisker marks making him look cute in her mind before snapping out of it.

"I'm fine, may I ask who you are my helper?" She asked politely with Naruto smiling slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at your service my dear lady." He bowed to her slightly with his charming smile in place while she felt her heart flutter at his affectionate talking.

"Illya Von Einzbern it's nice to meet you." she smiled warmly which he smiled at someone his age being friendly and sensed magic within her and would have seen the shock on her face before it turned back to a smile.

"Illya-chan there you are!" A bubbly voice rang out showing Sakura Matou her purplish hair and eyes shining vibrantly but, Naruto saw pain, anger, hurt, and sadness in her eyes and heard about Shinji Matou about him abusing his sister for no reason and made sure to keep him away from Sakura.

"It's your fault for staring off into space Sakura-chan." Illya smirked at her friends flustered look before it turned to a pout.

"Mou... Illya-chan is so mean!" Sakura sniffed cutely making Naruto chuckle at how they act like siblings while mentally comparing this Sakura to the one back at Konoha and definitely like this one better.

**"Naruto-kun I like this Sakura-chan better than that pink haired disgrace Haruno!" **Naruto sensed disgust having to say Haruno and had to agree that bitch is a freaking whore in mind, body, and soul and is not being her fucking puppy anymore.

"Naruto!" Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing the girl from last night along with Shirou, Saber, and Ruler wearing the female uniform and had to admit they looked cute in them.

"Hey Shirou-chan, Joan-Chan, Sa-chan." He greeted the three girls who blushed and gave him a smile back with love shining in their eyes only Sakura saw it and was a bit jealous she can barely restrain herself from killing her brother Shinji (I ain't having Sakura be all that innocent).

"Naruto-kun who are they?" Illya asked staring at Shirou with a sisterly smile.

"Shirou Emiya."

"Saber or you can call me Saya." Saber smiled at her thought up name.

"Joan, nice to meet you Illya-hime." Joan smiled brightly as she hugged Naruto's arm making an eavesdropping Shinji glare at Naruto for having a hot girl on his arm while he got stuck with his weak ass sister not knowing Naruto heard his thoughts and sensed him having the command seal to Lancer but, felt it was only one command seal and had to guess the others were with someone else.

The group quickly introduced each other and warmed up quickly which made Naruto smile while Illya could tell it was a bit forced and wanted to know why his smiles were forced and wondered if her and Sakura could cheer him up.

"Naruto-kun can me, you, and the other girls speak in private?" Rin asked glancing to a hidden Shinji which Sakura narrowed het eyes at while the others nodded before heading outside while Shinji was startled Sakura sensed him.

As they walked outside whispering to each other, Naruto had a pretty good idea on what Rin wanted to talk about and waited till they were done whispering and turned to each other and were about to speak but, he decided to humor them and answered it instead. "You're all Mage's aren't you?" He asked with amusement in his eyes with Illya giving him a dazed nod including Sakura, and Rin.

"How is it you managed to outclass Lancer that other night?" Illya and Sakura looked at him with shocked looks while Naruto just smirked.

"I'm just that good, Rin-hime." She pouted at his reply wanting to know more.

"Why were you eyes like mine used to be?" Illya asked him with a frown on her face making everyone except Naruto quiet only for his eyes to turn cold and emotionless surprising Illya at what happened.

"That is my business." He replied cooly not missing a beat while Illya just looked at him curiously before stepping closer to Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"Drop the mask." Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously this girl was threading on dangerous grounds right now and ignored Kiara's words to calm down.

"I am not someone's puppy Illya-san." He shot back coldly his eyes holding none of the warmth before as he kept seeing flashes of that pink haired bitch in his vision again.

"Why do you care for my wellbeing anyway you just met me?" He questioned his eyes piercing into her soul as no many would have cared about him or given him a glance and he had grown very cautious around unknown people who would try and use him like an object for them.

"I am not some stupid dog who follows the orders of some girl from a highly respected family I dislike those who think they're strong because of a family name and I would suggest you stop spying on my Shinji Matou before I do something I will not regret." His voice turned sub zero cold as his gaze turned to the incoming Shinji who had a few of his friends with him walking toward Naruto with arrogance in his pretty boy eyes while Naruto's eyes seemed to turn darker and colder making Shirou and the other girls nervous.

"What do you want trash?" Naruto said coldly making the girls realize he is losing his patience while Shinji just stared at Naruto.

"Stay away from Sakura she doesn't need commoners like you around her." Shinji ordered expecting Naruto to heel like others did only to get shocked hearing a dark amused snort from Naruto looking up to see his heterochromia eyes glaring down at him.

"I would watch that mouth of yours I have silenced others for less." His mouth curved into a dark smirk radiating killer intent this is the chance to relieve some stress as he had been having unwanted dreams of that pink haired bitch and her friend Ino.

"Respect Shinji-sama, trash!" One of the taller ones growled threateningly making Naruto look at him with a blank look making Shirou, and Ruler pale at that look.

Naruto was not amused...

"Get out of my face or kiss the concrete along with your little bitch boy." Naruto's voice turned harsh and unforgiving making Sakura raise her hand weakly.

"N-naruto-kun please stop." She pleaded with Naruto who gave her a look making her fidget.

"Sakura-hime in case you don't know I know about those emotions behind those eyes and frankly I do not care for the concern you have for this waste of space so far from what I can see." He said without a hint of remorse which Sakura nodded at sadly causing Shinji and his friends to charge at Naruto fists raised only to scream in pain from the fists implanted in their stomachs and the shockwave caused from it knocking them away smashing into the trees cracking them slightly.

"Too slow I honestly expected more from the Matou heir." He said mockingly before walking away leaving some stunned girls while Sakura, Rin, Shirou, and Ruler followed after him hoping to calm him down.

(Timeskip - Fuyuki City nighttime)

Shirou and the others came upon a sight in a forest to see Naruto fighting with a bunch of clones shocking them but, had to flinch as Naruto launched killing blows to all of his clones ranging from knife-hand strikes, chops, punches, jabs, knees, and kicks along with execution grabs dispersing more each and everytime while his energy arms destroyed or blocked any jutsu's thrown his way.

Naruto stopped instantly and turned his still cold eyes to the others making them wince slightly. "Master are you alright?" Ruler asked in concern for Naruto seeing the intense emotions in his eyes which Naruto nodded before leaning against the tree as he sorted out the memories of his clones.

"What is it you wanted to talk about if it's about Shinji then don't waste your breath." He said dismissively.

"We only wanted to see if you're alright." Rin answered truthfully with Naruto's eyes softening.

Naruto sighed "I'm fine that commanding tone in Illya's voice reminded me too much of my own teammate back home and some memories I wish I could rid myself of forever." He said in frustration of liking that whore in the first place and wished he sliced her head off and stuck it on a pike back during Wave Country making Kiara blanch at the sadisticness in her Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun why did you act so cold with Illya-chan?' Sakura who followed them asked with Naruto giving her a suspicious look while inwardly sensing darkness radiating from her magical circuits and what looked like worms?

"How do I know I can trust you not to betray me like my own village did." He questioned in a subdued voice with Sakura feeling her heart clench hearing such a kind boy like him feel so guarded.

"I am loyal to my friends Naruto-kun I've always been that way." She said seriously with Naruto looking at her for a while looking for any hint of deceit before nodding to her and explained his life to her in Konoha and like the other girls she hugged him sobbing while mentally wondering how he had the mental strength to stand it and is pissed at someone like Haruno having the same first name as her.

"I hope you will let me have a go at the banshee, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly making Naruto lean back with wide eyes at what he just unleashed.

Was it wrong he was attracted to this side of her.

"Illya-chan you can come out now i'm fine." Illya walked from behind the tree looking at him with an apologetic look on her face at hearing about his life.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun you reminded me of myself when my kaa-san died." Illya said sorrowfully only getting a hug from Naruto who had a sympathetic smile shocking her.

_'He-he really is like me!' _She thought in shock realizing he had no parents like her either.

Ruler suddenly narrowed her eyes with Naruto doing the same making the others cautious. "It's Lancer that asshole is back." Ruler said seriously with Illya's eyes narrowing along with Sakura.

"That's Shinji's servant he must have gotten angry enough to send him after Naruto-kun." Sakura said darkly furious at what her brother has done.

Naruto stood up and instantly changed into his combat outfit. "Me and Ruler-hime will take care of him make sure no other servants interfere Saber-chan, Shirou-hime, Sakura-chan, Illya-chan, and Rin-chan." They nodded only to dodge as a red spear was launched from a far distance heading toward Naruto who only catched it between his fingers causing the ground behind him to explode from the force making him raise an eyebrow surprised at the power behind this spear and wonders if he can take it as his personal weapon.

He narrows his eyes smelling demonic energy flowing off of it and widens his eyes as it seems darker than usual when in his hand and realizes it wants a new wielder only for it to fly back into Lancer's hand who is frowning at Naruto slightly seeing him, and Naruto returned it with a cold glare while Lancer is panicking inwardly, yet excited at fighting such a strong opponent.

"So you pissed off Master Shinji, you got props from me giving that little shit a beating because I am actually disgusted to be a servant to that damn sexually abusing asshole!" Lancer growled with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Sexually abusing who exactly?" Naruto demanded in a very dangerous tone one that made Lancer actually feel almost sorry for the asshole.

"Sakura Matou your new friend it seem's and I want to say I was forced to act like that the other day I never wanted to fight for evil in the first place." Lancer said strongly with Naruto nodding before something clicked in his mind hearing what Shinji did making his pupils dilate.

Sakura see's this and grabs his arm. "Naruto-kun, please don't do anything rash Shinji will use any means to keep me under his thumb just pretend you don't know about him and observe him if he steps out of line than kill him my Crimson Knight." She whispers into his ear with a loving dual voice making him look at her with a smile at how merciful she is and nods.

"I'm guessing you came to fight me for the thrill huh?" Lancer nodded with a guilty smile on his face making Naruto smile before taking off his jacket tossing it to the side leaving him in his pants, boots, gloves, and long sleeved shirt with the tie still in place with an excited grin on his face. "Finally my burning soul can finally soar free like the wind!" He shouted as two sabres appeared in his hand and his energy arms appeared from his back settling into a two sword stance while Rasengans appeared on his chakra arms while Lancer grinned with bloodlust and settles into a stance with his Gae Bulg and were about to fight only to dodge a barrage of arrows surprising them only to look up seeing Archer with a bow in her hands smirking at them.

"Well, well if it isn't Archer-chan." Naruto said dryly with lancer chuckling in amusement at the blush on Archer's face before it turned emotionless.

"I cannot allow you to go any further in this war Naruto-kun or Shirou Emiya." She explained sadly with Naruto wanting to figure out why.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked eyeing her cautiously as both him and her had Archer-class abilities before switching to some dual katanas.

"The Holy Grail must be used to stop the corruption in this world and also stop my future self from making the same mistake I did." She said the last part sadly making Naruto narrow his eyes at who would Archer be referring to only to block a swipe from Lancer who had a grin on his face which Naruto copied. "Oho? attacking me while I was distracted huh how very ninja of you." Naruto mock chided but, didn't really look like it because he felt himself having fun and loosen up and had to admit he was a bit too serious.

**"Understatement of the year Naruto-kun.' **Kiara drawled in amusement making Naruto chortle in agreement.

Archer gained a tic-mark and launched a rain of arrows. "Quit ignoring me bastards!" She roared as she kept firing arrows at them which Naruto and Lancer responded by attacking each other while reflecting any projectiles coming toward them away with bloodthirsty grins on their faces as they literally did a dance of death.

Sakura looks at the scene with awe seeing the graceful strikes of their weapons and movements not a single one was wasted it was absolutely breathtaking! "It's beautiful it's like they are dancing." She breathed out with the others nodding while Shirou stares at Archer in confusion along with Rin on why she's acting like this.

Archer growled in frustration before summoning two sabre blades and launched herself at Naruto and Lancer weapons clashing causing a shockwave to erupt blowing everything away except the trees allowing Ruler to jump above aiming to slash down at Archer who breaks away dodging the strike from the crystal sword as Naruto stared down Lancer and Ruler staring down Archer.

Naruto and Ruler shifted their foots giving each other nods before dashing at their opponents. "Let's rock!" Both chorused as they clashed in their first battle of Master and Servant.

**One Step Closer by Linkin Park**

Naruto knocked away a slash from Archer and blocked a punch from Lancer before ducking under a kick and pushed her away and engaged Lancer with both trying to land blows on each other while Lancer could be considered Kage-Level in power, Naruto was still wearing his full resistance seal along with a limiter at the 5th level placing him at Elite-Jounin strength though his speed and other abilities were not restricted he did this only because of learning the Satsui No Hado, Chikara No Hadou, and Hokuto and Nanto styles made his physical strength very dangerous and wanted to fight a good battle without causing his enemies to swell up and explode like balloons.

That was the downside of being so powerful, even though he is a very humble person.

Lancer grin grew wider and wider as the battle escalated as each swing and attack they threw caused a shockwave or a part of the earth to crack from the power behind them these two were like titans in a death battle.

Archer and Ruler were both the same except on a lighter scale as clangs of metal and sparks were literally flying making Shirou and the other girls except a calculating Saber look on in awe and amazement as the four combatants fought with bloodthirsty grins on their faces.

"Stinger!" Naruto glided across the ground with his katana in a stabbing motion and when Lancer tried to block that was a big mistake due to the power that was built in the strike and when it collided.

**BOOM! **

"Oh shit!" Lancer yelled as he skidded across the ground violently making it hard to keep his balance while letting his wounds heal from their brief clash and had to admit this kid could kill that asshole Kotohime and Zouken if he wanted to but, had to dodge out of the way from a slash from Naruto and decided to go harder and blurred across the ground breaking the earth apart and slashed at Naruto who was only slightly surprised and blocked a punch from Lancer and narrowed his eyes when he saw it ring a bit.

_'He was testing me out huh? interesting.' _Naruto smirked as both fighters continued their clash.

Naruto then suddenly blurred in a sonic boom startling Lancer before he felt himself shocked and screamed in pain as he felt more pain then ever even for his healing factor and jumped away and gasped when he saw Naruto's blades crackling with night blue lightning sparking at random while he had a smirk on his face. "I'm impressed many would have died from the shock of the pain since my Azure Lightning can shoot more than 20 million volts into your body just from the slightest touch." Naruto chuckled darkly making Lancer and the others gape at him.

20 million volts from the slightest touch!

"My kami, that's like an instant kill for regular people except servants..." Saber whispered in awe and slight apprehension while Shirou stared at Naruto with amazement.

_'Naruto-kun is the true hero I can feel it.' _She thought.

Archer stared at Naruto seeing a visage of herself behind him with a smile on her face but shook it off before trying to attack Ruler who suddenly spun and slashed her across the chest making her scream in pain as crystal covered the wound making It worse but, Archer managed to dig it out using her blades sooner as she did that the crystal exploded almost burning her lower half and looked at Ruler with a wary look.

_'Ok, this is not good definitely not her sword's cuts crystalizes the wound and explodes after 6 seconds of the wound being there there's no way I can win against a Ruler-Class I need to retreat.'_She thought with a frown before her weapons vanished surprising the others.

"Gomen, Master I must take my leave tell Naruto-kun we'll meet again Ja ne!" Archer smirked before vanishing into the night while Illya said she had to go home so her bothersome family won't worry all while giving Shirou a smirk.

"Let's see if you are strong enough to handle this war Shirou-chan, fufufufu..." She giggled mischievously behind her hair.

Shirou suddenly got a chill down her spine like someone walked over her grave.

They snapped their heads up as two blazing auras shot into the sky one was blue while the other was a ice blue with flecks of orange, and other colors in it.

"Let's go!" Saber and the others nodded and ran towards the lights unaware of an awe-struck pink haired girl with a headband over her eyes looking at the source with a shiver _'Shinji you are a fool to think you can win against something like that!' _ The hidden girl said grimly before heading back to the Matou Residence to report this to her so-called Master and superiors.

(With Naruto and Lancer)

Naruto and Lancer stood apart both breathing lightly showing their godlike endurance and stamina in battle with huge craters around them being visible from they're fearsome battle. Naruto looked at Lancer and felt a connection with him that burning fire of determination and never die attitude it made him smile seeing him reminded of who he was.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...

Naruto locked eyes with Lancer and gave him a thankful nod making Lancer confused. He saw this and elaborated. "Lancer back when I was little I was treated like the plague in my own home, abused, isolated, used, and manipulated by those who I trusted." Lancer's eyes widened at how similar both were and had to feel sympathy realizing the reason for the coldness in the teen's eyes.

"I see..." Lancer muttered looking at Naruto. "It was an emotional mask to keep them away." He concluded with Naruto nodding in affirmation.

Lancer closes his eyes and unleashed his prana into the air as a blue aura materialized around him while Gae Bulg glowed more brighter as it's power builded.

"I will allow you to face my Noble Phantasm, consider this an honor, Naruto." Lancer said over the roaring noise with Naruto nodding in respect and decides to give the same courtesy and unleashes his Touki (Aura) with it being ice blue with flecks of different other colors with it showing the visage of a man wearing the clothing of a sage with a monk spade in his hand and metallic purple ringed eyes that glowed with power shocking Lancer and Kiara.

**'Rikudo-jiji...' **She whispered in awe feeling her father's presence from just Naruto-kun's aura and smiles knowing he will be the one to bring peace to this world.

Naruto dematerializes his weapons and commands his arms to form one of his father's jutsu's which they did and soon a massive orb of spiraling energy was being held by Naruto above his head as the arms disappeared.

Shirou, Rin, Sakura, Saber, and Ruler appeared just in time to witness both warriors releasing their energy and had to gasp at how powerful it felt and serene they felt. "One last move, Naruto!" Lancer yelled as he cocked his arm back with his spear in hand as it glowed with power.

Naruto nodded and cocked his arm back. "Let's do this!" He shouted back for a few seconds just as a leaf landed on the ground.

Both narrowed their eyes and blasted from their spots destroying the ground as they moved at such intense speeds it caused trenches, and cracks in the ground and finally reached each other and both launched their attacks.

"**Gae Bulg!" **Lancer yelled thrusting his spear in a powerful stabbing position.

" **Cho Odama Rasengan!" **Naruto roared as both jutsu and noble phantasm collided causing a massive shock wave to erupt blowing the trees away and destroying the ground causing the girls to cover their faces to shield them from the debris.

Naruto and Lancer growled as both continued pushing more power into their attacks but, Lancer forgot about Naruto's godlike chakra and Prana levels and felt his attack pushed back making his eyes widen before pain erupted from his stomach as the ball of chakra smashed into him with Naruto lowering the power slightly only to injure him.

Lancer smiled inwardly at finally losing to someone as he was blown away skidding across the ground till he smashed into the tree.

**BOOM! **

The backlash from the colliding Prana and chakra blew away both Naruto and Lancer. He managed to land on a tree branching, while Lancer smashed into a tree both having cuts, and bruises on their bodies but, were already healed up except for a slash across Naruto's chest and a scar on Lancer's shoulder.

Lancer chuckled in pain and stood up cracking out the kinks of his sore body and turned away not before sending a smile at Naruto. "You win Uzumaki, win this war for the sake of all until next time we fight stay alive kid!" He shouted before jumping toward the rooftops vanishing into the night leaving Naruto and the others staring at his back with the former smiling as his hand hovered over his battle scar a momento from his new rival.

_'Guess I found me a rival and a new best friend huh?' _He mused looking at the sky only to yelp from getting tackled by three five blurs turning out to be Rin, Shirou, Saber, Sakura, and Ruler who immediately began barraging him with questions on seeing was he okay and doe's he need anything making him sweatdrop but, had a smile on his face.

Naruto each gave them a kiss on the forehead making them blush slightly. "I'm fine girl's it seem's his spear prevents any cut inflicted to not heal..." He muttered rubbing his now clean scar on his chest a reminder of their forged rivalry.

Rin suddenly smiled mischievously and grabbed Naruto by his hand and began dragging him causing him to blink in surprise while the girls steamed in righteous anger. "RIN-CHAN COMEBACK WITH NARUTO-KUN/SAMA!" They shouted and began chasing Rin who was running dragging Naruto along the way who had a bigger sweatdrop on his head and a sheepish chuckle.

_'Well ain't this a predicament.' _He chuckled dryly.

(At Medea's Mansion)

"Good job, Naruto-chan I thought you would actually have trouble against Lancer." Medea smiled proudly at her surrogate son while Jiraiya looked at his godson in pride he had come a long way from the person he was behind the mask and growled inwardly at how his sensei did this to Naruto and vowed to stand beside his godson should Konoha turn on him.

Sakura bandaged his chest while secretly oogling his form and admits she feels attraction to him and decides to interact with him further to know him better and hopefully love him later on but, blushed at that thought not seeing Ruler's smirk at on her.

"Naruto take the next few weeks off but, only use your clones to train ok." Jiraiya said sternly with a smile which Naruto nodded at with a soft smile.

"Thank's tou-san." Jiraiya's eyes widened hearing the honorific in his godson's tone making him see the visage of Minato behind Naruto with a sad smile and a nod.

Jiraiya nodded with a smile but, it turned to a perverted leer making Naruto and Medea twitch in annoyance at his perverted side surfacing and are planning on stamping it out completely. "So many girls soichi you heading for 2nd base already." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively making Shirou and the other girls blush while inwardly they were drooling and had nosebleeds on the outside.

"Tou-san not now..." Naruto groaned in exasperation at his surrogate father's perverted tendencies.

Jiraiya's grin turned evil and pulled out two orange books making Naruto turn pale in horror and fright and back away hiding behind Ruler and Saber shaking slightly at those evil objects.

"Keep those things away!" Naruto hissed dangerously making Jiraiya smirk while Sakura and Ruler tilted their heads In confusion.

"What kind of books are those Naruto-kun?" She asked cutely making Jiraiya's grin grow even more sinister and evil making Kiara panick seeing that look.

**"NARUTO-KUN DON'T LET HIM CORRUPT SAKURA-CHAN!" **She screamed in desperation causing Naruto to put Jiraiya in a chokehold making both of them fall to the floor and began wrestling in a comical white cloud biting, scratching, punching and slapping making Medea sweatdrop while Shirou and the others giggled seeing the father and son play around laughing jovially.

Medea smiled at this ever since becoming a servant to Jiraiya he treated her like a human being and equal and soon a wife in just a month and came to see Naruto as her own son and dote on him like a mother would. When she heard of his life she held him tightly to her and whispered soothing words to him calming him Naruto down and vowed to never leave him or Jiraiya ever.

Naruto looked at a smiling Medea and smiled himself with a tear trailing down his face seeing his mom Kushina standing beside her. _'Kaa-san...' _He thought happily.

Naruto finally felt the tear in his heart from years of neglect and scorn vanish and so did the darkness that clouded his mindscape causing the sun inside the mindscape to shine brighter making Kiara shed tears of happiness feeling Naruto-kun feel happy.

**"Even you deserve happiness Naruto-kun.." **She whispered with a smile as she laid down on her paws sleeping.

Fuyuki City just gained a new ray of sunshine...

* * *

Next Chapter- Chapter 2: Beserker, Illya, Ryuudou Temple

A/N: This fic will be a mix of the fate, UBW, and Heaven's feel routes

I'd like to thank my friend Element-OverLord for inspiring me to do this rarely done Naruto x Fate/stay night crossover and I find it very interesting and action filled.

If you have any requests on the current harem plz PM or if you want me to bash any characters from Konoha aside from Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Yugao, and the others who treated Naruto good don't hesitate to PM me the resquests ja ne!

Shadow Out!


	2. Chapter 2 - End Of Fate Route

**Sorry for the delay people been thinking up ideas and sleeping mostly, here's the 2nd chapter of Magus Shinobi.**

**Please Note this chapter will be Fate's route 's final battle with Beserker along with a little romance scene for all the ladies and yes there will be confrontation between Naruto and Gilgamesh-hime.**

**Naruto's Mystic Eye's will make an appearance in this chapter along with Rider please enjoy another chapter of this kickass fanfic!**

**A/N: there will be a 1 year timeskip after each route except Heaven's Feel which will be an 11 month skip.**

**I don't own Naruto or Fate/Stay night or any elements of the animes mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

At Medea's estate we find Naruto training his class abilities of an Archer and is concentrating on replicating all the rare swords he has seen his entire life, if he can get these right he could make him permanent versions of the originals so here he sits in the garden with seals placed so no one will notice him while his four thousand clones train hard on his Ninja abilities others were researching on what happened to his eyes when they first encountered Rin , Archer, and Lancer because he saw lines adorning the weak points on everything he saw.

Naruto placed his hands on the ground and channeled his prana focusing on the memories of the swords he encountered and envisioned them.

"Kusanagi..." He whispered and just like that a carbon copy of Orochimaru's sword appeared in a dark blue sheath.

"Kubukiri Hocho..." Zabuza's blade appeared in all it's glory except it had a more deadly aura than the original.

"Raijin..." The legendary Lightning sword appeared in his hand crackling with golden lightning.

"Time for the final one I recall Samehada..." Naruto looked in his other hand to see the bulky Sharkskin sword with it's familiar clacking sound of shifting scales.

Naruto smirked knowing he can master these weapons easily thanks to his past months of training In weaponry and seals them into separate seals on his arms before dropping down and doing a set of 2500 push-ups barely breaking a sweat and after his workout he dispelled his clones before walking back inside wearing nothing but, a pair of black shorts and a black tanktop showing his sweat covered body to Rin, Saber, Joan, and Shirou-chan who just walked in and looked at him with blushes and a slight bit of drool.

_'Who knew master could have such a supreme physique he's only 14 and not even fully grown he must have worked his whole life to have a body like that.' _Joan thought in awe and slight lust oogling his form over and over with the girls doing the same while Saber wondered why she does such shameless things.

"Is there something you need girls?" Naruto's voice snapped them out of it and looked up to see him looking at them with an amused look in his eye getting embarrassed blushes.

"We came here to tell you that we need to head to the Ryuudou Temple to let Shirou-chan get a good idea on how the war is supposed to go." Naruto nodded before getting dressed in his original clothes topped off with his red fedora before heading out with the girls.

Naruto went to his room to get something special, he tapped his wall a few times and entered a room that had many weapons, scrolls, and artifacts lined on the walls but he was walking toward a box that held the thing he was looking for. "The Contender..." He whispered opening the brown case showing a strange looking pistol that looked to carry only one shot but, this gun used by the infamous Magus Killer was modified by Naruto who placed seals that fired pressurized bullets of Prana and Chakra so he wouldn't need to make the bullets from his own bones and thus were 2x more powerful than Kiritsugu's orgin bullets and quickly strapped it to his handmade holster that allows him to reverse summon Contender before jumping out the window landing beside Shirou and the others who set off to the Temple.

Little did they know a big battle is on the horizons and one's faith in their ideals would be questioned and truths revealed.

(Fuyuki City Church)

"Damn that Namikaze!" Shinji cursed kicking a chair into a wall throwing a temper tantrum like any arrogant asshole would while Gilgamesh and Lancer just sat there with amused expressions seeing this little shrimp throw a temper tantrum and had to snicker when they saw their master Kirei rub his temples in annoyance.

"Shut up Shinji it's just a minor setback." He said cooly with Shinji grumbling sending death glares at Lancer and leers at Gilgamesh making said woman twitch repressing the urge to riddle the rapist's body with blades while Lancer wants to pierce the boy to death with his Gae Bulg from the way he's clenching it.

Rider suddenly appeared kneeling with a look of distaste. "I have come back to report _Master Shinji!" _She said coldly ignoring Shinji's looks while Kirei looked at her with a raised eyebrow and listened as she detailed the battle between Naruto and Lancer with Kirei and Gilgamesh's eyes slowly going wide in shock and awe hearing Naruto's superhuman abilities by the end even the Queen of Heroes was quiet.

_'He has the qualifications for every class there is and he's already a master in Archer Class, including a Saber Class, Rider, but his other abilities are unknown...Naruto-kun what drives you?" _Gilgamesh thought with a pink tinge on her cheeks while Lancer who saw it snickers but looks away when Gilgamesh turns a twitching eye toward him giving him the evil eye.

Kirei was quiet wondering how he did not know about this Naruto person and senses that Rin girl will bring her friend Shirou to the temple, which will allow him to play his role as the War Judge and hopefully get info on this Naruto person and eliminate him if he has a chance.

He nods before turning to leave but, not before his command spell glows getting the one from Shinji who gawks at him. "Lancer is my servant not some toy you can use for your own petty revenge." Kirei intoned leaving a smirking Rider and a fuming Shinji who stomps off leaving the Rider known as Medusa in her thoughts thinking about a certain pale blond haired teen who kept plaguing her mind everyday before going to go rest while making sure to barricade her room from that sick asshole Shinji.

"Who are you Naruto-sama..." She whispered unaware of a toad that was hidden when It suddenly poofed away.

(Medea's Estate)

Jiraiya was looking over the reports his spies sent him back in the Elemental Nations with a scowl on his face while Medea who was looking with him had a dark one on her face. "I swear, this council is extremely arrogant." She sighed rubbing her temples in irritation.

The council had been demanding Naruto return to Konoha and be turned into their weapon which in Jiraiya's mind will only end up with Konoha being shorter on the ninja and civilian population real fast, Naruto clearly stated he will kill any ninja who messes with him even if it's Konoha.

_'Probably so they can abuse him more, not anymore! my godson is no one's whipping boy!" _He scowled before hearing a poof and turned to one of his spy toads and read the report from it and narrowed his eyes after reading about Kirei and his plans along with Gilgamesh to think the Queen Of Heroes was an Archer-Cass servant after looking over it a few time he put It away before standing up. "Let's go Caster-hime we have to warn Soichi about Kirei." He said seriously getting a nod from Caster who no longer wore her cowl. "Hai Jiraiya-kun." They walked out only to narrow their eyes seeing Shinji.

"Jiraiya-san I know who Shirou is im just a friend tell her im a master in this war but, I won't participate in it." He said sincerely getting a fake smile from Jiraiya who nodded before disappearing with Caster just as Shinji left with a smirk thinking he fooled the others not seeing Caster's dark smirk and glowing eyes.

(Ryuudou Temple)

Naruto leaned against the wall with Joan cuddling in his arms, she had taken to cuddling with him to make him feel better most of the time and can't help but, feel she is acting like him and her are already married that made him smile a bit and just stood there while listening to Kirei explain the war's rules to Shirou who was listening with rapt attention except he saw Kirei glancing toward him every now and then which put a frown on Naruto's face hidden under his hat.

_'Kiara-chan, you have any idea why this baka is glancing at me?' _He thought annoyed while Kiara had narrowed eyes only coming to one conclusion.

**"I can only guess he's a master as well but, he's doing a good job at keeping it hidden but, I can smell Lancer's energy signature and he has the main command seal the one Shinji had was just one he used up and I smell a dark taint from him." **She said warily with Naruto sniffing the air and narrowed his eyes at the smell being worser than the Snake's and made a mental note to keep an eye on him and Shinji.

"Thanks for telling me about this ." Kirei waved her off with a slight smile before he schooled it as he saw them leave but narrowed his eyes at Naruto only to gasp in fear as he met the heterochromia eyes of Naruto as a visage of a man glaring down at him with purple metallic ringed eyes wearing a monk robe and hakama pants and sandals with a monk spade in his hand eyes that glowed with godly power and soon the feeling left leaving the man gasping heavily on the floor with sweat trailing down his face watching them leave his sight.

"That boy...no way is he human." He said in disbelieve before standing up and went back to sorting the books in the temple so nothing was out of order, not knowing his life will end one day by someone's hand.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was quiet as Joan hung off his arm his eyes kept straight on the road although he sensed a huge prana signature it was big by comparison but, not equal to his in the slightest his Prana levels were equal to his chakra levels without Kiara's chakra which was at least 5 tails along with the fact he had Low-Kage control due to him training with a seal blocking Kiara's chakra from his system allowing him to fight without her chakra at all which was a feat in itself since it hurt like a bitch.

He was slightly surprised when he detected Illya's signature right next to it meaning only one thing...

She was a master in this war as well...interesting.

"Girl's stay alert he whispered to them..." They nodded with their eyes alert and senses sharp.

(Rooftops)

Illya raised an eyebrow seeing Naruto glance in her direction wondering how he found her that easily before turning to her servant who was a very huge person carrying a large stone slab sword that had a serrated blade and was no doubt heavy yet it looked lightweight in his hands and the intimidating thing about him was his crimson blood eyes that seemed to hold lots of rage inside them waiting to be unleashed.

"Beserker..." Beserker turned to his master stoically.

"It's time to test Shirou-nee-san I want to see if she's actually ready for this war..." She commanded softly with Beserker letting out a growl before jumping down as Naruto and the others reached a cemetery.

(With Naruto and Co.)

Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt the ground tremble causing the others to follow suit looking around with narrowed eyes while Naruto looked at one rooftop with an excited smirk. "So this is your game Illya-chan..." He whispered in a bloodthirsty tone as his face became shadowed only his heterochromia eyes were visible. (Badass right..).

Downplay - Save me 

Saber looked up in alarm to see a large sword heading for them. "Shirou-chan watch out!" Naruto shouted grabbing both Saber and Shirou and used his wind manipulation to blast them through the air with Joan following him just as the sword impacted deep into the ground causing cracks and fissures and the size of the sword made Naruto whistle but, secretly analyzing it taking in every detail of the blade so he can make another copy just to scar the piss out of his tormentors back at home.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya and Caster land next to him with their battle faces on eyeing Beserker warily noting the high amount of Prana radiating off his body.

"Naruto you know who this guy is?" Jiraiya asked not taking his eyes off the Beserker who was growling radiating Killing Intent in huge amounts getting ready to attack.

"His name is Beserker, Jiraiya-sensei but he's a Hero Reincarnated in the form of a human turned god named Heracles and form what I can see his class suggests he has massive amounts of strength but slightly equal amount of speed and I must stress the point we avoid that sword except me since my body can go against it due to its modifications and the fact I trained it to be tough might get a bruise or a scratch though." He muttered before he called out his energy arms that solidified into 9 arms on his back.

Beserker growled before dashing at Shirou with fast speeds that looked out of place on a Beserker and was about to slice her only for Shirou to dodge and slash at his chest only for it to be blocked causing a shockwave getting surprised looks from Saber and Joan at how fluent her moves were it was like they were refined and sharpened and smiled seeing the blazing fires in her eyes of determination and fierceness.

"You want a fight Beserker?" Shirou said lowly before her marking glowed bright blue on her arm and face and a blue aura to blaze around her and roared slashing at Beserker sending him skidding back crashing into many tombstones shocking Illya completely never seeing Beserker get thrown away like that.

"Impressive sister most impressive..." She whispered watching the battle between Beserker against the master and servants.

Beserker growled in a guttural way that seemed like approval and slight respect before dashing at Shirou again much faster only for a pair of metallic arms to grab his sword without any resistance and when he looked down he saw Naruto looking at him with bloodthirsty eyes. "This is between me and you Beserker, Shirou-chan is ready for this war I guarantee it!" He said fiercely with the others looking at him in awe.

Jiraiya smiled when he saw the image of his late student standing behind Naruto smiling at his son In pride before vanishing just as Naruto roared launching a barrage of punches at Beserker's abdomen with each contact blasts of energy shot from the impact and shockwaves cracking the ground around them. "Show me what you got Heracles!" Beserker narrowed his eyes at Naruto and dashed at him with even faster speed and met him in the middle as both clashed fists against blade causing massive shockwaves and craters from their attacks missing and connecting.

Naruto's hair spiked up ferally and clenched his fists tightly and took two steps seemingly appearing in front of Beserker fist in mid-swing shocking Rin who saw the familiar stance. "That's Kirei's martial arts style..." She whispered.

Naruto punched directly at Beserker's chest at unseen speeds that Beserker wasn't fast enough to counter and embedded in his chest while Naruto continued to push deeper reaching his heart closely before he shot a shockwave blasting Beserker all the way across the area smacking into a wall causing it to fall down on him in the collision.

Naruto breathed in deeply with a sigh of disappointment. "I expected more from you Beserker." Naruto said turning away walking back towards the others only to stop glancing behind him only to catch the blade of Beserker's weapon between his two fingers causing a crater under his feet and looked up to see Beserker looking more angry than ever.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting you survived having your heart exploded inside your chest your the first to survive besides those ROOT anbu that managed to sneak into this city." The others eye's widened hearing what he said to think his hand to hand prowess was so deadly he could destroy someone's heart with one attack but, when he said ROOT Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in anger.

_'Damn you Danzo i'll kill you if you go after my godson again!" _He growled inwardly with Caster sending soothing feelings through their mental link calming him down.

Naruto sensed another person hidden two of them he sensed the one that was hiding when he fought Lancer and Archer. "Archer-hime you can come out now." The signature seemed surprised before Archer appeared with a serious look while she sent a searching one toward Shirou who returned it with a cold gaze surprising her. "So Beserker makes an appearance..." She muttered.

"May I ask why you're here?" Naruto asked not looking at her.

"I came to help you fight Beserker though it seems you have it handled." She shrugged only to freeze seeing Rin's stern look on her and yelped when she was dragged by the ear towards the others giving the Archer-class servant a tongue lashing making her seem like a pouting child.

Beserker got annoyed than attacked Naruto after getting his blade from his grip only to his shock he was blocked by a Zanbatou blade except it was the Legendary Kubukiri Houcho gleaming ominously.

Jiraiya grinned. "So you traced that blade just from memory alone huh?" Naruto flashed a smirk in their direction while Archer's eyes turned to hearts seeing such masterful weapon tracing getting a sweatdrop from Rin at her servant's bi-polar attitude.

"Let's go Beserker!" His eyes gleamed madly with excitement and saw a slight smirk on Beserker's face and thus both began their dance of death every slash, thrust, block, and parry met with masterful precision and after a couple of hours battling nearly the whole ground was destroyed by their titan-like strength and Beserker had acquired a multitude of wounds while Naruto only had ruffled clothing from their scuffle.

Beserker roared slashing at Naruto who blocked but, was sent skidding back and was about to attack only for Beserker to turn towards Shirou and dashed at her only to clash with Saber only to smack her away with a viscous backhand wounding her and was about to finish her off only for Shirou to appear in the blades path.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and tried to stop her but, was too far away. "Shirou-chan noooooooo!" Shirou was sent flying from the slash to her torso blood flying from her mouth and a sad smile in his direction and whispered those words forever burned into his mind.

"I love you Ruto-kun..." She whispered before crashing into a wall cracking it and slowly slid down bleeding heavily.

Everyone was quiet only to freeze as Naruto's breath suddenly got heavy as he started hyperventilating and tears dripped from his eyes. "Kami-sama... why have you done this to me?" He whispered in a broken tone tears dripping from his eyes even more while Joan felt her heart tear seeing her master in this state and was about to unleash her fury on Beserker only for the air to suddenly go heavy as Naruto's sobs turned into animalistic growls that made everyone's neck hairs stand up on end.

"Complete Trace-On Continuous Fire!" Naruto shouted as a portal appeared behind him and suddenly blades of every kind began firing rapidly at Beserker who was having trouble blocking all of them and began getting more severe wounds as Naruto sent more of them at Shirou's slayer with cold, unfeeling eyes.

Naruto held out his hand and to their shock did an exact replica of Saber's legendary Ex-caliber sword appear in his hand except instead of gold and blue it was crimson red and black radiating such malice the air was suffocating and watched it glow as he held it in a Kendo stance raising it above his head cold eyes never leaving Beserker who for the first time felt fear.

"**Ex..." **He whispered in a demonic tone as the aura around the blade grew into a blazing fire and suddenly his eyes glowed ethereally and was about to slash down only to freeze eyes wide hearing a weak voice sound out.

"Naruto-kun, stop that's enough..." Shirou's voice whispered weakly as she stood up shakily and walked toward him her chest still bleeding and her body rattled with coughs yet still had that confident smile that captured his cold closed heart.

Naruto stared at her with shaky hands and dropped his sword looking at her in shock and happiness. _'Her eyes were like mine when I wanted to be acknowledged...' _He whispered in his mind with Kiara nodding in agreement.

"Beserker-san go back to your master I know what is required of me ok?" She asked sincerely with Beserker nodding at her before jumping away into the night before she collapsed only for Naruto to catch her with his palm being covered in a green aura.

Naruto pressed a power point on her chest and right before their eyes did her wound stop bleeding and heal and her skin got its color back along with her breathing sounding more clear and soft, Rin asked in an awed voice. "H-how?" Naruto smiled softly something he found himself doing a lot.

"Hokuto Shinken can kill but, it can also save lives the key is to gently press the power point on the body and it will boost the bodies healing capabilities. Shirou-chan should have a slightly better healing factor against cuts, bruises and scrapes along with some minor and mid-level poisons though it will take a few days for her to get rid of any severe wounds." He explained much to their shock and surprise.

"You know if you could heal with a touch Tsunade would be drooling in envy." Jiraiya deadpanned causing Naruto to snort in amusement picturing his grandmother on his Uzumaki side demanding he teach her that and that was very funny indeed.

"Naruto." Naruto turned to his godfather who had a grim look on his face and that somewhat made Naruto wary.

"What's wrong Father?" He asked dreading the answer.

"When me and Medea were walking around Fuyuki city on a date me and her sensed life-force stealing seal around the school except there was more than one seal there aren't any students at school right we'll have to get rid of them tomorrow." He explained with Naruto scowling deeply knowing only one asshole was petty and self-centered enough to pull this shit.

"Shinji Matou..." He said coldly making everyone get chills.

"I almost feel sorry for that asshole..." Saber whispered to Joan who nodded in agreement knowing Naruto is going to make sure he kills the asshole for the sake of Sakura and the others.

Shinji had no idea how fucked he was right now...

(Next day)

Naruto straps his weapons and gear on before using his concealment genjutsu on them so no one will freak out and heads outside with the girls only to hear Shirou and Saber arguing about another servant at the school and see's Saber run off toward the school making him curse before running after her.

"Come on girls" Rin yelled rushing outside to follow Naruto who was nothing but, a blur going after Saber towards the school.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto appears inside the school to see it empty, and concluded everyone must be in class or just not here and heard clangs of metal and rushed further into the school noting the hall seemed to turn blood red in color and soon reached the hall where he found Saber fighting a man wearing the clothes of a Noble and both were about to use their Noble Phantasms. "STOP now! Saber!" Joan shouted using her command spell ability causing both Servants to cease attacking and back away.

"Thank you Ruler-sama I tried to explain to Saber-san I had no intention of fighting but, she didn't seem to listen." The man said giving saber a stern gaze which Naruto copied too making Saber pout childishly with puffed up cheeks.

"Saber-chan you were acting more like a Beserker than your calm composed self." He scolded her making Saber pout again like a 5 year old getting a tongue lashing.

"I thought he was that baka Shinji's servant." She whined with the man named Assassin having a look of utter disgust and revulsion.

"If I was his servant I would have severed his head and stuck it on a pike!" The man ranted about how a noble man like him wouldn't stoop so low to be a servant to someone like Shinji making Naruto and Ruler deadpan at Saber who looked sheepish.

"Although that was a good fight someone was watching our battle no doubt waiting for us to use our Noble Phantasms." Assassin said lowly only Naruto and his group could hear him with Naruto's lips quirking into a smirk and suddenly used his Presence Concealment to disappear somewhere getting a look of shock from Assassin at a human being able to use that before hearing a yelp of surprise and pain as Shinji Matou was kicked out in front of them whining in pain and had to pale when he saw Naruto's cold gaze on him.

"Do you remember me, Shinji-kun?" Naruto asked eyes closed with a calm smile that seemed to radiate malicious intent making Joan, Saber, and Assassin shiver in fright.

_'Scratch that no way this kids human?" _Assassin sweated as the aura around him grew dangerous.

"I am going to give a simple option Matou Shinji..." He said coldly causing Shinji to shrink in on himself.

"W-w-whar is it!" He squeaked with Naruto smirking darkly and stopped right in front of Shinji and leaned down into the boy's face slightly.

"De-activate the spell or your life is forfeit." He said in a dark tone that made Shinji piss and shit himself.

"W-wh-what are you gonna do Namikaze if I don't!" He sneered weakly with Naruto smiling evilly making Kiara scared again so much she retreated deeper into the forest her eyes wide scared.

Naruto pulled out the Contender that was colored black and red. "I kill you right here and now along with the fact no one will miss you I'm sure on second thought." Naruto thought for a second before snapping his finger as a surge of Prana covered the entire school suddenly the oppressive air around the school vanished replaced with a calm atmosphere.

"Rider's Blood Fort: Andromeda is canceled." He said triumphantly with Shinji gasping at him with a shaky finger expression of shock, and anger at his plan ruined.

"How the hell did you cancel it!" He roared at a calm, composed Naruto who was cleaning his ear with his sole pinky.

"It's quite easy since I have the same class as her except my abilities in her class is class SS++ meaning overpowering her reality marble technique is a very easy feat since it's similar to my Jikukan Kekkai skills where I trap someone in an alternate dimension." He said boredly looking down at Shinji with an lazy eye in his heterochromia eyes.

"If Rider-chan wants a new master I will let her decide, you can come out now." He heard soft footsteps and saw Rider stepping out her lavender flowing hair swaying behind her looking at Naruto with a pink tinge on her cheek.

"Is what you said true you're giving me a choice?" She asked hopefully getting a nod she immediately kissed him causing her connection with Shinji to sever while Naruto gained another connection and kissed her back with equal passion causing a moan to escape form her mouth causing their connection to strengthen till she gasped seeing Naruto's eyes change into multicolored with the eye being mostly light blue.

"Hmm it seems I have a doujutsu of some kind?" He mused and saw lines tracing everyone's bodie and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

These lines show the weak spots on the human body except each one could potentially kill, injure, or cripple someone permanently but, he just smirked and traced a line on Shinji's shoulder causing a gash on his arm getting a howl of pain which was like a song to Naruto's ears.

Rider smiled. "It seem's Naruto-kun has the Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception those eyes are very rare in a Magus's bloodline they allow you to tell how someone will die and when and also those lines you see allow you to trace them causing the death to happen but, it seems you have control over it from the gash on Matou's shoulder." She mused with a grin hugging his left arm and motioned the others that they were leaving but not before parting some words to the Matou member. "Remember this Matou Shinji your life is in my hands and I can easily take it away." He laughed demonically as they disappeared from view leaving a very scared Shinji who ran back to class.

(Main Street)

Naruto was talking with the others about his eyes and what's been happening around the city while Medusa gave them information about what's been going on at the temple and suddenly jumped back as a wave of swords and blades pierced their previous location and looked up to see a golden armored female smirking down at them like they were bugs under her heel well except for Naruto that is.

"Well what's the Queen Of Heroes doing here in this war" He asked in a mocking tone making Gilgamesh chuckle in a melodic tone.

"So this is the infamous Sage-class Naruto Namikaze it's an honor to meet such a delicious specimen such as yourself." Gilgamesh purred seductively making Naruto's back go ramrod straight as he felt himself under the gaze of a hungry lioness.

"You don't say." He said twitching slightly.

"Gilgamesh held her gaze on him for a while before turning to the others. "We'll meet later Naruto-kun then we can see if you're worthy of your title besides a Queen does need her king..." She said sultrily making sweat drop down his neck before vanishing to who knows where and soon Naruto felt gazes on him and turned to the girls with blank eyes.

"What?"

"Naruto-san I pity you right now when the Queen Of Heroes set's her sights on something she will get it no matter what?" Assassin said in a tone of pity before walking off into the night as the girls barrage him with questions making him irritated before walking home.

Lancer suddenly appeared from an alleyway with a chuckle of mirth looking at Naruto's back. "Looks like we're gonna have our own King Of Heroes soon?" He chuckled mirthfully before heading back to his master to relax.

Naruto sneezed wondering who was talking about him before heading back home to sleep.

(Later At Night)

Shirou was sweating in her bed the reason why is because she Is having dreams of Saber during her time as Arturia one who fought for their country and another dream being saved by her father-figure Emiya Kiritsugu from the fire that was started by the 4th Holy Grail and realizes her and Saber have more in common than they thought and got out of bed wearing a pair of light pink panties and a black t-shirt covering her legs and walked toward Naruto's room

She entered and saw Naruto's peaceful looking face shining in the moonlight wearing only a pair of black boxers leaving him barechested making it hard not to blush and drool before tapping Naruto on the chest softly which was enough to wake him and he was surprised to see Shirou in his room. "Shirou-chan what's wrong?" He asked after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and saw Shirou looking down shyly with a blush.

"Ano, Ruto-kun is it ok if I sleep with you tonight I can't sleep?" She asked with Naruto smiling softly before lifting up the covers showing Ruler on his other side and allowed her to occupy his right side and snuggled close to him and looked up into his eyes that gazed at her with love and worry before kissing her before going to sleep and hugged both girls close. "I won't let my loved one's go I swear on my nindo..." He whispered getting smiles from Ruler, Shirou, and Kiara who heard him before letting sleep claim them.

The next day Shirou talks with Saber about the dreams she had and realized once the war is over she will have to relive her life over something that Shirou begged and pleaded her not to accept but, she just smiled weakly and replied with tears in her eyes. "Shirou-chan it can't be helped i'm destined to forever relive my previous life there's nothing you can do for me..." She whispered hugging her master who sobbed into her chest at losing the one she came to see as a sister.

"Saber-hime there is a way." Saber gasped looking toward Naruto who smiled walking on.

Naruto channeled chakra and youki to his fangs and bit her on the neck getting a gasp from Saber before moaning as a very powerful aura formed around them as both started to kiss and soon Saber felt her connection to the growl sever before feeling connected to Naruto and pulled back with a smile letting the aura die down. "Thank you Naruto-kun you released me from my shackles..." She whispered happily at finally being able to live a new life while Naruto did the same for Ruler, Medusa, and Shirou as he had gotten very close to them and those feelings evolved into love screw their age.

Ruler had a fox overlapped by a purple cross

Saber had her sword Ex-caliber surrounded by a blue kitsune

Medusa a viper and a fox intertwining each other

Shirou had a coat of arms surrounded by a 9 tailed fox

"You girls wanna go out on a date tomorrow my treat?" Naruto grinned charmingly getting a set of girlish squeals from his now 4 mates who glomped him and immediately went to sleep with images of their date in their minds while Naruto went to bed with a chuckle and his heart warm at finally having those he can love but, his thoughts darkened about meeting certain members of Konoha especially some of the sensei's rookie's, anbu and council.

"If they think i'm some kind of slave I will bring down Kami-sama's wrath on them..." He whispered dangerously his MEODP eyes flashing (i'll call it this for short or I might say the whole thing whatever floats your boat *Cue Shrug*).

Kiara just shivered in her seal shaking her head in pity already knowing Naruto is gonna be a freaking unstoppable Maelstrom after the training trip is over and that made her grin excitingly to think he had mastered her chakra already and accepted his own dark hatred along with hers without even keeling over showing his resolve.

(Ryuudou Temple)

"I had no idea you were this pathetic Matou." Lancer sneered giving the arrogant boy a menacing mocking grin that made the boy more pissed off by the second as Lancer and Gilgamesh were simultaneously insulting, and throwing jeers at him on his weakness as a Magi which was a blow to his pride and ego inwardly swearing to take his frustrations out on his sister Shinji.

"I will make you pay Namikaze!" He snarled hatefully not seeing Lancer and Gilgamesh's narrowed eyes that were filled with malice at the threatening tone when he spoke Naruto's name.

'This little shit isn't worthy enough to lick the dirt from Naruto-kun's boots!' Gilgamesh sneered at the pathetic boy before her with Lancer having the same thoughts as her.

The next day Naruto and the others had a day off so he and the girls got ready for their dates. He was dressed in some black jeans, white sneakers, a black shirt with a golden dragon imprinted on the front and back along with his red and black belt and some opera length black gloves with dark red belts strapped on and his hair shaggy and wild giving him a bad boy image.

"You girls ready!" He called out and when they came down his eyes bulged seeing their looks.

Shirou wore some a black skirt with matching shoes and a blue shirt that hugged her figure along with her hair being in a ponytail.

Saber was dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, black heels, and wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt with her name on the front.

Ruler wore some black pants, purple sandals, and a black shirt along with her blond hair tied back into two pigtails giving her a cute sister look.

Medusa had her eye blocker off after Naruto used his Master Fuuinjutsu skills alongside Jiraiya to make a seal where she could activate her petrification eyes whenever she wants showing her pupilless blood red eyes that were like beautiful gems to him. She wore a black skirt with some shorts underneath, black long heels, and red blouse that made her look gorgeous.

Naruto turned toward an amused Jiraiya and Caster. "Tou-san, Kaa-san is it me or am I in heaven because i'm seeing some beautiful angels in front of me?" He asked them making Shirou, Ruler, Saber, and Medusa blush while inwardly squealing at his compliment before heading out.

Jiraiya smiles as he held Medea in his arms. "He's growing up already Jiraiya-kun?" Medea smiled as she saw them run laughing with each other while Ruler had jumped on Naruto's back laughing the whole time.

"Yea in this city Naruto can find happiness and love without being around such biased people but, he isn't going to like it when we have to return." He cringed at that along with Medea who clutched him tighter.

"I'm going with you after you used that Fuuinjutsu I won't disappear if the grail is destroyed thanks to Naruto's help and also his girls are free from the grail's power as well." She smiled in triumph with Jiraiya chuckled at before heading back inside with Medea.

_'The question im wondering is how did the ROOT nin know where Fuyuki city was? unless there was someone who wanted Naruto on a leash.' _He scowled inwardly picturing that stupid Haruno Patriarch and her slut of a daughter before writing a report to Tsunade except it didn't detail their location and watched one of his Toad's poof towards Konoha.

(With Naruto)

"So girls how do you like the food?" Naruto asked smiling all he got were a set of four kisses from Shirou, Saber, Ruler, and Rider who were eating at a café with him they were eating ice cream with him and Rider was doing a very good job of sending some not so innocent images through his head that made even Kiara blush a bit.

"Ne, Naruto-kun is it possible for us to use chakra?" Shirou asked curiously with the other girls turning to Naruto with the same question while Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully.

'You think it's possible Kiara-chan?' He asked his favorite vixen who was in deep thought.

**"Yes it's possible but, the process will be painful since you will have to use my youki to unlock it but, i'm sure they can handle it though as a warning their chakra networks might be the size of a seasoned anbu meaning they can start their training much quicker." **Naruto nodded at that and relayed the confirmation to his girls who squealed and hugged him tightly getting a gasp of surprise at Rider grinding against his crotch making him blush slightly.

"Rider-hime what are you doing?" He asked quietly trying to keep a moan from escaping him while Rider just looked at him in lust and arousal.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama it's just that my love for you has been burning inside me for a while ever since I saw your battle with Lancer I felt attracted to you, and it became stronger after you stopped Shinji from draining the students of their life-force at school words can't express how deep I love you the others feel the same Naru-koi." She said pointing to Shirou, Saber, and Ruler who nodded with smiles making him feel even more warm and felt something drop from his eye looking at it he saw it was a tear?

'I thought I trained myself not to cry anymore?' He thought shakily while Kiara sighed sadly at her loved one.

**"You maybe all powerful, cold, emotionless, and unfeeling on the outside but on the inside your heart is still human don't give up your own humanity just so you won't feel sad anymore." **Kiara told him softly with Naruto chuckling weakly at how futile his effort was.

"Guess I was still too cautious about being used, my mask kept coming back." He chuckled weakly getting sad looks from his girls while Rider was boiling in rage at what he heard about his sabotage to his education.

"If any of these Konoha-nin try to harm my master I will make sure no one finds their bodies." She said ominously making Naruto whistle knowing Konoha is going to get it now hell hath no fury like a protective wife that made him chuckle as they continued their date which he enjoyed along with the girls and soon they realized it was nighttime outside and walked out after paying for their meal promising to come back later.

Naruto's senses were blaring and grabbed Shiro and held his palm out creating a purple barrier that had lotus petals in the corners just as a barrage of blades impacted against the barrier clanging to the ground after hitting the shield after the assault stopped Naruto looked up to see Gilgamesh looking like she swallowed a lemon making his eyes narrow.

_'She's being forced to do this and that signature...SHinji!" _He sneered inwardly sensing the Matou male was near and could gladly say he was very suicidal to come after him again.

"Gilgamesh-hime, why did you attack me when I was on a date with the girls?" He said sternly making Gilgamesh pout at not being invited to the date but, winced when she had her order reinforced and sent another wave of swords and blades at Naruto who stood there and waited till they were close and closed his eyes. "Juryuton: Shinra Tensei!" All the blades were instantly blasted away by a shockwave that erupted from Naruto that managed to knock Gilgamesh back a few feet shocking her.

"He can control gravity repulsion..." She whispered under her breath eyeing Naruto critically before her eyes bulged when the massive Kubukiri Hocho materialized in the air landing in his hand cracking the ground from the weight and saw the blade crackle with azure blue flames and instantly Naruto swung it. "**Azure Blaze Wave!" **Gilgamesh's eyes widened before jumping out of the way as the flames passed below her causing the ground to become scorched along with the metals being reduced to metal goop, the heat from it was felt even when she was high in the air and it made her sweat.

Naruto rolled his shoulder slightly with a look of boredom before a red portal opened behind him showing the hilts of various swords. He sealed away the massive sword before grabbing the hilt of a black nodachi and a silver wakizashi and dashed at Gilgamesh who managed to put up her own sword blocking the strike only to use her gauntlet to block a strike from Naruto's wakizashi as he and her began a dance of death clangs of metal rang through the night as they zipped across the city fighting on the ground and even mid-air causing shockwaves destroying the ground both of them looking each other in the eyes the whole time.

Jiraiya and Medea were looking at Naruto in shock and awe at how skilled he is and it reminded the Toad sage of Kushina and Minato except he was going harder than they ever did as he was fighting using a mix of Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Bukijutsu as he was fighting with multiple swords on his body like the Raikage's little brother.

"It's amazing at how far he's come within just 9 months isn't Koi?" Caster said as her eyes followed the flashing lights and blurring figures of the two warriors battling with grins on their faces.

Jiraiya nods. "There's no other prodigy or hard worker out there that can match Naruto's intellect, skills, compassion or ruthlessness he makes Kiri Nin look like little baby sharks!" He ranted with Caster snorting in amusement at that thought as she had seen his ruthlessness when some sexist pig tried to hit on her. He sent the man to the hospital with a pole stuck up his ass along with a broken pelvis and a busted skull making many fear getting the same if they went after Caster.

Naruto danced around Gilgamesh's strikes and got close to her face causing her to blush at his ladykiller smirk and suddenly he licked her neck causing her to moan in lust and arousal along with pleasure at his soft tongue on her creamy skin and jumped back as he tried to slash her abdomen again and suddenly he sheathed his single sword and shifted into a Battoujutsu stance.

"I will show you a fraction of my true speed Gilgamesh-hime my Kenjutsu Ougi** Shutensatsu! (Instant Heaven Kill)!" **He shouted before he blurred like a streak of light while simultaneously unsheathing his katana and appeared behind her sheathing it instantly.

Gilgamesh suddenly arched her back in pain and let out a silent scream as a deep slash wound appeared on her back as his attack cut through her enchanted armor and was about to plummet to the ground only for Naruto to catch her with wings of white chakra behind him and slowly descended looking like a heavenly angel which Gilgamesh looked at him in awe.

"T-tenshi-kun?" She asked weakly with Naruto letting out a heavenly chuckle that made her heart flutter.

"Yes i'm an angel Gilgamesh-hime." He grinned at her awed look before he leaned down to her neck and licked it slightly sending a shiver through her.

"Since I defeated you Gilgamesh-hime I claim you as mine..." He whispered before he pierced her shoulder with his fangs making her moan in pain and pleasure as his youki coursed through her body and instantly a mark of a golden 9 tailed kitsune appeared on her collarbone along with the symbol of her blade Enuma Elish and her eyes to gain a darker shade of red and a slit in the middle giving her a vulpine visage.

Gilgamesh smiled at her mate already knowing she was finally defeated by someone other than her long time friend Saber and tried to stand up only to wince from the pain of the wound. Naruto saw this and placed his palm on her back and to her shock the wound closed leaving unmarred skin behind flawless as ever and the feeling of pain gone.

"Thank you Naruto-kun.." she muttered before hearing footsteps and looked up to see Rin and the others running toward them with worried looks.

"Guy's we've got a problem Illya's been kidnapped by Kotohime due to her being a vessel for the grail, he also ordered Gilgamesh to kill Beserker we have to get her back!" Rin said hysterically with the others nodding while Naruto was quiet his hair covering his eyes and suddenly stood up with Gilgamesh.

"It seem's I will have to use this after all..." He muttered as a tri-prong kunai materialized in his hand shocking Jiraiya who looked at his godson in awe.

_'Could he already have it mastered...Minato, Kushina you would be so proud of your son." _Jiraiya smiled fondly at his surrogate son.

"Let's go Gilgamesh-hime go back to Kotohime after our fight so he won't be suspicious?" Gilgamesh nodded before running off to the Kotohime Church with the others doing the same while Naruto just grinned before vanishing in a black flash showing his mastery of it after using it multiple times on seals he placed around Fuyuki city, outside it and at Illya's, Rin's, and the temples locations to get a feel for it and could gladly say he can use it without any side effects.

(Kotohime Church)

Illya grunted tugging at the ropes she was bounded to on a chair while inwardly she is weeping at the loss of her first friend Beserker but, doesn't show any sadness outwardly while giving Shinji a cold look it made the boy hide behind Lancer who gave the girl a sorry look which she nodded at while she glares hatefully at Kotohime. and decides to taunt him. "Hn, you call yourself a priest Kotohime-san oh how naïve." She drawled in barely contained scornful amusement making the man's hand twitch while Lance looked away with his hand covering his mouth trying to keep from laughing.

"Be quiet Einzbern! be grateful the Mighty Grail has decided to use you as it's vessel to bring Angra Mainyu so I will become this city's god!" He spat at Illya who just gave him a bored glance which infuriated him but, mentally clamed himself before setting the requirements for the Ritual only for an explosion to rock the church.

"Caster!, Kuzuki!" Two men appeared by his side with passive expressions.

"**HEY KOTOHIME-YARO KNOCK KNOCK MOTHERFUCKER!" **Naruto's voice boomed making Illya and Lancer bust out laughing.

Illya noticed a marking on her chest and realized it was a teleportation one and grinned and whistled at Kotohime making the others snap their heads toward her and raised an eyebrow seeing her grin. "Sayonara assholes!" She barked before vanishing in a black light towards Naruto's position making the priest roar in rage before ordering them both to attack now

(Outside Kotohime Church)

Illya instantly appeared in front of them landing in Naruto's arms . "Hey Illya-hime miss me?" Naruto grinned at her blush while she poked him in the chest repeatedly with puffed up cheeks.

"Yes I am, and what's this I hear about you taking them on a date!" She said furiously pointing at Shirou and the other girls before pointing at herself.

"And not me! after this you Naruto Namikaze are taking me on a date no questions asked!" She demanded making him blink before shrugging.

"Sure Illya-hime." He said in his cool voice getting a squeal from illya who glomped him making Shirou glare at her in indignation before arguing with her at how gets to hug him like that making Jiraiya sweatdrop at how those two acted like the banshee sisters back in Konoha.

"Namikaze!" Naruto looked up with a smirk seeing Kotohime appear with Suzuki and Caster along with Lancer and Shinji who sweated seeing Naruto's face.

Naruto analyzed their opponents and mentally calculated who should fight who. "Jiraiya you and Medea against the clown, Shirou, Rin, Sakura you guys take Caster and Shinji along with Lancer." He told them getting nods while Sakura and Rin got curious.

"Who will you be fighting?" Her answer was a terrifying demonic bloodthirsty grin as his gloves tightened against his fists.

"Kuzuki and Kotohime are mine." He said ominously as an armor of red lightning appeared around him causing his hair to spike up.

"Oh my if it isn't Joan-hime!" Caster crowed in delight making Ruler feel green in the face and disgusted while Naruto's face darkened.

"Ruler-kobito who is this thing in front of me?" Naruto asked in a clipped tone making the others go rigid knowing that tone means he is going to break someone into pieces.

"He used to be one of my comrades before I was executed for just doing my job and he just abandoned me!" She spat angrily but, everyone's eyes widened as the air's temperature dropped several degrees and saw the source was Naruto who cracked his knuckles ominously and glared at Kuzuki and Kotohime who began to sweat.

"Show no mercy to anyone." He said harshly.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Naruto's girls chorused in unison with deadly grins on their faces reeking bloodlust that made even Jiraiya nervous.

"Naruto what the hell did you teach these girls?" He asked warily seeing the smirk on Naruto's face.

He got one reply that confirmed his suspicions. "I taught them how to fight like warriors." The girls immediately sprang into actions attacking their acquired targets while Naruto confronted Kuzuki and Kotohime who stood in martial arts stances.

Naruto moved into his Suichoken stance as his eyes turned cold and ruthless scaring them at the eyes of the 14 year old. "Let's finish this!" He said coldly before slashing the air sending a pressure wave causing both of them to dodge and engage Naruto in hand to hand combat and realized that Naruto was more experienced in hand to hand combat than them as everytime they attacked he seemed to move around them with the grace of a bird sending knife-hand stirkes and slashes that caused cuts to appear on their faces.

Naruto blocked and knocked away their lethal strikes with a clam face never leaving him and saw Shinji trying to backstab Sakura and grabbed Kuzuki by his arm and judo tossed him into Shinji sending both crashing into the ground in pain while Kotohime tried to use his speed to strike at Naruto's heart.

"Time Alter: Double Accel!" Naruto instantly got faster and flowed around Kotohime before pulling out the contender and revealed it's true form a Gunblade and saw Kotohime pull out some kind of finger grips that sprouted knifes and dashed at Naruto with inhuman speeds thanks to his Magecraft.

Naruto smirked before channeling earth chakra and fired a hail of bullets that impacted his body knocking him back each time before the blades cracked and fell to pieces. Naruto put his gunblade away and took a sprinter's position against Kotohime who did the same and then suddenly both took two steps before disappearing their fists in mid-swing Kotohime tried aiming at his heart again only for Naruto dodge and spin with a Rasengan in his hand and plunged it into the man's back. "Rasengan!" Kotohime screamed in pain as he was launched into the church like a spin top crashing into many chairs before impacting a cross making him look like a crucified victim.

Kuzuki snarled and charged at Naruto hoping to kill him with his back turned only for Naruto to flip into the air like a bird glowing with power and shouted with a powerful voice. "Nanto Suichoken Ougi!: Soaring Pure Grace!" Naruto swooped down slashing downward In a clawing motion swiping at Kuzuki who dodged barely getting away and saw Naruto stand up and walk away just as Jiriaya killed Caster with a Rasengan to the head and saw Lancer grab Shinji and Kotohime before escaping and kept walking to the others.

"We aren't finished here Namikaze!" Kuzuki growled as he was one of the teachers who saw Naruto as a failure and tried to make Shinji feel better by making false grades on their tests and when he saw Shinji defeated brutally by Naruto he tried to physically punish Naruto himself only for Naruto to take him down without a simple movement.

Naruto gazed back at Kuzuki with a look of stoicness. "You are already dead unlike Hokuto Shinken which destroys from within, Nanto Seiken destroys from the outside and it should happen in 3...2...1" He counted down boredly before Kuzuki screamed as blue lines appeared on his body and suddenly pieces of him split apart into a gory mess with Sochiro Kuzuki ceasing to exist.

"Yatta we won!" Illya cheered with the others doing the same while Naruto, Medea, and Jiraiya chuckled at the girls dancing around each other before they stopped making Naruto get a foreboding feeling when they turned toward him with eerie looks as they eyed him like a piece of meat and walked up to him.

"Um can I help you?" He asked backing up slowly and shivered when Medusa giggled pervertedly along with Ruler and Saber who made groping motions along with Illya as they advanced on him.

"I believe we need to relieve some stress don't you think, Naruto-koi?" Saber asked sweetly with another giggle making the blood drain from his face.

"Hey what's that!" He said dramatically pointing behind them causing the girls to look with wary eyes before blinking, turning back they saw Naruto running with a dust cloud behind him at very fast speeds making their eyes gleam in a deranged fashion and licked their lips in a vulpine manner and ran after Naruto. "Come back here Yoko-koi!' Naruto sped up as he saw them gaining on him and cryed anime tears.

"I'm too young to lose my innocence!" he cried as he yelped dodging a grab from Shirou and Illya.

Jiriaya and Medea chuckled as they were dashing along with them to head home to rest and prepare for the next year.

_'Only 2 years before we return back to the Elemental Nations...wonder how those bastards will take it when he shows them the true Naruto that was hidden away...kukuku' _He cackled inwardly.

* * *

Next chapter will be the 2nd year of the training trip and Naruto's time in Fuyuki city along with the UBW route which will be either 1 chapter or 2 on my decision.

Hope you enjoyed that battle and this chapter PM for any harem requests or any godlike Sekirei fic ideas

Shadow King Of The West Empire out!


	3. Chapter 3 UBW

**A/N: I have changed my name to Shinku Kami No Arashi just to give a heads up to the readers, sorry for the delay school has been a pain in the rear.**

**I have been discussing Magus SHinobi with my friend Elemental Overlord and will be doing a Naruto x EVA crossover since they are rarely attempted.**

**This chapter will introduce the events of the UBW route, plz be warned that some chapters will show an entirety of a certain movie so no flames thank you**

**From the last chapter you saw I had Naruto mark Saber, Shirou-chan, Ruler-chan, and Medusa-chan so they won't fade away after the war and had unlocked their chakra networks allowing them to use Prana and Chakra, the same happened to Gilgamesh-hime and will train them in using it.**

**If you want an estimate on their chakra levels and control it will be mentioned in the story.**

**Also please note Shinji will get what's coming too him I guarantee that! (Shinku's eyes crackled with black and red lightning while his mouth stretched into a demented grin)**

**this will be year 2 of Naruto's training trip and will begin his Senjutsu training Gama Sennin Modo kicks ass!**

**Now let's begin! **

(1 year later - Medea Residence)

One Year...

One Year had passed since that fateful battle against Kotohime and his comrades.

One Year where Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze had finally found his heart healed from all the pain he endured at the hands of his village.

One Year he had found the loves of his life, and felt complete.

After the battle at the temple, Naruto took to training the girls on how to use their chakra, and was floored that they had such high reserves and displayed mid-level control and taught them his signature jutsu allowing them to split time between training, reading, studying, and sparring and had to admit these girls would be a force to reckon with one day.

He was happy, his godfather along with his never-ending determination he became very experienced in Taijutsu, Weapons, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu he developed on his own from Kiara's instructions, Fuuinjutsu he had become a master in 1 year thanks to him re-engineering his seals to the Kage Bunshin allowing the memories to flow at a fast, yet gradually pace allowing him to get the full effects of his training.

He now stood 4 inches taller than his so-called friends back in Konoha and thanked his godfather and Kaa-san they got him off the ramen addiction and he got him to find a taste in vegetables, fruit, meat, and other foods like Pasta which he was seen eating everyday turning his fat into diamond-hard muscle making him get what was like a 20-pack which left Sakura, and the other girls drooling like mad.

He had talked with Kiara about another summoning contract and was gifted with the Demon Fox summoning contract where he would begin to learn Senjutsu to help aid him in battle.

He had figured Medusa would be more gifted in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Medical jutsu. Shirou Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu, Ruler Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and tactics. Saber would be like Ruler in the same regard and saw they were hard learners under his tutelage where Jiraiya joked he was training his own team which Naruto replied with a hard, firm tone.

"Jiraiya-tou-san, I am through with team 7 that team has brought me nothing but, bad memories after this training trip a new team will bloom in the leaves consisting of Me as the leader, Shirou-hime, Rin-hime, Sakura-hime, Gilgamesh-hime, Rider-chan, Saber-chan, Ruler-chan, Archer-hime along with two others as Team Arashi the first squad to have more than four members and we will make sure everyone, knows what happens when you mess with family!" Jiraiya had never been so touched and awed by his godson's speech and decided to take him to to become a Sage and was awed at Naruto having a demonic contract and agreed after meeting Kiara his opinion changed as her and the Bijuu were peace-keepers of the world.

Naruto told him he shall wait a few weeks before heading to the summoning realm and declared he will master Senjutsu in a few months which Jiraiya smirked and agreed knowing his godson always did the impossible and wondered how Akatsuki will fair against him now he was astonished the teen was already above Kage-level in just one year constantly doing Taijutsu, and physical training on his own while his clones worked on the other subjects and had to shiver at the sheer power of his Taijutsu styles especially the Surge Fist that allowed him to unlock the Yin and Yang parts of his own mind, body, and soul it was like he was some sort of superhuman.

Right now he is sitting on the patio with Medea, Naruto and the other girls wearing cool clothes consisted of shorts and t-shirts and were basking in the cool air, and sunlight enjoying the feeling of peace.

"You know Sensei Fuyuki City makes the shinobi world look meek when it comes to peace." Naruto said in a dry amused tone getting a snort from Jiraiya at that understatement it would make Orochimaru look like a straight person but, realized they couldn't let Fuyuki City be involved with their world and concluded with Naruto that they belonged in the Shinobi world.

"I am impressed you managed to bring these girls to Elite-Jounin level in just a few months after your birthday." Medea smiled proudly at her son who blushed slightly at her praise and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I developed it after self-teaching me thanks to that disgrace Hatake!" He spat in anger his eyes glowing with malice at the one who stunted his growth just remembering that bastard's face of smug satisfaction is enough to slightly crack his emotionless look.

"If i get to him kaa-san I guarantee you I will truly make him a cyclops..." He muttered ominously making Jiraiya sweat as the visage of Kiara appeared behind his godson and felt almost sorry for that silver haired bastard.

"Naruto-sama, even with your limiter on at it's max setting you're already Kage- no scratch that you're most likely the level where you can beat the Six-tails in sheer strength alone!" Medusa said truthfully with Kiara voicing her agreement.

**"I agree with her kit, your growth and skill is inhuman even in my eyes, not even my father was as powerful when he was your age." **Kiara whistled in sheer amazement at how powerful her container is.

"I had to hand it to such beautiful angels, Shirou-hime..." He purred seductively making Shirou giggle at him cutely.

"Mou~ Naruto-kun you spoil us too much!" She spoke in a mock chiding tone which made Saber snicker.

"Along with your Mystic Eyes of Death Perception that's an assassin's wet dream, gaki that's for sure." Jiraiya pointed out with Naruto nodding.

"Those buzzards on the council will expect me to take my beatings when we get back oh will they be in for a big surprise, kukukuku." Naruto chuckled darkly making a shiver go through Medusa's spine she loved how evil he sounded.

"Naruto-sama if you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop myself form taking you on this patio!" She said with lust with Naruto's eyes glowing deviously.

"Ara, ara i had no idea Rider-chan was such a lewd woman." He said flirtatiously.

"Come's with the territory, Naruto-sama." Ruler deadpanned at Rider who pouted.

Naruto's face turned serious. "Jiraiya, if encounter Orochimaru when we head back to the village I will take Orochimaru, and his toy i always wanted to test my Hokuto Shinken on that snake." He grinned ferally with Jiraiya smirking darkly making even Kiara disturbed by the demented gleam in his eye and had to whistle.

**'Well Pedo-teme is boned now.' **She sniggered.

"What about that bitch Sakura-yaro, Naruto-sama?" Saber asked with a grin showing her lengthened fangs from him marking her and the girls.

"She's fair game girls you have my permission to do anything you want with her." He replied boredly looking at his nails while the girls eyes lit up with sadistic joy and put on an innocent face.

"Anything~?" They asked cutely with Naruto and Jiraiya looking at each other mirth shining in their eyes.

_'Tsunade is so going to love these girls, HAHAHA!' _Both men cackled in laughter.

"Why, yes that includes miaming her if she's arrogant enough to think her pitiful Taijutsu will help even if she trained under Tsunade-sama she would still be weak just like Ino." Shirou cheered and huddled into a circle with the other girls whispering with the occasional evil cackle and giggle every few seconds getting raised eyebrows.

"Should i be concerned for the assholes in Konoha?" Medea asked her son who thought but, then chortled.

"Not one bit Kaa-san." She shrugged and went back to snuggling with Jiraiya.

For the rest of the day Naruto and the others sparred, trained and had great laughs with each other and went to rest since Naruto will leave for the summoning realm tomorrow.

(Fuyuki Park)

Archer sat near a tree looking a bit sad with her eyes closed as she recalled how harsh she had been for insulting her counterpart and didn't take into account Naruto throwing every argument back at her and screamed what could he know of her feelings and pain and got a sad, sympathetic smile understanding shining in his multicolored eyes.

"We are one in the same both were used by those we _thought _were our friends and loved ones. Don't take your frustrations out on your counterpart Shirou-hime, give her a chance and you'll see she's ready besides she could surprise you after all she's my mate." She had been shocked to the core at his conviction and set out to think on his words and cried for the first time realizing he had been right and blushed when he called her counterpart his mate and wondered how she looked so mature now.

"Penny for your thoughts." Archer looked to see her master Rin sitting beside her except her hair had a crimson highlight along with her having a set of fangs. "Naruto-kun marked me and Illya-chan after the battle since we got to know him better." She sighed in happiness while Archer just chuckled at her master with a sad sigh.

Both were quiet till Rin spoke up. "Archer-chan, Shirou-chan doesn't blame you for feeling this way...she understands you because of hearing Naruto's life at how similar it is to yours, she's strong now she could probably beat you now!" Something within Archer sparked like a small flame that became a blazing inferno.

She snorted and replied arrogantly. "Like she could compete with me!" Rin smirked with a vulpine look to it.

"Really, guess Naruto-kun attracts girls with arrogance as well that need to be humbled." She replied in a singsong voice causing a tick-mark to appear on Archer's temple.

"11 months, is what Shirou has before we fight, tell her to show me her resolve and loyalty towards Naruto and maybe I'll let my arrogance go and join you girls as his mate that's if he can handle this vixen of course." She ended in a teasing voice with Rin raising an eyebrow in amusement did she not realize who she was talking about.

"That's what Gilgamesh-chan said before getting her ass handed to her." Archer who was drinking a bottle of juice did a spit take and looked at her master with anime round eyes. Naruto that hot guy had beaten the Queen Of Heroes.

"She speaks the truth." They looked up to see Gilgamesh wearing a pair of jeans, white undershirt, boots and an open leather jacket that showed her concealed mate mark where Naruto bit her.

"Also Rin-chan that chakra thing Naruto taught the others, it was quite easy to figure out now I won't have to be around Kotohime all the time and can relax without hearing that lech Shinji rant about killing Tenshi-kun." She scowled along with Rin hearing that rapist's name.

"Naruto-kun spared his life on a whim, next time he won't be lucky!" Archer nodded at that and stood up before walking off her overcoat blowing in the wind.

"Remember, Rin-chan 11 months then we'll fight tell Naruto-kun i'll take him up on his offer." She smirked as she disappeared into the night

Gilgamesh shook her head. "I'm off i'm sure Kotohime is bitching again." She drawled getting a giggle from Rin who bid her goodbye.

(2 hours later - Outside cafe)

"Come back again, Naruto!" Naruto waved at his friend Ryuudou before walking home only to stop when he saw some guys harassing a woman with light pink hair and wore a regular suit and had silver bar earrings but, what he saw made his eyes narrow as he saw her bleeding profusely from her arm, side, and back and saw the lecherous looks the men were giving her.

His eyes flashed back to Konoha where he always killed rapists in a blind rage but, was always subdued by the bastard Sandaime and had his memories sealed away and that made his eyes darken with rage and walked toward the group the earth shaking under his steps as his black and crimson red tinted Matouki (Demonic Aura) flowed around him his eyes glowing a white/orange.

"Hey baby you don't look good we can get you some help if you give us something in return-" One was cut off from his perverted tendencies as they felt someone's eyes boring in their backs and turned around to see a teenager with pale blond hair looking at them with a hard look with his heterochromia eyes making them shiver while the injured woman named Bazett looked into his eyes and blushed when she found herself drawn to them and wondered why he had the look of a trained killer.

"I suggest you back away from before i decide to kill you." Naruto said coldly making even Bazett flinch and saw the group take out switchblades and swords.

"What you gonna do about it gaki!" Another sneered making his chubby face look even more revolting but gasped as blood escaped his mouth as he looked down shakily and to his friends horror while Bazett had an awed look Naruto's hand which was covered in Azure lightning was plunged through his chest out the back, and saw Naruto had an emotionless look on his face. Showing he had no remorse for what he did.

"I hate rapists, and rapists deserve a death sentence!" He snarled before his hand blurred using another style he learned taking gouges of flesh from his neck and caused him to bleed and freeze in ice. "N-nani!" He choked out as his body froze before shattering to pieces getting gasps and intakes of breath from everyone at what happened and saw Naruto exhale chilly breath and looked up with his ice-blue eye.

"Taizan Tenroken, feel it's icy claws of death!" Naruto shouted and swooped down using his time-alter he developed to affect the area around him in a large radius to slow down their bodies while his sped up. "Time Accel: Double Accel!" He instantly became a blur striking, and sending claw strikes to them gouging out chunks of flesh as their bodies shattered violently.

Bazett sat there in shock seeing a 15 yr old take down some strong dark Magi that were sent to kill her with barely any effort, using his barehands along with using the Time Alter that Kiritsugu Emiya was infamous for with better proficiency than him all without any remose and saw he left one alive and he was shaking badly as Naruto walked forward casually.

"Get lost and i may spare your life, trash." He said without looking at him enraging the surviving Magi who fired swords of darkness at Naruto who snapped his fingers causing them to disperse shocking both of them at displaying an ability that even Caster's have a hard time doing and snapped his fingers again causing swords of wind to appear at every angle around the man who looked around in fear trying to see if he cna escape.

"Don't bother, my **Wind Sword Encagement **spell is inescapable because it homes in on the target piercing them from all sides repent your sins in the afterlife bastard!" He said in a dark tone closing his fist like his friend Gaara did causing the swords to fly at fast speeds toward the screaming man shredding him completely.

Naruto clicked his fingers again causing the remains of the Magi's to burst into flames leaving nothing behind and turned to Bazett who was blushing at him as his handsome face came into view. "Are you alright ?" He asked concerned as he placed his glowing palms on her wounds healing them at a fast pace getting a small smile and a nod which Naruto smiled at.

"I'm glad you're ok, I was wondering where you were since Kiritsugu-san mentioned you being Shirou's caretaker if he died, Shirou-hime will be happy to see you now especially Lancer if he can, can you walk?" She nodded and stood up to her awe and surprise her wounds were healed to the point no scars were on her skin and thanked Naruto before following him to the Medea Residence.

"Sensei, Girls! I found !" he yelled and heard footsteps and saw them walking down the stairs and to her surprise she was glomped by a happy Shirou.

"Hey Bazett-oba-chan!" Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his snicker as he saw her eyebrow twitch while Shirou had a twitch of her lip.

They conversed with Bazett who they found out was betrayed by Kotohime and had her command spell for Lancer stolen, it was a shock for Bazett to be Lancer's master and that pissed him off since he was protective to those in trouble and hoped he could kill the bastard this time.

"Ano, Naruto-kun thank you for saving me." She bowed which Naruto waved off.

"It's no problem, i always seem to end up rescuing cute girls all the time as you can see." He gestured toward Illya, Sakura, and Shirou who blushed in embarrassment which Bazett giggled at.

"It's time Naruto, leave some blood clones of you and the girls so you can keep in touch with the others." Naruto nodded and cut his finger allowing him to bleed and did four handsigns. "Chishio Bunshin Jutsu!" Instantly the blood swirled into different directions there stood perfect replicas of Naruto, Illya, Sakura, Ruler, Shirou, Saber, Rin who nodded before heading to their originals rooms getting confused looks from the girls who grinned at the look on Naruto's face.

"Yes you girls will joining me at which is close to Kiara-chans realm to train with me, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto slammed hsi hand on the ground and with a poof of smoke an orange colored Toad appeared looking happy seeing naruto and hugged him. "ANiki!, great to see you man!" Naruto laughed warmly as he rubbed Gamakichi's head and noticed he was at the height of his upper body.

"So you ready to begin your Senjutsu training?" Naruto nodded and motioned for them to step into the circle along with Bazett and watched Gamakichi do 5 handsigns and stopped on the ram and shouted. "Gyaku Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Everyone vanished with a poof of smoke.

**( ) **

A poof of smoke appeared as everyone opened their eyes while Jiraiya had a smile as they took in the sights of the Toads realm and saw everywhere was nature, ponds, animals, grass, trees, and buildings and saw many Toads talking or hopping around.

"This place is beautiful..."Shirou breathed out getting a nod from Naruto who was equally stunned at the beauty and felt at peace and soon felt an energy intruding his chakra but, welcomed the calm feeling while simultaneously keeping all of his energies under control unaware of the crowd gathering in front of him nor the shocked looks the others had especially Jiraiya.

He felt at peace and calm but, felt it was incomplete and drawed in more of the energy while keeping his energies balanced at equal levels and heard an astonished whisper.

"He's learned it already..." He opened his eyes and saw everything in slower perception and felt he was more stronger than ever and looked into the lake and saw to his shock. His eyes now looked like that of an amphibian along with his eyes lids gaining a shade of orange. "So this is what Sage Mode feels like but, it feels unmastered still." He muttered before deactivating it.

"My word Jiraiya-bouya you never told me he understood Senjutsu that well?" A small old green toad commented in amazement along with a purple toad who stood on his godfather's shoulders.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, but i won't deny that I'm not proud of him I still haven't fully mastered it as it makes me look hideous." Medea rubbed his shoulders saying it doesn't matter.

Naruto felt an aura that came with age, wisdom, and experience from the two Toads that reminded him of a grandmother and grandfather and bowed. "It's nice to meet you Ma-sama, Pa-sama." Both elder Toads raised an eyebrow in wonder at the utmost respect for them and looked at Jiraiya who looked at his godson fondly.

"So respectful, Jiraiya how was he raised?" Ma flinched at the hurt and emotionless look in Naruto's eyes as he lowed his head refusing to meet their gaze while Fukasaku had a look of recognition.

"They abused him didn't they?" It wasn't a question but, a statement and saw Naruto make a handsign with shaky arms showing his discomfort on the subject and whispered in a pained voice. "Ninja Art: Memory Revealing Jutsu..." Instantly everyone including the Toads saw all of his memories getting cries of disgust, sadness, and outrage at what Naruto had to endure, even the girls including Bazett who felt attraction to Naruto sobbed their hearts out seeing his memories that was just too real to be true.

"Those monsters!" Bazett snarled in fury her gloves sparking with electricity while his other girls chakra was blazing like an inferno with their eyes glowing blazing crimson with rage planning on all sorts of revenge on their mate's tormentors.

"Calm down girls, Konoha will be dealt with in time." He said coldly already planning on showing them their place in time.

"Fukasaku-sama, Ma, when will my training start?"

"We can start right now." Naruto turned his head to see a black and red striped fox with 8 tails flowing behind him smirking at Naruto who smirked back.

"I would like to train my girls in your arts if that is ok with you Kuro-sama, Ma, and Pa?" The elder summons nodded.

"I want to learn too!" Bazett yelled looking at Naruto with a blush which he chuckled at dryly in just the span of a few hours she was already developing feelings for him.

"Seem's i got more than your charms tou-san." He muttered dryly.

(4 months later)

Four months had passed since Naruto and the others entered the realm, and after the viewing of his memories Shirou and the girls upped their training and determination and even resorted to training from day to night in everything with multiple shadow clones. Sakura also told Naruto about the magical worms in her body which he eliminated with Medea's help after finding out she was experimented on by her grandfather Zouken Matou.

Kuro, Ma, Pa, and Jiraiya furthered his knowledge on Senjutsu and found himself fascinated and amazed at the potential of Senjutsu. It increased the bodies physical abilities, senses along with massive chakra stores increase and mastered it in just 4 weeks.

He mastered the Oni Yoko Sennin Modo in just 5 weeks because it provided more than just physical enhancements, senses, and chakra increase it allowed Naruto to wield the flames of Makai, manipulation of youki, and complete control over the elements along with monstrous strength he could cause tsunamis, and earthquakes on the same scale Kiara did and had further mastered both Modes to where he can gather the Nature Chakra instantly and stay in Sennin Modo for as long as he want.

He named them **Eien Gama Sennin Modo **and **Eien Oni Yoko Sennin Modo **, he even tried combining them thus resulting in both Super Sennin Modo which had the abilities of the Gama Mode and Oni Yoko Mode. The girls had signed both contracts as well after getting the bosses blessings. Bazett and him got closer to where they started going on dates discreetly in the Elemental Nations after Naruto learned and mastered the Reverse Summoning Jutsu.

Bazett confessed her feelings to him after spending a whole 2 months with him but, decided to take it slow and allowed him to mark her and joined the girls on their training as Ninja and Sages as well since there wasn't a rule that said there could be only one sage and they mastered it with 9 weeks time though it took Ruler, Shirou, Rin, Saber, and Sakura 7 weeks to master since they meditated regularly.

He learned and trained with the other Summons of the Oni Yoko and Gama summons and quickly developed perfect teamwork with all summoning levels. He also Mastered the Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata) to the point where his attacks had the affects just like it would in Sennin Modo.

For the Demon Foxes, he learned the Hell Fox Taijutsu which consisted of Naruto using counter strikes, feints, kicks, and grapples and included reversals and punches into the mix and mastered it easily thanks to his reputation at being unpredictable and got to the point where he could defeat even the most experienced summon from his contracts.

Rin, Shirou, Illya, Saber, Ruler and Sakura had Mid-Jounin chakra reserves while having low-jounin control back then with Bazett having High-Jounin, yet Mid-Jounin control. After training them for so long they gained the reserves of 3 Kage's and Kage-Level control and explained he wanted them to be at either Gobi or Nanabi level in sheer chakra reserves which they were seen everyday doing chakra increasing exercises.

They also massively increased their Prana reserves allowing them to learn Reinforcement and Projection magic to a greater degree and made sure Shirou was ready for her battle against her other self. Sakura also showed them her hidden persona known as Dark Sakura who was very flirty, and seductive even Rider was envious and was fiercely protective of him and warned them of Zouken Matou's plans for her, allowing Naruto to prepare in case they encountered the grail.

Naruto was meditating while he was monitoring Fuyuki City through his clones as he made a seal that allowed him to possess one of his clones if he wanted.

He sat near the pond with Jiraiya who finally managed to get rid of his weakness and got the perfect Sage mode now. "Naruto?" Naruto glanced at him.

"Yea?" Naruto asked softly as both stared off into the sky.

Jiraiya was quiet for a second before replying. "Do you think that our world will ever know peace?" He asked his godson while Naruto just sighed truthfully the Shinobi world will never know peace, they are made and bred to maintain war, kill, sabotage, lie, and steal all the time and most of all were too arrogant and power hungry to accept peace unless it benefited them.

"Kyofu, truthfully no." He said sadly looking at his godfather who nodded sadly.

"Our world would never accept it, most of the shinobi in our village are too arrogant, stupid, prideful, overzealous, fanatical, war-mongering and downright power hungry to accept it, Konoha is already a shell of it's former self thanks tot he actions of your sensei and the council." He shook his head in disappointment with Jiraiya agreeing.

"Mito-sama, and Shodaime-sama would rolling in their graves at how their village turned out, i argued with sensei many times, that civilians should not be allowed to vote in Shinobi affairs that it was a bad move but, he kept saying everyone deserves a bit of power." The white-haired sage muttered darkly with Naruto's eyes glowing ethereally as he stared at the swirling ball of Raiton and Suiton chakra like an atom. "The only civilian to treat me like her own son was Mebuki Haruno who i like to admit is beautiful unlike that bitch Sakura-yaro." He grunted as his other hand formed the Rasengan except this one was loaded with Futon chakra and seemed to gain four spinning blades that slowly enlarged themselves before the energy ball dispersed.

"Mebuki always stuck with Kushina through every thing, she's a good person." Naruto nodded before standing up as his chakra blazed.

"Care for a spar old man or are you too scared you might break a hip?" Naruto said teasingly with Jiraiya looking indignant and stood up his chakra blazing and dropped into the Kawazu Kumite stance with Naruto copying this movement and later shockwaves erupted from Naruto and Jiraiya blurring from one place to another their attacks causing craters, explosions and downright destruction as both sparred.

(9 months later)

"Let's go Naruto!" Naruto nodded and ran to Jiraiya with the others who all wore black version of Konoha ANBU clothing, Shirou's was black, Saber's was dark blue, Ruler dark purple, Rider a slight crimson, Rin violet, Sakura black and red, Illya grey/silver, Medea a light purple much to Jiraiyas joy all had various pouches strapped to their hips along with katanas and nodachis on their backs.

"Ready?" Getting nods Naruto flipped through handseals and shouted. "Gyaku Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" They instantly vanished back toward their home.

"Good luck Naruto, Jiraiya..." Fukasaku smiled.

(Medea Residence)

"Finally, I can take a shower!" Bazett cried out in her dark red/brown anbu suit as she stretched her ass straining against her pants which she made sure Naruto noticed especially her cameltoe she teased him with.

"I'm hitting the hay got school in the morning." He said lazily and entered his room discarding his clothing leaving him in black shorts and laid down as the moon shined through his curtains only for Shirou to land on top of him wearin a black gown over her bare breasts which were a low D-cup and wore a pair of light pink panties which were a bit see through.

"Shirou-hime what are you doing?" He asked looking through his hair and saw Shirou looking at him in barely restrained lust as she licked and nipped at neck making him feel aroused and bit back the gasp that came from his throat as she rubbed his member slowly making him moan. "Sh-shirou-hime wait I'm not ready for this yet." He panted but, didn't really sound like it at all and it made her grin widen and stroke him faster.

**(Lemon Warning) **

Naruto moved her gown slightly, letting her breasts out and saw her nipples were erect which were light pink and started sucking on them getting a moan from Shirou who started grinding her snatch against his crotch as, Naruto continued to lick, suck and tweak her nipples causing her lust to spike and began stroking and grinding him faster.

"N-naruto-kun, i'm going to cum..." She whispered lovingly into his ear as she felt the pressure building and was about to burst.

"Cum than..." He whispered as he gave a jolt of Raiton chakra to her nipple causing the dam to break and then Shirou came hard soaking her panties.

She felt Naruto lean up pushing her up against his chest and began exploring her mouth getting muffled moans of pleasure as she lost the battle of tongues and let Naruto have his way leaving her a panting mess and stared at Naruto and his crimson and ice-blue eyes before he tapped a seal causing his shorts to vanish and when she saw his member her eyes bulged. _'16 inches..." _She thought in awe not knowing the other girls heard her.

_'Nani!, he's that big!_

_'Hai, Naruto-sama is beyond well endowed.' _

_'No fair Master Shirou-chan you got to him first!' _

_' She met him first so she get's that chance.' _

She took off her panties and dropped them to the floor with her gown an climbed on top of Naruto and lowered herself getting a wince at how it's stretching her out but in pleasure. "Remember Shirou-chan there's no turning back." She nodded and slammed her hips down but, moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain and began rocking her hips slowly.

Naruto groaned and started thrusting upward into her womb getting a gasp of lust and pleasure and suddenly her eyes burned blood red with a fox slit and her fangs extended and began riding him faster elicting groans of pleasure from Naruto.

Naruto growled and flipped Shirou off him and her stomach and entered from behind and started pounding her doggy style making her scream in pleasure and ecstasy and heard the other girls moan from the mental link and bond as they were all feeling the mind-blowing pleasure.

"Faster!, Harder Naruto-kun!" Shirou cried out as her lover began drilling her pussy hard while his finger rubbed her clit that had a cute patch of dark red hair above it making her bite her lip to keep from cumming as her pussy was being overstimulated by Naruto's member as it went in and out at a hard and rapid pace.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he thrusted one more time blasting a torrent of cum inside her sending her senses haywire forcing her to cum with him their juices mixing together. She moaned when he disconnected with her only to yelp as she was turned around and was getting pounded again and moaned in pure lust as her mind was clouded.

"Still want to go Naruto-sama!" She growled huskily which Naruto smirked a fanged smirk and went harder.

Everyone around Fuyuki City heard their activities and got no rest, even Archer who was walking by blushed tomato red.

(Lemon End)

The next day at school Shirou was practically bouncing with a step in her walk with a glow to her that just screamed 'I got laid' look while hanging off of Naruto's arm while Sakura and the other girls giggled pervertedly beside him getting an eye roll but, a good natured smile and winked at an amused Gilgamesh who blushed earning the envious glares from both guys and girls, Gilgamesh for getting Naruto's attention and Naruto for getting the hottest girls.

(Timeskip - 3 hours later)

"So you've decided to start ahead schedule, Archer-chan?" Rin asked looking at her companion who nodded and explained Kotohime wanted her to kidnap her and bring her to the church but, what made Rin's face darken with rage is that she'll be vulnerable around Shinji, even with Lancer there to protect her.

Rin suddenly grinned and snapped her fingers forming a Blood clone much to Archer's shock seeing an exact replica down to the last detail and gave her master an impressed/amazed look. "The wonders of chakra can do many things, and Naruto-kun made sure to train us in using it." Archer nodded and said she'll start in 2 more months for her plan to test Shirou and take down Kotohime.

"Naruto-kun can have the priest, not my problem." Archer shrugged dismissively before walking away.

Later at Naruto's home the others sat in the kitchen sitting in different spots while Naruto sat on one of the counters listening to Jiraiya explaining his reports from his spys in the Elemental nations. "How's are things back in the Elemental Nations?" Jiraiya rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Akatsuki is still looking for you and the other Jinchuuriki except the villages are making sure they're hero's are protected at all times with multiple anbu squads it seem's while things in Konoha are still the same, Tsunade's apprentices have gotten very arrogant under her, the council is arguing with Tsunade to recall you back to put you under emotional training along with some of the other rookies hoping you'll come back weak, starving for attention and more forgiving-"

CRACK!

Everyone turned slowly to see Naruto's gloved hands gripping a rolling pin until the cracks became so many it exploded into splinters while his eyes glowed with malice. "Sensei, if i see the Uchiha i am going to give him the same scar he gave me." He said coldly not caring for anyone's opinion in Konoha, even if Tsunade begged him to bring the Uchiha back, he will make sure the Uchiha's die with Sasuke.

Somewhere a certain Uchiha felt her heart clench for some reason. _'Naruto-kun...' _She wondered before going back to her training

Back with the others they were discussing what to do with Kotohime and Shinji. "Kotohime, and Shinji are mine, I am not letting them live any longer especially Shinji for abusing Sakura-hime, and Yami-hime." He declared coldly while Sakura and Dark Sakura felt a blush on their faces at the promise.

'How did we find such a perfect lover, Yami-chan?' Sakura asked her alter self who sighed in happiness with a smile.

_'Those who know our pain are always brought together somehow, that's all i can say Sakura-chan.' _Sakura nodded before eating lunch while conversing with the others.

"Ne, Kaa-san, I managed to incorporate my Prana, and Chakra into my complete Rasengan and let's just say it makes Kiara's Bijuudama look tame in comparison." Everyone stared at him in shock including Kiara to create a technique that can out do a Bijuudama from Kiara the Nine Tailed Kitsune is a very ludicrous thing to even accomplish.

Everyone saw the sun was setting and got in one more training session before sleeping preparing for the battle in 2 months.

_'Their days are numbered...' _Everyone thought

(2 months later - Fuyuki Highschool)

Naruto was just playing a game on his Ipod which he liked immensely due to the technology it had and the features and music until Gilgamesh landed beside Naruto who looked at her with a blank face. "Is it time?" She nodded and he stood up tucking his Ipod into his pocket and put his earphones away as his clothes shimmer into a black and red version of Konoha's jounin attire he acquired by sending out Henged Blood Clones back into the Elemental Nations along with more ninja tools.

He had an O-katana strapped to his hip, a Wakizashi vertical across his back, and a Katana sheathed on his back with a string while he had his headband in dark blue strapped around his forehead reaching to his back.

"Let's go." Gilgamesh said wearing her own anbu clothing after Naruto got back and trained her after severing Kotohime's connection with her and became her master adding her, Ruler, and Rider as his servants and dashed blurring through the air using their Futon affinity as the sun is rapidly vanishing.

"Boy, will Kotohime-teme be in for a surprise!" Gilgamesh grinned as they landed on another roof and saw the Einzbern castle far in the distance and saw Jiraiya and the others heading across the rooftops at high speeds nodding at him.

Naruto and Gilgamesh landed on the street and started running before breaking into a sprint showing their godlike athletic skill. "Seem's you're at SS+ in Running Speed, Gilgamesh-hime but, mine is SSS+!" Naruto suddenly became a streaking light across the ground making Gilgamesh gawk before upping her speed becoming a yellow blur.

(Einzbern Castle)

Rin's blood clone just looked at Kotohime, Shinji and Lancer boredly while waiting for her master to reach the castle already while stopping itself from slicing that leering look from Shinji's face until it morphed into shock and anger as a massive explosion erupted making Kotohime frown while Lancer secretly smirked.

'Bout time you got here Naruto.'

(Outside Castle)

Gilgamesh and Shirou smirked at their jutsu combination creating a large hole in the castle after bypassing the boundary field with no difficulty they ran inside dodging any falling debris, and structures and entered the main hall only for Shirou to narrow her eyes seeing her counterpart.

"We meet again Archer." Archer smirked and stood aside.

"Kotohime and the others are upstairs go me and Shirou-chan need to resolve some issues." Shirou smirked at Archer getting nods before they left only Illya, Rin, Bazett, Medea, Saber, Ruler, and Rider stayed behind while Naruto, and Jiraiya went ahead.

Archer stared at Shirou seeing so much of herself in the red-head it made her heart heavy at how she had been treating her younger counterpart and sighed. "Shirou do you know why I kept insulting your ideals?" She asked sadly with Shirou closing her eyes and sighed.

"You said it was a fool's dream because you will be betrayed by them in the end, that's what happened to you hasn't it Archer-sempai?" Archer nodded while pride shined in her eyes before they hardened and instantly two blades appeared in her hands one was black and the other one white with a wave-like pattern and got into a dual sword stance with Kanshou and Bakuya in a reverse-grip.

Shirou held her hand out and formed both except they had a more deadly aura to them than Archer's. Both fighter's stare each other down, one who wishes to follow her ideals and be a heroine, while the other wishes to kill her counterpart so she won't suffer from her own mistakes.

Shirou dashed at Archer with inhuman speeds that surprised the older fighter as both clashed in a battle of blades clangs, sparks flying everywhere as they battled. Shirou's crimson blood red eyes met Archer's onyx colored ones as both opponents fought subconsciously as their souls waged battle clashing instantly.

"Complete Trace-on Continuous Fire!" Both shouted as blue portals opened up behind them and fired blades of every kind at their targets and ignored them as they jumped in the line of fire slashing, stabbing, punching, kicking, parrying, and countering creating a dance of death as they cut down any sword that was in their path.

"This is unreal!" Saber breathed out never seeing Shirou fight with such determination to prove Archer wrong and saw a smile on both Archer and her face as they continued to fight till it clicked in Ruler's mind and she smiled.

"They understand each other now." Everyone else looked at Ruler with confusion until they remembered something Naruto explained to them.

_'When powerful warriors fight in combat, they can communicate with one another through the exchange of fists during this one can understand the other like Yin and Yang both coexist with each other a bond that cannot be broken or severed no matter how sharp the blade.' _They believed his words clearly as they saw both opponents fighting with smiles on their faces and suddenly jumped back while Shirou had a soft smile.

"I understand you, Archer-chan and Naruto-kun doe's thanks to our mental link, he understands how it feels to be betrayed." Archer smiles and nods at her counterpart and blinked when Shirou closed her eyes and put a half ram seal and chanted.

"His body is made out of swords  
His blood is of iron and his heart of glass  
He survived through countless battles  
Not even once retreating  
Not even once being understood  
He was always alone  
Intoxicated with victory in a hill of swords  
Thus, his life has no meaning  
That body was certainly made out of swords"

Shirou snapped her eyes open glowing etherally and called out. "Unlimited Blade Works!" A fire spreaded bypassing everyone and suddenly engulfed their vision and cleared and to everyone's shock they saw they were at what they saw was an island with nothing but, waterfalls and mountains but, in front of them were millions of blades including legendary swords that Naruto helped Shirou trace-on and master.

Archer stared in awe. "Naruto-kun taught you well." She laughed warmly and suddenly two sabres appeared in their hands and like that they were clashing again as each time they clashed sword after sword broke and reformed forcing them to use different weapons like knives, short swords, tanto's, durandals, rapiers, zanbatous, nodachis, daito's, katana's, and wakizashi's.

Both went at it for the next few hours inside the illusionary world while time outside was still a second as their battle waged and suddenly both stood apart panting slightly with excited grins on their faces.

Shirou decided to end this and dashed at Archer who did the same when they were inches apart, Shirou chanted. "Time Alter: Triple Accel!" Shirou instantly disappeared and appeared above Archer with a swirling ball in her hand causing Archer's eyes to widen and suddenly screamed as the attack drilled into her back. "Rasengan!" She was instantly propelled into the wall just as Shirou cancelled the Illusion ending up impacting it so hard it cracked making Archer moan in pain and sat up with a smirk looking at an approaching Shirou who had a grin. "Alright Shirou-chan you win." She rolled her eyes only to moan when Shirou appeared behind her licking her neck with her tongue sending shivers down her spine and gasped as her collarbone was pierced by Shirou's fangs flooding her body with youki and chakra.

Archer felt her hair lengthen and gain black highlights, her teeth sharpened into fangs and her body became more voluptuous and her eyes turned, grey with a slit in the middle. "Welcome to the family Archer-chan." She eye smiled at Archer who chuckled and stood up.

"We should go and assist Naruto-sama." They nodded before jumping upstairs and ran down the hall where the explosions were coming from.

(With Naruto)

Naruto smirked as he toyed with Shinji and Kotohime. He had found Shinji trying to rape RIn's clone when he dispelled her and soon they began to battle and saw Kotohime attacking with more seriousness while cursing him with every swear word known to man at how he kept ruining his plans and he should have killed his whores to spite him and that earned him the ire of Naruto and Lancer who tagged with Naruto and began to kick their asses.

Kotohime coughed up blood as Naruto's fist destroyed his artificial heart and felt him slowly died and resolved to do one last thing. "Die Lancer!" He shouted using his command seal causing lancer to stab himself with his own weapon getting a horrified look from Naruto who roared in anger and appeared in front of Kotohime and slammed his foot down on the mad priest's skull sending chunks of grey matter everywhere while firing a no hand sign fire dragon burning the body completely.

Lancer coughed alerting Naruto who ran to his side and tried to heal the heart wound only to his despair and worry seeing it wasn't closing. "It's over for me kid, no wound can be healed that is caused by the Gae-Bolg." He coughed up more blood feeling his life slipping away.

"Kid?" Naruto looked up with tears running down his eyes and saw Lancer's warm smile and pressed his forehead against Naruto rubbing his hair like an older brother would. "Remember, Naruto don't let your own hatred consume you, Rin and the others wouldn't want you to be like this (Cough) I lived a full life Otouto, I want you to take my spear Gae-Bolg and use it how you see fit it becomes stronger depending on how many it kills and how powerful the wielders Prana is, use it well...Narutooooo..." He breathed out one last time his eyes closed and suddenly vanished into the wind leaving his spear stabbed into the wall.

Naruto kept his head to the ground his body racking with tears that threatened to come out while Kiara tried to sooth his pain as he met Lancer secretly every day to hang out and the man was an older brother to him and to have him disappear like this created a crack in Naruto's heart at someone he saw as family vanish like that.

He suddenly heard something that made his cold, ruthless personality snap back into place. "Serves that bastard Lancer right dieing for something so stupid!" Shinji cackled madly not seeing the disgusted faces of Jiraiya along with Caster and Naruto's mates who were about to kill him painfully only for cold, dark and scornful chuckles to erupt from Naruto's mouth as he stood up slowly with a crazed grin and turned his head toward them causing their hearts to beat with fear at the pure malice, and rage swirling in his eyes.

"So, Lancer-Aniki was wasted on me huh?" He asked in amusement and gripped Gae-Bolg instantly it changed from light red to dark crimson-red with black lines streaming around it, the length increased till it suddenly shortened to it's original length and the kanji for Yin and Yang appeared on the shaft and the tips grew even more sharper.

Shinji began to panick and backed into a wall causing his fear to elevate and suddenly speared past the girls not seeing Naruto's dark smirk that turned into a look of rage and snatched the spear from the wall destroying the stones in the process. "You think I will let you live, Shinji Matou after what you've done!, DIE YOU FUCKING TEME! SHIN GAE-BOLG!" He channeled his wind chakra into it and threw it like a javelin as it shot forward with a green sheen to the metal causing the force to rip the ground and walls and when it reached SHinji who turned at the last moment only to screech in agony as he was pierced all the way through the chest and through his heart causing the wind chakra to cause his body, to explode violently sending blood splattering the walls along with some on his face.

Naruto just snorted and summoned his Gae-Bolg back and puled his chakra shortening it till it was a circular tube and clipped it to his belt and sighed. "Let's go home guy's, something tells me the final battle will commence soon." They nodded before shunshining home while Naruto gave one last narrowed glare spotting an old man in the shadows and pointed at him and drug it across his neck. "You're Next Zouken Matou!" He shouted before teleporting in a black flash leaving a sweating old man who used a teleportation rune to teleport back to the Matou Underground lab where his magical worms sat and wondered why the one's in Sakura's body aren't responding.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked at the scroll in his hand reading it with a stony look while Jiraiya and the others stood him with worried looks.

_Naruto Uzumaki, the civilian council have declared you be brought back to Konoha immediately for your induction as Konoha's weapon. The Godaime has no say over this you are a demon, you always will be and you shall be GRATEFUL! to serve Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as their slave and weapon failure to accept will result in you being stripped of your ninja rank and chakra sealed forever, you have one year to comply and i suggest you accept unless you want another beating when you get back!_

_Signed Civilian Council and Elders of Konoha _

Naruto suddenly started roaring with laughter that sent chills down their spines. "You guys have pretty big balls to threaten me like this a slave to Haruno-bitch, and Yamanaka-bitch! well here's my answer!" He instantly wrote a reply and summoned Gamakichi and ordered him to take it to the council who he is sure arguing with the Godaime and sat down with a smirk.

Jiraiya looked at his godson with a wary eye. "Naruto what was your response?" He asked with weariness only to get a dark chuckle.

"I simply gave them a warning." That tone made even Kiara feel small in comparison it would have turned Shukaku into a whimpering mess that's for sure.

(Konohagakure no sato Council Chambers)

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS YOU DARE TO OVERSTEP YOUR BOUNDARIES!" Tsunade roared in fury blasting the entire Elder and Civilian council with K.I. along with the other clan heads making most of them sweat, while others fainted and suddenly a poof sounded showing a bored looking Gamakichi who handed out a scroll.

"Naruto-Aniki has sent this as a warning to you bigots, Fuuin Kai!" The scroll instantly poofed and there stood an astral projection of Naruto who's eyes were back to Heterochromia though instead of the cheery, brightness in them they were now frozen cold orbs and his face was so emotionless it made even Hiashi and Danzo quake in fear.

"Hmph, you civilians must be pretty ballsy to think you can threaten me with those two bitch banshee's and i know they can hear me as well, I am going to give you imbeciles a warning very simple so you primitive brains can understand!" He spat coldly his eyes shining with hate and the whole council could feel the astral forms killing intent and it felt completely ungodly it felt worse than the Kyuubi Attack.

_'Damn this pup is severely pissed now, is this the real Naruto?' _Thought a sweating Tsume who felt the need to submit to the alpha radiating from him.

"When I get back I will only listen to someone who has a clear head and is the Hokage, not you elders!, not the so called Rookie 11, not that bitch Ino or Whoreuno!" He raged on while most gasped at his colorful language.

"Not some fucking scarecrow who is a disgrace to his father's name, not a bunch of Uchiha ass-kissers and definitely not Konoha as a whole thinking I am a container entitles me to listen to their fucking orders, if i find something I don't like I will fucking leave Konoha and join another village and fucking slaughter each and everyone one of you swines!" He said in a dead cold voice not having any remorse causing even Tsunade to pale.

Naruto's projection smirked and leaned forward showing his face getting gasps at the extended markings and left them with a mocking haunting parting statement. "I also know my heritage and I have mastered it all, including Kyuubi-sama's chakra and rest assured if any Konoha-nin attacks me they will die, if an anbu squad attacks me I will kill 5 squads, if you order an assassination contract one me agai and slaughter your family in front of you and if you think of touching my mates i will Raze **Konoha like Kiara-chan should have done years ago good bye maggots have a pleasant day fuckers!" **He gave them the bird before vanishing leaving a quiet council along with the rookies.

"Well, it seem's I won't need to stop him no longer..." Tsunade drawled in amusement while blushing seeing Naruto's sexy face.

"I'm glad Hinata is not like those other idiotic rookies except the Nara, Akimichi, Weapons girl, Asuma, Anko, Gai, and Lee and unlike my fate's bitch Neji." Hiashi sneered in contempt and walked home passing the stunned rookies while Hinata just broke down laughing at her cousin's red face.

"Get the fuck out of here, you damn swines! you're on thin ice as it is!" All the civilians and elders scrambled to get away while Mebuki just giggled in amusement.

"It seem's Naruto-kun decided to drop his mask and it seem's he has a personality more ruthless than Itachi it seems." Mebuki cackled before shunshining home leaving some incensed Jounin.

_'Naruto hates Konoha it seem's and is more ruthless than Itachi, this could be a problem.' _Kurenai and Kakashi thought as they were tasked to make sure Naruto stay'd weak.

Konoha's day of reckoning draws near...and it will be the Maelstrom that storms the Nations!

* * *

And that's the end for the Unlimited Blade Works Route, next will be the Heaven's Feel where Dark Sakura Matou will make an appearance and it will be for the better, watch out Zouken Matou your days are numbered.

If anyone has any harem requests PM me these are my current additions.

Cortensia

Mainyu

Dark Sakura

Yakumo

Hanabi

Hinata

Ayame

there will be more as the story progresses ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is folks! The final route for the Fate/Stay Night sector of the fic Heaven's Feel!**

**This will branch off into both Heaven's Feel and Tigre Colosseum so be warned and it wil also show Naruto meeting the rookies and senseis and others back in Konoha.**

**Time for disclaimers!**

**I do not own naruto or fate/stay night or any other anime mentioned in this fic!**

**Prepare for oblivion! **

* * *

Another year started and passed, now He only had 1 year before going back to that hellhole that he would gladly raze to the ground if he chose to do so but, promised Jiraiya and Medea to not let his anger cloud his judgement and decided to continue his training along with the girls as he still had much to learn especially after learning about Sakura's family history.

He had taken out Kirei and the other dark mages that were in the country with the help of Bazett and the girls allowing Fuyuki City more peace and it was very welcoming to be congratulated for something that helped others and not on orders from those konoha lapdogs!

He was getting off track, he had been searching Fuyuki City for the damn grail and so far had little leads and wondered if he should sneak into Zouken's lab to find the real location of the Grail and kill the old fart, not that Yami-chan would have minded since she clung to him like glue when he finally separated her into her own body he made using his Yin-Yang element and trained her up to the girls level.

Medea also taught Naruto, and the others her forbidden magic which wasn't really forbidden it was classified as forbidden because of the large amounts of Prana reserves they used and they had those in spades and could take on a full anbu unit using just one spell making Naruto grin sadistically making Rider try to take him in front of everyone only for Naruto to stop her.

Kiara also talked him into reading manga to get inspirations for weapons and he was a bit intrigued and found several weapons he immediately liked and trained everyone in trace-on which allowed them to create weapons like Tetsusaiga, Sounga, Bakusaiga, Tensaiga, Masamune, Lionheart's Gunblade, Buster Sword, Hf blades, the Sakegiri Blade,Rebellion, Sparda, and the blades from that manga Bleach and got the same abilities the originals had making them giddy.

Yami had warned them of some monster killing other servants at night turning them to dark versions of themselves, making Naruto get a small inkling to who it could be and heard the words True Assassin meaning the dark figure had gotten to assassin first which saddened him since he saw Assassin as a surrogate uncle in his own right and it made him extremely angry this thing was turning all of his friends into mindless killing machines.

In his anger he encountered the daughter of the bastard that killed Lancer his brother and found out her name was Caren Hortensia who had wanted to speak to him and was with her servant Assassin who was surprisingly flirty with him and admitted she was quite the looker especially Caren.

Naruto sighed. "Caren-oujo-sama what can I do for you?" Caren blushed at her suffix and title while Assassin pouted at him complimenting master before seeing Avenger walk into view blushing at Naruto.

"I want to help you destroy the grail." Naruto raised a speculative eyebrow and crossed his arms looking into her golden eyes.

"Tell me..." He began slowly while sensing an unwanted evil presence watching them and noticed Assassin, Caren,and Avenger noticing it as well.

"Why would you want to help me after killing your father Kirei Kotohime?" He spoke emotionlessly with Caren tilting her head and giggled eerily so much it made Kiara creeped out.

"Mou, Naruto-sama." Her eyes looked at him in lust as she looked him up and down making him shudder slightly at that look as she trailed a finger down his tight muscle shirt over his pecs and leaned into his chest.

"Because I am the same as you..." His eyes widened at this looking into her eyes he found understanding, loneliness, anger, hurt, want, lust, and resentment just like him and heard Kiara speak.

**"Naruto-kun, her eyes do not lie or show deceit her feelings are genuine." **Naruto looked at Caren closely and smiled warmly making her heart flutter as her cheeks heated up and then their lips touched sending a spark between them and soon a rainbow like aura surrounded them as they melted into the kiss.

It soon died down and Caren noticed her vision looked even sharper and looked down and her eyes lit up with delicious joy seeing her F-cup boobs now a High G-cup and noticed Naruto looking down the street with Assassin and Avenger and asked quietly. "Naruto-sama what is it?" She felt a dark presence moving and it wasn't friendly.

"The monster that has been terrorizing Fuyuki City turning servants into mindless monsters." Naruto said scowling and saw who stepped out of the shadows and it made his eyes darken with rage seeing it was Matou Zouken who was smiling darkly at him like a hunter finding a meal.

"So you're the master of True Assassin, to think you couldn't stoop any lower as to plant your crest worms in Sakura-hime but, now you are attacking other servants unprovoked breaking the rules of the war!" Naruto's voice turned menacing while Assassin and Avenger glared at him and unsheathed their weapons ready to make this bastard pay while Zouken just smirked arrogantly.

"I was just waiting to lure you out boy, now I can take your body and be the strongest in the universe!" He crowed insanely as several servants stepped into views and it made him narrow his eyes seeing them look like darker versions of themselves and saw something that made him very pissed.

Saber

Ruler

Beserker

Gilgamesh

Medea

Bazett

and...Shirou

"HAHAAHHAHAAH! WALLOW IN DESPAIR WEAKLING ITS ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR!" Zouken cackled insanely as he saw Naruto lower his head hair shadowing his eyes when suddenly the air grew to cold temperatures making all of the altered servants freeze in fear as his eyes turned multicolored.

Naruto's hand crackled with black lightning as thunder boomed across the sky as it rained drenching him and the others in it as the booming continued in frequency and loudness making them get a very ominous feeling.

(With Shirou)

Shirou gasped as a picture of Naruto cracked making everyone stop and look and knew that sign was a very bad omen and suddenly looked outside to see thunder booming rapidly making their eyes widen and ran out into the rain. "NARUTOOOOOOO!"

(With Naruto)

Naruto glared down at them like a very angered god ready to deliver define punishment and held his arm up causing it to intensify making them gulp while Caren and her servants stood on a rooftop a few feet away from Naruto watching the display with awe and curiosity.

He suddenly spoke in a cold tone that shook the earth. "You dare to make these disgusting abominations of my loved ones Matou Zouken!" His voice thundered being heard from every corner of this earth making several shake and tremble.

(Konohagakure No Sato)

Tsunade looked up with trembling hands on her paperwork along with several other shinobi as they could feel Naruto's chakra from thousands of miles away and it was absolutely monstrous and felt none of Kyuubi's chakra flowing to him making their hearts beat faster. "Kami-sama Naruto is very angry..." Hinata whispered in fear and slight awe as the chakra was literally controlling the storm.

(Otogakure no Sato)

Sasuke who looked very feminine looked up at the storming sky with wide eyes along with Orochimaru, and his medic Kabuto with fear running through their bodies while she had one thought on her mind. _'Naruto-kun, what is happening to cause this...t-this is your chakra!' _She thought seeing his chakra flowing into the sky.

They were not the only one's who could feel his rage as it was reaching the god's realm as well.

(Kami's Realm)

Everyone from the gods to past shinobi were literally shaking in their boots at the unholy amount of energy Naruto is generating and it was staggering it was like he swallowed the Juubi a million times over and looked very pissed, even Z the Sandaime Raikage was pale white in fear at the power being unleashed.

"K-kami-sama how much chakra doe's Soichi possess!" Kushina yelled with wide eyes seeing her son literally control the heavens themselves as thunder and lightning boomed everywhere.

Susano'o was looking wide eye'd seeing what Kiara's container is doing. "I-i can't believe it he's commanding the skies as if he was their creator!" Everyone looked wide eye'd at him and it widened further as they saw Naruto raise his other hand calling a massive amount of water to his electrified hand swirling around it rapidly.

Yami looked ashen white. "I-its impossible he's doing something even the Rikudo isn't capable of doing he's bending the elements of water, wind, and lightning to his command!" She shouted in disbelief as Naruto glared down at the scum before him with glowing eyes

"This is all your fault Sandaime!" Kushina glared at the manipulative old man that ruined her son's life with Minato and others glaring at him too which he scoffed.

"It was done to make Konoha strong Kushina, family doesn't get set above the village!" He sneered only for the very person they were speaking about to appear behind the Sandaime towering him with cold glowing eyes making even the gods shake in fear.

"Is that so, old man!" He grinned demonically at the shaking shell of the one he once called grandfather.

"H-how did you get here its impossible!" He screeched while Naruto's eyes took on a crazed look making even Madara Uchiha scream in fear.

"What's the matter old monkey! didn't expect me here! I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fucking Senju! you think my body would be restricted by such petty human limitations!" He laughed darkly as his spiritual pressure blazed wildly as everyone was cowering in front of him.

"If you're here than who's out there!" Hashirama yelled pointing at the image while Naruto just smirked.

"That is nothing but a simple shadow clone with 1% of my chakra which is equal to a whole tail of youki!" He grinned at their shocked looks and suddenly frowned as he sensed Jiraiya and the others approaching but, that can't be right and then his eyes widened and vanished in a black flash shocking Minato.

"He mastered it...!" He whispered in shock.

(With Naruto)

"C stop!" The clone looked at its creator with a raised eyebrow only for its eyes to widen seeing Saber and the others alive making it sigh in relief before stopping the attack but, still was raining rapidly and dispelled.

Naruto sighed in relief and slapped himself for his stupidity again! why is he always so easy to emotionally upset!

"God fucking dammit why am I so easy to upset so damn much!" He cursed loudly before turning burning eyes toward Zouken and his alters and flipped through handseals. "Water Style: Multiple Giant Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water suddenly formed into multiple water dragons bigger than a bijuu and raced toward Zouken and his alters and managed to teleport his strongest ones to safety leaving the others to perish with a watery boom.

Naruto frowned and clicked his tongue in distaste before floating toward Caren who was blushing and laid in her arms as it rained and leaned into her for comfort. "Just hold me Caren-hime, i'm exhausted right now." He said in an emotionally tired voice which Caren nodded at as she, Assassin and Avenger kept him warm till Shirou and the others arrived.

"Thank you Caren-hime, for understanding me even if i killed your father..." He whispered to her sleepily before falling limp getting gasps.

"He's just unconscious." Caren said softly calming them and smiled at Illya.

"It's been a long time Illya-chan?" Illya nodded before everyone returned home to help Naruto recover from his emotional plight.

Jiraiya stared at the opened sky in awe. "He literally opened the heavens using his chakra alone, damn he makes a Bijuu feel tame." He whistled before shunshining after the others.

(Medea Residence)

Medea placed a warm towel on his head as he slept with a peaceful face void of any mental anguish, She smiled sadly. "No one like you should have to suffer so much..." She let a few tears drop before standing up and walked out with Jiraiya who gave his godson a worried glance before it hardened and swore to make Zouken pay for doing this to his godson!

(Zouken's Lab)

"Dammit!" Zouken cursed as he slowly bandaged the wound a stray piece of earth pierced him at and was in a world of pain and was angry half of his alters were taken out by just one damn brat!

_'I swear i will make you pay for destroying my plans boy!" _He thought not knowing his time on this earth was running up fast.

(2 days later)

Naruto stares at the coffins rising showing the activation of Edo Tensei, he had berated himself when he woke up for letting his emotions get out of control and thought about Beserker and Lancer and decided to work on his Life Revive seals and managed to make two of them for the specified people and sees the coffins open up and Beserker with lancer walk out smiling at Naruto.

"You bringing us back?" Naruto nodded and placed the tags on their backs making them glow before their forms were enveloped in light and when it died down Naruto's jaw dropped along with Kiara's

Beserker now stood at 5'9 creamy smooth tanned skin, she wore leather leggings with a black leotard that seemed to tighten around her busty features, her hair now seemed more smooth and blacker with red streaks and her glowing red eyes seem to look at him in hunger.

Lancer stood at the same height as Beserker wore brown leather leggings with a blue leotard and blue chestplate armor, her eyes were now a darker wine red that seemed to sparkle looking at him, her butt seemed to jiggle with little movement and her hips were very curvy and slim and her dakr blue hair was now waist length and seemed to sway in the wind.

Lancer looked over her new body with a practiced eye and squealed and started to chase a creeped out Naruto all over the garden. "Kiss me little otouto! your Nee-sama wants a little smooch!" Lancer cooed with hearts in her eyes while Kiara started laughing her ass off at her container's horrified eyes.

**"Oh HOLY RIKUDO-SENNIN THIS IS FUNNY NE NARUTO-KUN! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW HO W MUCH OF A - YEOW!" **She was cut off as he sent a mental ass pinch making her yelp in pain and continued running only for Lancer to pin him down pushing her body into his with a smirk as she locked eyes with him.

"Are you avoiding me Otouto-kun..." She purred making him blush with a pink tinge and was about to reply only to hear a loud roar in the distance making their eyes widen while his turned cold and dashed through the house and landed out a broken window and saw it came from Illya's home and started sprinting like crazy with lancer and beserker keeping up with him.

"I will not let you take them away from me..." He whispered coldly and dashed forward becoming a streak of light as he reached hypersonic speeds.

(Einzbern Castle)

"Kill them Beserker!" Zouken shouted with a mad look in his eye as Jiraiya and Medea's efforts at eliminating the alters in the city destroying his plans one after another caused his mind to finally crack from all the time he did experiments in his labs and his evil plots to become one with the Holy Grail lead to him being a madman under his grandfatherly facade.

"Blade Beam!" Rin and Illya shouted firing a energy beam from their gunblades knocking the Dark Beserker back while Saber and the others battled Alter saber, Alter Gilgamesh, True Assassin and the other alters in a fierce battle though their side was winning easily since they were trained to fight multiple opponents by Naruto and Caren was showing her stuff by using her flexibility and grace to cripple them.

Gilgamesh jumped back forming 3 one handed seals and shouted. "Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu!" She exhaled a stream of golden fire burning a group of alters to ashes and began fighting using Ea with deadly precision and expertise and saw Jiraiya and Medea fighting against Zouken who was getting angered by the second.

Dark Beserker roared and charged at blurring speeds only for Naruto to appear in his path in a spinning motion and connected with his abdomen that seemed to grind against him and quickly knocked him airborne with Naruto following him and roared. "Metsu Tatsumaki Senpaku!" He finished with a roundhouse kick to the forehead knocking him into a pillar burying him under the rubble and turned towards Zouken who began to sweat and ordered Alter Saber to kill Naruto.

Alter Saber launched herself at naruto. "Forgive me Naruto-kun!" Naruto only caught the blade two inches from his heart shocking alter and kissed her on the lips passionately getting a moan before she glowed and his command symbol appeared on her neck showing she was his now and quickly knocke dhe rout and gave her to Saber who looked at him with a smile and turned to see Zouken gone making him swear.

He suddenly stopped just as Beserker and lancer arrived shocking them at their appearances and were about to speak only for the rubble to go flying everywhere and Dark Beserkers lumbering form staggered forward and looked at Naruto with anger and rage before charging when Naruto suddenly roared wildly as his chakra formed into metallic arms on his back and his eyes turned completely white with an ethereal glow to them.

"He clenched his fists tightly and charged at Beserker. "Come on!" He roared as they both clashed.

Asura vs Augus Boss Battle

Everyone watched as both clashed fists against blade and each exchange neither seemed to be backing down as their bodies and spirit fought with their brute strength only shockwaves were caused by just Naruto swinging his fists causing part of the ground to collapse. Beserker launched a kick only for Naruto to spin parrying the attack and burying his fists into his chest launching a shockwave on impact.

Naruto fired a shockwave from his palm and fired a barrage or red energy projectiles from swinging his arms like missiles, hitting their mark each time making the alter Beserker roar in pain and agony as those attacks were powered by Kiara's chakra as well making the attacks more potent and powerful. He held out his hand. "Trace-on: Oblivion and Oathkeeper!" Two of his special keyblades appeared in his hands one black and the other pure white and began parrying, countering and slashing Beserker's wilder strikes as his footwork got even more sloopier.

Naruto grunted as he had enough of this damn war and is going to end this fucking deathgame and dispelled his energy arms and snapped his fingers causing something to smash into the ground next to him getting shocked looks at the familiar blade.

"Nine Lives..." Beserker whispered with a smile of pride and bashfullness as Naruto picked the blade from its spot with barely any effort and gave it a few test swings noting it felt light in his hands and hefted it on his shoulder with a cold smirk and motioned Beserker to bring it making him roar a battle cry and charge getting closer each second.

5...

Naruto shifted his foot slightly

4...

Beserker was only 4 feet away from him

3...

He moved Nine Lives to a one handed grip and got ready to attack

2...

Everyone stared as Dark Beserker got close even Alter Saber who was staring at her new master in awe and love.

1...

Naruto then struck vanishing like a ghost and reappearing on the otherside slamming the sword into the ground and simply intoned. "Nine Live Blade Works!" Dark Beserker screamed as he exploded in a shower of dust and blood from the attack tearing his body apart.

Alter Saber smiled at her counterpart. "He's a good master, isnt he Saber-onee-san?" Saber smiled at her alter self and nodded as they walked toward Naruto who was chatting with Beserker and Lancer making them grin.

"So, this is little Cu-chan now." Bazett teased making Lancer's eye twitch and bash heads with the woman lightning sparking between their eyes.

"What's wrong angry i got a bigger rack than you!" Bazett growls at the jab toward her assets and got into a verbal match with the female Lancer making Beserker giggle as she reconciled with Illya before discussing what to do about Zouken and Naruto cackles madly along with Jiraiya and grinned darkly.

"We need to pick up a certain sword than we'll take care of Zouken honey so don't worry, this will be the final battle and showdown." Naruto declared as they arrived home to rest.

Naruto was laying in his bed till Alter Saber landed on top of him wearing only a pair of black victorian panties and sports bra rubbing herself against him like a cat making him blush a bit as her bubble shaped ass jiggled but, looked at a blueprint in his hand curiously.

"Naruto-sama what is that?" Naruto smirked demonically making her loins feel hot and gasped seeing the blueprint for a special sword.

"This is the schematics for the Gem Sword Of Zelretch..." He chuckled darkly as he projected the blade into existence and slept preparing for the final battle tomorrow.

Zouken will pay with his life!

In his lab Zouken suddenly felt the feeling of death up his spine making him sweat badly wondering what could possibly make him Zouken Matou this afraid and helpless but, shook it off as he prepared to head to the mountains where the Grail sat there waiting for its power to be claimed and soon he will be this world's God!.

(Outside Fuyuki City)

" We'll stop here for the night." A lazy voice spoke and the light from the moon showed a leaf headband.

(With Naruto)

Naruto suddenly shot up with a narrowed glare and looked out toward the outskirts of the city with a dark frown. 'Kiara-chan, it seems _they_ are here?!' He scowled knowing that chakra signature anywhere, the chakra of his damn _Sensei! _

**"It seem's they are trying to stop your progress it seem's..." **She said darkly making him snort coldly.

"Let them come, not like they'll make it into the city since the seals i placed around Fuyuki makes it impossible for those unwelcome to enter it will transport them right back to Konoha if they try - well seems they got a little irrational and got transported back already." He smirked smugly with Kiara shaking with mirth and laughter.

It was good being her container.

(Next Morning)

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and leaned up and saw with a smile Alter on his chest sleeping peacefully with her sister Saber on her side and saw the other girls sleeping around him and smiled knowing he will always treasure them like they treasure him and spoke authoritatively. "Girl's its time!" Everyone's eyes snapped open with serious looks and nodded before vanishing into their different rooms.

Naruto and the others dressed into their anbu clothes wearing all black and strapped their traced weapon on their backs, the girls had Tetsusaigas on their backs while Naruto had Zelretch on his back, Jiraiya and Medea had Lionheart on theirs and to Naruto's surprise Jiraiya was wearing a dark blue anbu outfit with his old anbu arm and leg guards from the war and saw the pervy look in his eye was completely nil making him smirk.

Jiraiya walked alongside Naruto with an eager grin. "Ready to cause some mayhem, Naruto?" Naruto cracked his neck from side to side and gained a blood thirsty grin as everyone's own animal mask appeared on top of their heads and stood on the rooftop. "Never been better!" He cackled in glee making Jiraiya chuckle before setting off jogging before breaking into a dash then it became a sprint as they became flickers of light to everyone but, themselves.

Illya looked at her hand with the map of Fuyuki's mountain area and smirked seeing the blinking red dots moving fast and shouted. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned his head slightly as they continued to run bypassing the woods of the city.

"Zouken-teme and his alters are heading to the mountains of Fuyuki that's where the grail is!" Naruto smirked with a nod and motioned everyone to move faster and looked like they were doing the Hiraishin.

Naruto and Jiraiya flipped through handseals and slammed their palms to the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Poofs of smoke erupted and suddenly Gamabunta and Kiara appeared in their boss summon forms with grins as Naruto, Alter, Caren, Bazett, and Beserker landed on Kiara and Jiraiya and the others on Gamabunta.

"Naruto wait!" Naruto looked back surprised and saw it was Assassin to his shock running at lightspeeds looking very much alive and quickly jumped beside Naruto.

"Assassin i thought you died fighting that alter verson of you?!" Assassin chuckled.

"He only managed to get a drop of my blood that is why he has my appearance." He said simply getting a nod from Naruto.

"Gamabunta! Kiara-chan! Full speed ahead!" Both summons nodded and soon started sprinting across the countryside towards the mountains causing the earth to shake with each step as they held on to her with chakra.

Naruto unsheathed Zelretch as they got closer to the mountains and saw with his perfect eyesight Zouken and his army almost at the entrance.

"Jiraiya! Earth-Fire combination!" The Sage nodded and flipped through hand signs and stopped on the rat seal causing a huge earth dragon to rise from the ground. "Doton: Dai Doryuudan No Jutsu!" he dragon roared and started firing huge balls of mud just as Naruto did the dragon seal and inhaled air.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" He fired multiple flame bombs at the incoming mud shots causing them to harden instantly and become massive spheres of firey destruction and watched with glee as Zouken and his alter army dodged frantically to avoid getting extinguished by the spheres of flaming death.

Naruto drew Nine Lives along with the others drawing their own weapons and simply intoned. "Kirigakure No Jutsu!" The mountains were suddenly smothered in ice-blue mist making Alter and Saber grin demonically as they drew their own Excaliburs and used their special attacks. "EX-CALIBUR!" They roared in unison and slashed at the mountains firing violet and gold energy waves impacting the center causing a massive explosion taking out half of the alters.

Naruto nodded at the boss summons allowing them to dispel letting them free fall towards the mountains as they gripped their weapons and sped down faster and impacted the rocky terrain with a loud boom dispersing the mist and suddenly started cutting down each and every shadow in their way.

"Raiton: Tajuu Rairyuudan No Jutsu!" Gilgamesh and Caren shouted firing multiple dragons of lightning that tore through everything in their path giving it an electrified death and had to dodge flying swords of fire, wind, darkness, and earth from the Caster-type shadows and shouted. "Trace-on Continuous Fire!" They were pierced by multiple blades and weapons allowing Naruto and the others to advance using their skills in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu to carve into their forces.

**Monster By Skillet**

Naruto became envelope din his chakra mode and became a god of death as he flashed everywhere destroying multiple shadows with one strike as his chakra arms and chains smashed, slashed, crushed, and pierced those who came close while firing off large Rasengans on the walls letting the debris do its work.

Zouken growled and barked. " Gilgamesh, Assassin come on!" He ran in with his two powerful altered servants leaving the others to perish as they headed toward the grail while in the grail a black haired girl looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Naruto-sama please hurry..." she whispered as she felt Zouken getting closer.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shirou charged inside after Zouken and came across hidden shadows trying to ambush them getting indignant looks at them thinking they could sneak up on them and simply launched neck breaking punches at them causing them to disperse into simple shadows and dashed ahead.

Outside Gilgamesh growled and flew into the air using her Ki and brought out Ea and called on its Noble Phantasm generating a massive red energy sphere above her causing panic through the shadows fighting and that allowed the others to float to her side arms crossed with triumphant smirks looking like women about to sentence someone to death and peril.

"Finish them, Gil-chan." Alter smirked getting a feral grin Gilgamesh lowered the power so it wouldn't destroy the entire mountain and slashed down. "Enuma Elish!" The alters tried to use their attacks to weaken it or retreat making them laugh sadistically at how futile their actions are and watched as they were enveloped in a bright light.

(With Naruto, Jiriaya, and Shirou)

Naruto looked up suddenly as the place started to shake and smirked realizing who made that attack and shook his head as they continued their chase on Zouken. _'Still the badgirl i love Gil-hime.' _He chuckled inwardly before skidding to a stop and narrowed his eyes seeing Alter Gilgamesh and True Assassin.

He looked at the two monstrosity's before him and decides to end this very quickly and pulled out two Tri-prong kunais making their eyes widen in fear making him smirk and threw them at blinding speeds and made a one handed seal. "Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin!" The two alters eyes widened as the two kunai became thousands and surrounded them in a circle and looked at each other with one thought.

_'We are so boned.' _Was they're last thought before their heads rolled off their shoulders and dispersed into nothing as the kunais poofed into smoke and Naruto reverse summoned his two kunai back to their holsters and his eyes widened sensing Zouken trying to absorb the Grails power and heard a faint cry of pain.

_'Naruto-sama! Help me!' _He heard the voice of the Grail and his eyes widened.

"Angra Mainyu..." He whispered before dashing down the hallway dodging any traps he came across and entered a large atrium and skidded to a stop seeing Zouken screech in anger and frustration with a black aura around him at the Grail denying him and tried pushing his soul harder against Angra who was losing strength only to see Naruto and cried tears of happiness since she had felt his energy and it made her completely sane again and wanted to be his servant and lover if possible and had, been finding a way to reach him.

"Get away from Angra-sama, Zouken!" Naruto roared punching the man in the face rocketing him into the wall cracking it making him cough up blood in pain.

Naruto looked to see a tan skin woman walk from the grail and felt his heart break seeing all of the markings on her body, even Kiara was sad. "Kami-sama what happened to you?" He whispered while Angra smiled sadly behind her cowl that hid her beautiful smile.

"I was punished for someone else's mistakes." She replied in a dead tone of sorrow making his eyes flash red in anger remembering his childhood when someone would lie to get him in trouble or worse beaten again and placed his golden glowing palm on her chest making her moan as a pleasurable feeling, enveloped her being and saw to her shock her markings from her past began to fade and soon her tan skin was completely unmarred of any scars from her torture.

She looked up at him to see to her shock her power glowing in his eyes, the power of the holy Grail. "Y-you absorbed my power into your own..." She whispered getting a nod as his hands glowed with black and red flames and wisps of smoke rolled off him until he closed his eyes causing them to vanish. He tapped her on the collarbone and looked at the marking to see Naruto's command seal appear signaling she was now his and hugged him with tears running down her cheek.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME A GOD AND YOU RUINED MY PERFECTLY MADE PLANS!" Zouken roared insanely with anger and hatred shining in his eyes while Naruto just smirked coldly and put his arm around Angra who just smirked just like him leaning into her master's embrace and shivered in euphoria feeling the pure dominance rolling off him and was thinking a lot of unhealthy things.

"Your power huh?" He looked at his finger muttering as a black orb appeared at the tip making everyone even Kiara look at it in surprise when she felt his chakra doing that and not her Youki till her jaw dropped in realization.

His energy has become more denser than Youki and more potent.

**'Damn Naruto-kun I so want to take you right now!' **She growled lustfully.

Naruto pointed his finger at the empty powerless grail and smirked darkly. "Zero Tailed Shot." The grail was instantly turned to dust as the massive beam blasted through it like a nail through wood making him grin at his power increase, while Angra looked very aroused and Zouken...

Well he was very pissed, scared and angry he started to deplete his Prana firing blasts and projectiles of fired, wind and water only for Naruto to cancel them out using another of his new abilities and that was to cancel Prana with the snap or wave of his fingers or hands and watched them crumble away again and again.

Naruto held his palm out and started firing multiple arrows and blades of Light, Fire and Earth causing and agony as Naruto laughed evilly with Angra giggling eerily while Kiara watched in boredom as the man pleaded with his life.

Naruto suddenly stopped with a thoughtful expression before it turned to an evil one turnign to Angra and kissed her on the lips slipping his tongue in with hers getting a gasp and moan as her tongue danced with his and unsheathed Zelretch and saw Zouken charging at them with a dagger raised desperately only for Naruto to spin slicing the air firing a beam of pure Prana that enveloped a screaming Zouken turning him into ashes before blowing away into the winds.

Naruto stared with a satisfied smile and turned to see Gilgamesh and the others smiling at him and saw Angra. "Girl's say hello to your new harem sister." Angra blinked as she was suddenly being looked over like a specimen.

"She's a real gem!" Caren grinned with a thumbs up making Naruto sweatdrop and Angra blush before laughing with Naruto and the others who felt a weight lifted off their shoulders as the Grail was drained of its power and destroyed.

But realized something they had 3 years up now and had to return to Konoha in a few more months and that made Naruto irritable.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Naruto started to rant about how he wanted to blow shit up right now making everyone make sure to not get in the way of his anger and learned another thing.

Konoha was fucked in the ass sideways!

Certain people in Konoha and other countries shivered in pure fear and looked around with one thought.

_'Why do i feel like someone is really pissed at us/me?" _

Naruto suddenly gained a demented grin and started whistling a jaunty tune making them get chills up their spines even the gods in Kami's realm.

(Kami's Realm)

Everyone literally shivered as Naruto's whistle sounded everywhere making even Kushina jump at the slightest sound. "S-soichi very scary!" She squeaked getting nods as they watched him punch through boulders and steel completely without any chakra just physical strength alone but, Yami and her sisters giggled perversely when they zeroed in on Saber and the other girls discussing how to help Naruto and soon Kushina was giggling pervertedly as well getting a shrewd look from Minato and the other shinobi.

"And they call men perverts." Madara deadpanned at Hashirama who looked very flustered at what his wife was doing.

"Shut up..." He grumbled in irritation getting snickers from the others which made him even more urked and annoyed though he had a small smile on his face.

(With Naruto)

(Orgy Warning)

Naruto sighed as he laid down in his bed to take a nap after his shower to remove all the tension from that huge battle wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and a red tanktop only to feel a weight on his chest and looked through his lengthened bangs to see Saber and Alter along with Angra laying on him looking at him in lust making him feel a chill up his spine.

"Um girls what is it?" He asked warily getting only perverted giggles and suddenly heard his door being locked and turned wide eyes to see a naked Rider locking the door along with his other girls being naked like Alter looking at him in lust and hunger especially Kiara.

Saber snapped her fingers causing his clothes to vanish along with showing his new and improved features making their eyes bulge in shock and renewed and hunger.

"19 inches and 4 inches thick..." Angra licked her lips lustfully as she crawled toward it her ass swaying from side to side and cupped it in her hands while Alter and Saber had a three way make out session with their master.

Angra licked it making her eyes glaze over at the musky scent that was suddenly released and soon everyone was doing very lewd acts with each other, though Naruto was the one getting it the most as his member was being sucked and swallowed by Angra while Saber and Alter were having their pussies massaged by Naruto's loose hands.

"Mmmmh...Angra-hime..." He hissed in pleasure as she sped up making him pant with a blush on his face and felt his cock twitch and suddenly he released in her mouth making her moan in euphoria as she swallowed all of it with a hungry look on her face and climbed on top of him rubbing his cock tip against her cunt that had a patch of black fur above the clit and slammed her hips down moaning in a mixture of pleasure and slight pain.

She started to rock her hips bakc and forth getting moans as saber and Alter came before she started riding him like bucking on a horse making Naurot growl as his eyes glowed with power and began bucking up and down getting a gasp as he pounded into her repeatedly non-stop sending her pleasure into overload.

"Oh yes Naruto-sama! fuck me harder!" She breathed out as Saber and Alter kissed her nipples and sucked on them which she got a reply in the form of harder thrusts and felt herself cum again and again.

Naruto groaned as his cock swelled and suddenly yelled. "I'm cumming!" Angra screamed in pleasure as his load exploded inside her sending her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure and passed out falling off of him showing his cock still standing tall and proud making Yami smirk in lust and mounted him and started bucking her hips causing the girls to want a piece of him and began getting fingered, fucked,and licked causing the entire room to start smelling of sex and sweat.

Naruto thrusted once more in Yami's pussy cumming inside her causing her abdomen to bulge slightly as he added more semen before making a familiar handseal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Instantly all girls were suddenly being mounted and fucked by multiple Naruto's turning into a literal fuckfest to where Naruto's lust was overwhelming and he was fucking each and everyone of them with reckless abandon releasing all of his pent up stress howling to the moon.

Suddenly Naruto looked up to see two other Sabers in front of him staring at him with blushes and lust, one had silver and red armor while the other had black and white armor looking at him shyly. "Be gentle master!" They cried out as they joined in the romp.

(Lemon End)

(Kami's Realm)

Everyone stared and had a massive nosebleed even Izanami at the stamina showed by Naruto and then Kami answered in a lustful tone. "Damn! and he's not fully grown yet!" She trailed off with every female getting a blush and a contemplative look which Kushina and Mito protested loudly.

Shini only smirked smugly. "Oh really Kushi-chan, Mito-chan do i need to point out the fact your pheromones are literally leaking all over the palace and my senses do not lie." Both redheads turned beet red as they tried to deny her claims only to fail with words making everyone except Sarutobi who was irritated snicker at them.

Naruto Uzumaki was interesting indeed.

(1 year later)

The war had finally ended...Fuyuki City had finally found peace and tranquility.

His reward was a hot night of passionate sex and two new servants that were alternates of Alter and Saber and when learning of their lives he held them closely as they cried their hearts out to think someone like saber could have suffered like that especially after seeing the haunted look in her eyes.

He had also reunited with his sister figure Taiga Fujimura, he met her when visiting Shirou one day and quickly got along with her bubbly personality that made him remember his old mask, that made it painful to remember till she cornered him one day and got him to let out his childhood and she cradled him in her arms like an older sister and sang to him that made him feel like he and her were actual brother and sister.

She also got him to train her to a very high level to the point where she could fight Jiraiya to a standstill nevermind his experience and became High-Kage level thanks to her high reserves and kage bunshin training and asked her why she wanted to be strong for him and got the warmest reply ever. "Why would I not want to become stronger for my little otouto?" He bawled out his eyes hugging her tightly happy and relieved Taiga though of him that way and wa ssoon smiling more and it was a huge improvement from his normally emotionless, cold expression.

Lately him and the girls had been hearing rumors of people gathering at Tiger Colloseum past the city outskirts and Naruto was curious and got the others to go with him to investigate.

When they got there they were shocked.

(With Naruto and the others)

"N-nani!" Taiga yelled as everyone looked around the colloseum seeing masters and servants all over the place chatting, laughing and arm wrestling.

Naruto then saw something that caused him to bust out laughing and when the others saw it they broke down laughing too except a confused Saber, Alter, Lily, and Red who saw what was so funny and grew appalled looks.

They saw another Saber dressed in a lion costume posing with her sword in a stance but, the terrifying look she normally had made her look too adorable.

"O-o-oh my gawd!" Naruto laughed uncontrollably with tears of mirth and laughter running down his face while Kiara was rolling on the ground in outright laughter so much her face was turning red.

Lancer grinned teasingly. "Hey can i get an autograph lion-chan?" Red grew a large tic-mark on her head and started attacking Naruto and Lancer playfully till everyone noticed them and a lot of female servants and masters blushed at Naruto while guys drooled at Saber and the other girls till Jiraiya and Naruto blasted them with killing intent.

"BACK OFF THEIR OURS!" Both men roared in unison making the males pass out in fear while the girls squealed at how protective they looked while the girls blushed at their respective guys and hugged them with red, shy faces mumbling their thanks while Naruto just rubbed his head slightly with a sigh till he noticed someone who was staring at Sakura with a tilted head and saw the white hair.

"Sakura-imouto is that you?" Sakura's eyes widened and squealed before glomping the girl playfully.

"Kariya-nee-chan!" Kariya laughed melodically as the Matou sisters hugged while Naruto smiled.

"So, Saku-koi going to introduce us?" He joked making Sakura blush while Kariya blushed at his looks which Yami noticed and grinned deviously.

"Oho getting a crush on Naruto-sama already Kariya-chan?" Kariya turned beet red and started stuttering out denials but, she was guilty as she kept glancing at Naruto who was scratching his cheek with a pink tinge in embarrassment at how he keeps attracting beautiful girls and looked away.

"A-ano, it's nice to meet you N-naruto-ku-san!" Kariya squeaked while he shook her hand slowly and she blushed more at how soft his hands were and delicate they were.

"Hey, Kariya who is this?" Naruto suddenly felt a chill up his spine seeing a orange haired girl wearing a schoolgirl uniform looking at him with chocolate brown eyes that had a sadistic edge to them and hunger seeing him making him take a large step back making the said girl pout cutely at him.

"Mou! cutie why are you so frightened of me?" She whined while Naruto just gave her a shrewd look and chuckled dryly with a twitching brow. "Well, excuse me when I seem to be a bit disturbed seeing a girl with the smell of blood on her eyeing me like she's about to jump me in a dark alley." The girl tilted her head slightly with a demented smirk and licked her lips seductively making him gulp.

"Ooooh...playing hard to get just the way I like them..." She leered making several guys step back far away from her as she looked like a rapist that found its new toy.

She bows. "Uryua Ryuunosuke at your service, Yoko-kun..." She giggled making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight.

"Ryuu-chan quit it!" Naruto suddenly saw a very feminine Kiritsugu Emiya standing next to a female Kirei Kotohime blushing at Naruto.

"Kotohime? Emiya?" He stared confused while both just smirked.

"What's the matter Uzumaki see something you like?" Naruto suddenly gained a bored look and looked at them lazily and eye smiled.

"Hmm, did you say something?" They facefaulted causing Naruto and Jiraiya to fall down laughing their asses off especially Uryua at how he trolled them even Kariya was giggling in mirth.

Kiara snickered. _'Someone got trolled, i wonder how Hatake will feel when he gets trolled using his own lines.?' _She mused while Kirei and Kiritsugu stood up glaring at him with a blush.

"Real funny, Uzumaki..." Kirei grumbled, then suddenly Emiya charged at him with a combat knife slashing at his arm only to her shock and Kirei's did he parry it with ease and was further shocked when she saw the familiar movements of Kirei's kung fu.

She growled and sent a multitude of knife slashes at him only for each to get parried everytime and he had that amused smirk on his face and launched a kick at her abdomen and she responded with. "Time Alter: Double Accel!" Naruto's smirk widened when she dodged barely only for him to pull out his own and shocked them further.

"Time Alter: Triple Accel." Naruto blurred becoming faster and aimed at her heart making her close her eyes for death only to blink seeing him stop and stand before her a bit taller than her and Kirei and poked her on the forehead playfully. "Maybe next time Emiya-chan, Kirei-chan." Both women blushed at his warm smile while Gilgamesh and Saber snickered with smirks.

"Seems the tough as nails Magus Killer and badass priestess got schooled by Naruto-koi!" They snickered making them gain tic-marks.

Naruto turned toward them with an excited smirk. "This will be interesting ne?" They shivered at that smirk that could mean one thing.

Naruto was feeling bloodthirsty right now.

(Timeskip - 4 hours later)

It soon became a huge free-for all fight as Masters, and Servants all battle din a battle royale which consisted of Naruto and various other fighters picking apart their opponents with ease, Beserker and the girls were going crazy as they caused carnage in their paths literally using their super strength causing most to retreat and call it quits.

He noticed Uryua was watching his back most of the time surprisingly and so were Kirei and Kiritsugu who spoke that he was interesting before going back to battling.

Soon Naruto fought against his girls, Medea, Jiraiya and the remaining contestants causing the Colloseum to be almost reduced to a warzone but, he eventually came out on top and was laughing as he sat on the ground leaning against Shirou laughing with the others as everyone had either a black eye, sore limbs and bruises.

"Ne, Kirie-chan, Emiya-chan i was looking for a few new companions before I head back to my home you interested?" Both looked at each other than him with a smirk and nodded.

"Why not?" Naruto grinned and started to head back to Fuyuki city and began partying hard at the estate knowing they would need to return to that hellhole but, they were in for a rude awakening and decided to leave in style.

(1 month later)

Naruto leaned against a tree wearing his outfit with a black cloak that had red lining on it like the Akatuski had except they had the symbol for Illya's family on the collar while Naruto had the kanji for King Of Heroes on the back in blood red while Gilgamesh had Queen Of Heroes on the back in white and saw everyone wearing the same outfit with grins on their faces.

"Ready everyone?" He grinned putting a black colored Kasa on his head with the others following his lead before turning toward Fuyuki and gave a sad smile before turning their backs to the place of their most treasured memories before gaining dark smirks.

"Let's move." Then they were off dashing through the tree's leaving afterimages as they headed back towards the hellhole known as.

Konohagakure No Sato

"There's going to be a lot of disappointment back at home." He chuckled darkly as his Mystic Eyes glowed eerily in dark amusement while the others cackled in glee anyone who saw this would run and scream in terror.

(2 days later - near Konoha Gates)

Izumo and Kotetsu were looking bored as they both played cards while not paying attention to the figures in cloaks bypassing them and the barrier, not seeing one of them shake their head in disappointment.

"How disappointing..." Kotetsu looked at the voice and suddenly his eyes widened seeing a familiar ice-blue eye staring back at them sending a message.

Naruto Uzumaki was back.

Kotetsu and Izumo smirked but, decided to not speak although they noticed that certain teams of Konoha and the rookies were following them getting a look of pity shared between the Chunin. "Someone is getting an asswhipping..." Izumo snorted then noticed a brown haired boy's face that looked very feminine have a look of joy and did a doubletake.

Was that Konohamaru?

"Izumo was that the saru-gaki?" He muttered getting a nod.

"Damn, Naruto got the Sarutobi girl after him just damn..." Kotetsu grumbled in envy while Izumo just snickered at his friend who glared at him playfully before following deciding to see what their surrogate brother will do.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked at the civilians with cold eyes under his Kasa while Queen and Kuro beside him rubbed his shoulders in comfort making him grunt as he looked at the arrogant civilians acting like they were untouchable, just a kunai to the throat is all it takes.

He shook his head from the dark thoughts and sensed a familiar chakra signature following him that seemed to radiate with happiness and joy making him smile softly. "It seem's Saruka-chan knows it's me?" Gama chuckled walking beside him.

"I know sensei would shit a brick if he found out his granddaughter had the hots for you along with Ayame, and the other girls and I can sense company following us and its the rookies along with their senseis." Naruto chuckled in amusement while Heroine snorted fingering her broadsword with a bloodthirsty smirk and a predator gleam.

Naruto smirked as they reached a familiar training ground of Team 7 but, to him it was nothing but a cursed number. "Let's relax for a bit we have all the time in the world." They nodded and leaned against the tree while Queen, Yoko, Ken, Caster, Medusa, and Gama sat on the tree branches cooly while King, Heroine, Kuro, Shadow, Priestess, and Aka leaned against their leader sitting with his back to the tree with affection.

They waited while having silent conversations and right as he predicted multiple signatures entered his senses and smirked when he smelt the fear from them and it was intoxicating to him. "Well, well the Konoha 10 grace's me and my companions with your presence." King said in a sarcastic tone making Yoko, Gama, and Shadow snicker amusement while Kiba growled and was about to attack only to get a stern glare from Shino.

"We would like to see some identification stranger?" Kakashi asked politely making Heroine snort making them notice the blade on her back causing Tenten to drool in awe.

"No one touches Tetsusaiga." She spoke pointing at Tenten who blushed at being caught like that.

"As for your question Sharingan No Kakashi, do not think you can order me around with your arrogant banshee of a student." King's tone suddenly turned cold, and emotionless as he stared at them with multicolored eyes under his Kasa.

"Also i would like to point out Genjutsu doe's not work on my Yuhi." Kurenai gasped as she felt her Genjutsu reversed on herself and broke free with some effort as that Illusion felt reinforced.

"How dare you insult us like that! show yourself you baka's!" Sakura screeched in fury making the other cloaked figures jump down from their spots with annoyed postures.

"Hatake-yaro, i would suggest putting a muzzle on your student, Heroine is quite overprotective and doe's not like anyone disrespecting me and is very deadly with that blade." King deadpanned as she pulled the large sword from her back and slammed it into the ground creating a large crater making them tense getting a snort of laughter from Heroine.

"Ha! you think i draw this blade for just any opponent, this blade is something i use to give my enemies a quick death!" She sneered evilly making the other cloaked figures laugh loudly.

"How UNYOUTHFUL!" Rock lee shouted and attacked King with a roundhouse aiming for his Kasa only to his shock did the earth suddenly encase him in stone up to his neck leaving him immobilized.

"Lee-san, attacking someone head on like that is a sure way to get you killed, you are a ninja not a samurai act like it!" Priestess said coldly and knocked Lee back to his teammates with a wince feeling his ribs crack from that punch it felt worser than Tsunade-sama's.

"Priestess stand down." She nodded and stepped back in line.

King tilted his Kasa up slightly showing his shadowed face leaving only his heterochromia eyes visible that were slit and soon their bodies froze as they felt a Genjutsu on them and dispelled it only to feel another in place getting shocked looks.

_'Double-layered Genjutsu with just a glance!) _Kurenai thought in jealousy and dispelled the ones on the others.

"Ne, Gama you think they deserve to know?" Gama tilted his head in thought with Caster doing the same only to tilt her head up slightly a smirk hidden.

"It seem's the Godaime is here." She was correct as Tsunade landed from the sky with a crash cracking the ground under her feet not fazing them in the slightest while the Konoha nin felt nervous seeing her.

"State your business!" King shook his head.

"Soichi-kun it's time." King nodded silently and motioned them to show their faces.

They threw their kasa's off showing Kiritsugu, Uryua, Archer, Rin, Alter, Red, Lily, Saber, Shirou, Illya, Beserker, Lancer, Kirei, Medea, Rider, Angra, Jiraiya, Assassin, Taiga, Sakura, Kariya, and Queen leaving King covered.

"Jiraiya!" They shouted while seeing his more younger appearance a side effect of having Prana and Chakra mix in his system and kissed Medea lovingly making them gasp again.

_'J-jiraiya-sama has found him someone!" _The anbu thought in shock while Tsunade smiled at him happily which he smirked and asked a question.

"Jiraiya where's Naruto?" The rookies and senseis turned toward him for answers while Medea looked at the rookies with a cold look along with Taiga.

"Why should we tell you of my otouto's whereabouts?" They shivered at the ice in her voice.

"He is one of us obviously!" Kiba said loudly making Taiga laugh darkly with glowing brown eyes.

"i wouldn't agree with that since he had spoke to us about how you treated him after he risked his neck to bring that stinking Uchiha back!" she sneered feeling satisfaction at seeing their frightened looks and Medea spoke up.

"Yes, Soichi-kun was hiding behind an emotional mask the whole time you actually thought you knew him, don't make me laugh!" Medea snorted walking toward King who was smirking under his hat and unbuttoned the top of his cloak and slowly took off his Kasa showing pale blond hair, fair skin, extended whisker marks and last of all.

Cold, unforgiving heterochromia eyes staring back at them like they were 2 years ago.

"We meet again Hatake how very unpleasant." Naruto spoke in monotone unlike his loud mask years ago shocking them while Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi blushed at his handsome face and had one thought.

_'Naruto-kun is so fucking hot!' _They squealed which Naruto smirked at before turning his eyes toward his former team.

"Naruto what the hell is this!" Sakura said threateningly stalking toward him only for Sakura to appear in front of the pinkette with Yami looking at her coldly both wielding Tetsusaiga.

"so you're the abusive bitch that was his teammate, i find myself disgusted having the same name as you." Sakura sneered in disgust making the pinkette recoil in surprise.

"He told you what!" She screeched in anger getting a snort from Naruto making them gasp at him not defending his crush.

He noticed the looks and got a disgusted face. "You think i would ever go out with! I have better tastes than this!" He said talking like Sakura was a lab experiment gone wrong while Sakura and Yami slid their arms around his waists with smug, seductive fanged smirks making their jaws drop.

"What's wrong disappointed?" He asked sarcastically with a straight face.

"It seem's that way Naruto-koi?" Gilgamesh smirked condescendingly making the girls laugh angering the rookies except Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Hanabi, Tsunade, Asuma, Anko, and the others.

"Naruto! why didn't you ever think of Sakura's feelings!" Kakashi said in a disappointed voice while Naruto just gave him a bored glance.

"I don't think my love life is any of your concern you failure of a sensei." He replied in an uncaring, cold tone making Sakura angry to the point where she attacked him hoping to send him flying only for Naruto to catch her super punch with barely any effort as he saw it coming at a snails pace and looked at her with boredom.

"You honestly expected me to let you hit me?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement while she just struggled in his grip which was stronger than her sensei's and got pushed back harshly landing on her ass.

"NARUTO-BAKA HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WEAK, NOT GET STRONGER THAN SASUKE-KUN!" Ino screeched at him only to get a dismissive snort making her incensed. "Here's my words for you Yamanaka-bitch!" They shrunk back at his name for Ino.

"You and Sakura are the most weakest, arrogant, self-centered, pathetic and shallowest whores I have ever met for my entire life!" He thundered at them ignoring the frowns from the council walking into view as he continued to insult them using their weaknesses, fangirl attitudes and failures.

"You call yourself my comrade! Bitch fucking please! I saw that message you had that fucking civilian council draw up with this conniving whore right here!" He pointed at a scared Sakura and sneered down at them with contempt and hatred.

"You think you can order me! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fucking Senju! I am the baddest motherfucker on this fucking earth! Who the fuck do you think you bitches are fucking with!" He shouted at them making Hinata and Hanabi blush and drool.

_'Naruto-kun is so hot like that!' _

Tsunade looked shocked at Naruto being a Senju and inwardly jumped and cried for joy while being shocked at his coldness to the rookies.

He then turned toward Ebisu, Kakashi, and Kurenai with cold looks that made them shiver. "You are a fucking disgrace Hatake! you say those who break the rules are trash! and those who abandon their friends are trash! here's a little something for you!" He sneered at Kakashi.

"Those who break the promises of their own sensei is worser than trash! My father is disgusted with your favoritism toward your little bitch Uchiha who ran with his tail between his legs!" He spat at him and turned to Kurenai glaring at her.

"You expected this mutt to make me quit being a shinobi you really are a fucking rookie!" He said coldly making her red in the face.

"Watch your mouth you spoiled brat!" She hissed at him only getting a cold smirk from his mates.

"What's wrong not feeling so high and mighty Uchiha ass kisser!" He sneered making Kurenai go red in embarrassment while getting angrier at his truthful words as she wanted to make him submissive to the villagers so he could be molded properly .

Kiba growled and stalked toward Naruto threateningly as he felt his ego damaged seeing the hot babes around Naruto and felt to defend his honor as a Alpha. "Apologize or else Naruto!" He growled with Naruto throwing his cloak off showing his bodysuit tightened against his muscled boy and toned muscles.

"You beat me! you couldn't beat me when I had my chakra control messed up and be lucky i didn't decide to permanently cripple your ass!" He smirked at his angered look taking a swipe at his face only for his hand to be caught by Taiga who slowy crushed his hands getting a scream of pain.

"Back away from Otouto be lucky he found some pity in his heart to let this slide!" She kicked him harshly and Naruto dropped the bomb.

"I am done with Team 7 it is nothing but, a cursed team from now on I am leader of Team Prana, members to me!" Shirou and the other girls jumped to his side immediately making them gasp as the leaf headband appeared on their heads with white bands.

"No you are not Naruto!" Kakashi yelled trying to keep Naruto from being too strong or independent only for Naruto to snap his fingers causing two crimson gates to spring open showing the blades aimed at you.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this!" Kurenai shouted getting a raised eyebrow.

"This is my resign from this pitiful team, that Naruto all those years ago was fake nothing more than an emotional mask to hide my true self and now i wont hide anymore."He finished in a cold voice.

"We support your decision Naruto." This came from Asuma, Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, Choji, Anko, and others who liked Naruto.

"Seem's fate allowed you this again Uzumaki." Neji sneered with Naruto looking at him with cold eyes making him shiver.

"Fate is nothing but, a tool for the weak minded and those who blame others for what's happened to them i had hope'd you would change Hyuga but, i guess i was wrong people like you never change." He finished in monotone and walked past the others not sparing them a glance and gave Hinata a smile in her direction before seeing the council.

"What do you want this time?" Naruto's voice sounded irritated making a civilian angry and moved to strike Naruto only for Shirou to place Tetsusaiga in front of Naruto as the girls and Jiraiya stood beside Naruto glaring holes at them.

They are now very pissed at seeing the reason for his suffering.

"You brat have some nerve refusing our orders!" One civilian shouted only for Naruto's eyes to turn into subzero frost making everyone back up as he walked toward the council with a purpose and sneered in their faces. "You think that just because I am a shinobi you can tell me what to do when you owe me your very lives for not letting Kiara-hime destroy this cesspool!" They were confused a twho Kiara was till he smirked and said one word that made their blood run cold.

"Nine." He smirked darkly.

"Yes, Kiara is the Nine tailed fox inside me but, I can allow her to come out after I made my own changes to the seal and as for my training..." He smirked as the shadows suddenly writhed in glee responding to their masters mental thoughts and formed into long tendrils with mouths of sharp teeth and red eyes sneering at them while one purred nuzzling against his cheek like a loyal worried pet which he rubbed its head with a soft smile getting gobsmacked looks.

"H-how you are no Nara!" Ino screeched not believing he the power of Shadows were his which one of them narrowed its eyes at the noisy blond and suddenly spoke.

**"Master is this the wench along with the bitch that kept annoying you everytime." **It asked in a deep voice surprising them at it being able to speak which Naruto snorted and nodded at it's question. "Hai, she's also a known gossip queen that tends to snoop in other people's business that doesn't concern her!" He said coldly with no hint of remorse.

"Honestly, Shika i do not know what you see in that girl." He gave her the evil eye making her shiver in fear while Shikamaru slapped his head in irritation wondering why he liked her in the first place as well.

"I know Naruto but, congratulations on finding love, even if the others don't approve i do." Shikamaru smiled at his friend during the academy years ignoring Ino and Sakura's angered look along with Kiba, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"Who are these women Uzumaki!" Koharu demanded only for Naruto's eyes to glow ethereal white and leaned closer in her face and spoke in a toneless voice.

"Who is with me doe's not concern you or this village they are my mates, lovers, and teammates and let me put something straight for you maggots." His cold voice shook them.

"Team Prana doe's not answer to the council, or any other shinobi in this village besides the Hokage if i find out anyone form Konoha or any other village tries to force them on a suicide mission like you trie'd with Anko-sama I will feed you to my Shadows got it memorized?" He narrowed his eyes making one got angry and stab at Naruto who just teleported using pure speed shocking them.

"He's faster than Sensei!" Kakashi growled in fury while Asuma snorted at him and gave Kakashi a look of disdain.

"I'm starting to wonder what my father was smoking when he put Naruto under your neglectful ass!" He said coldly with the cigarette burning intensely from the Katon chakra in it while Kakashi twitched in anger at Asuma pointing that out.

"Yes i wonder that myself Uncle Asuma, Hatake is not teaching material when it comes to someone who has larger chakra reserves than him!" Naruto sneered before turning to the sweating civilian and mentally used his Gravity chakra lifting him up into the air getting shocked looks.

"One of my favorite elements is Gravity since i can kill other annoyances so easily with just crushing them like Gaara should have done to the Pinkie!" He said directing his eyes to Sakura who flinched knowing Gaara still dislikes her and Ino along with his sister for being fangirls.

"It's understandable since they are still disgraces to kunoichi, only one's here that are real kunoichi are Nai-chan, Hanabi, Hinata, Tsunade-sama, Neko, me, and these girls in front of us nice pick though you got good tastes!" Anko smirked which he smirked back.

"Yes, I also taught them Grandmother Tsunade's secret." He said smirking in a cryptic tone getting raised eyebrows before their eyes bulged to epic proportions while they just giggled.

"HOW DARE YOU NARUTO-BAKA! THAT IS RESERVED FOR ME AND TSUNADE-SENSEI!" Sakura screeched only for Naruto to flip her the bird.

"I don't know what any man would want to be with a manboy like you anyway, i'm glad i never liked you for real or else i would have thought i was turning gay?!" He shivered in disgust while many males gave Sakura a disgusted look and stepped away making her jaw drop in mortification while Shirou and the other girls fell down laughing their asses off, while Tsunade had a straight face though her eyes were shining with mirth and laughter.

Uryua suddenly poked Sakura's chest curiously before deadpanning and stepped back. "Yep flat as an iron board, even i was more developed than her when i was little." Sakura felt her face go red in anger and embarrassment.

"You're still a weakling naruto-baka! i was always stronger than you years back then!" Naruto just roared with laughter that sounded with dark amusement it made her feel small and he decided to bring her down a notch.

"If i go after a Haruno it would only be Mebuki-chan since she is 10 times more smoking hot than you and has a body even Kami-sama would kill for." He said truthfully with Mebuki having a large blush and felt touched by his comment on her beauty while Asuma and Anko snickered in laughter.

"Naruto 1, Banshee 0!" Anko grinned and saw naruto had more to say.

"Also, you being stronger than me! Pinky i only held back on you because of my respect for women." Sakura felt her ego take another hit.

"Naruto 2, Banshee 0!" Tiger shouted out with her friends snickering.

"Also my Taijutsu was always better than yours because I hid all of my skills from you and the copycat."

"Burnnnn!" Choji fanned at Kakashi who felt stupid right now, him Sharingan No Kakashi outsmarted by a GENIN his pride took a major blow and was crying backstage.

"Also as for being better looking let me tell you pinky, my Oroike No Jutsu had a better banging body than yours." He grinned as he shifted into his Naruko form making every female and male straight, gay, and bi get a massive nosebleed as it sprayed like a water fountain, even Anko had one and Medea as well.

_'Must not think unhealthy thoughts about Soichi-kun/grandson.' _Tsunade and Medea repeated in their heads.

"Damn! i feel jealous!" Hanabi said while drooling at her longtime crush's female form while Hinata was trying to keep herself from taking Naruto or Naruko to her room and tie her to the bed and ride her till exhaustion.

"Naruto 3, Banshee 0!" Shikamaru snickered and hid behind Choji who looked amused at her weak glare.

"And also did you think my Shadow Clones were used for diversion's or cannon fodder they allow me to gain any training experience back when dispelled meaning i could have learned the whole academy curriculum in 5 minutes if i wanted to." He smirked at their stumped looks and decided to pour more salt on the wound.

"And also let's point out the fact I have beyond Perfect control over my chakra that even 0.1% of it is now can make my shadow clones capable of taking out an anbu squad with no scratches at all, it could even beat cyclops with one pinky if it wanted too." Now that made everyone except certain people making an Ooohing motion at the now mortified Jounin.

Being weaker than a Shadow Clone! now that was really a low blow even for Naruto.

"Damn, Naruto-kun that was a low blow even for you." Hinata whistled while Naruto just smirked and decided to hit his capability as a man.

"Also, since you like to boast about the fact you are a capable man let me put it in simple words for you." Asuma's eyes widened and started snickering at Kakashi who felt he was going to feel worse now and even Tsunade was snickeirng evilly along with the girls who knew Naruto was going to attack hsi pride as a man.

"My cock is much bigger than yours!" A voice sounded in the distance making Kakashi drop his book in shock and was inwardly crying at what was said.

"Goota love shadow clones." He stared as Naruto was still in the same place.

"Oh really gaki care to explain the measurements?" Anko asked curiously while Shirou and the girls just drooled making Anko get the impression that she was going to enjoy his speech.

"18 inches long and 4 inches thick." Kiara said in lust causing every woman to snap their eyes toward Naruto who had a blank face with lust and arousal while Hinata and Hanabi were restraining themselves with all their being from kidnapping him right now and raping him evidenced by their clenching of hands and the damp spot on their panties.

Anko had a blank face but, turned towards Kiara and got into a begging position. "Please Kiara-sama can you share him please!" She was practically hanging onto the female Bijuu's leg creeping her out slightly but, smiled softly.

"If you have no evil intentions then we can work it out and from what im sensing you've got a pure soul even with that pedo's mark on you unlike some people in this village." He pointed at Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Ebisu, Kiba, and the Council who felt insulted.

"That's it bastard you and me right now!" Naruto sneered in a superior tone.

"Know your place mutt! someone like me doesn't have time for weaklings like you who relies on his bloodline limit so much at least Shino has decided to learn his elemental affinity along with Hinata and Hanabi-hime." Shino gained an embarrassed look at his friend's compliment and it felt good at being acknowledged by someone with a similar burden while Hinata and Hanabi were swooning on the inside.

_'Naruto-kun is so charming!' _They squealed in unison.

"Hmm how can you tell they are unlocked then, Naruto." Kakashi said arrogantly.

Naruto smirked and pointed at Shino first. "He has a very powerful Katon and Raiton affinity along with a brand new Acid sub-element." Shino's shades dropped in shock never knowing about his sub-element.

He pointed toward Hinata and Hanabi. " Hinata-chan has let's see... A powerful Suiton and Raiton affinity and oho! what's this a solid Ranton affinity, Hanabi-chan has a extremely powerful Suiton, and Futon affinity with a mid-high Doton affinity that contributes to her Jyuken and aha! a powerful affinity to Hyoton now this is surprising, we already have a trio of potential Kage-Level shinobi right here." He smiled at them while the three mentioned had shocked and awe'd looks on their faces and he decided to sweeten the speech.

"Also i have experience with sub-elements if you need help in mastering them please come to the house beside the Hyuga Compound." He winked with a silent message getting beaming smiles and nodded while Kiba looked mad and jealous of his teammate and felt once again threatened.

Hanabi suddenly got curious. "Naruto-kun what elements do you have?" Everyone turned to him except a grinning Jiraiya while Naruto just smirked.

He kneaded Katon chakra in his lung and exhaled it. "Katon: Goka Messhitsu!" A massive blast of fire that was colored black with a blue tint burned through the incoming trees with unrelenting speeds scorching even the ground while the crowd jumped back in shock as the heat was simply ungodly as it stronger than people who specialized and were masters of Katon jutsu.

_'It feels like being close to the damn sun holy shit gaki!' _Anko whistled staring at the flames in awe.

He stomped the ground and intoned. "Doton: Tajuu Doryuudan No Jutsu!" Their jaws dropped as ten massive earth dragons sprang from the ground and began firing balls of hardened mud that were two times the size of a boulder causing massive craters when impacting the ground making the earth shake making a few stumble.

"Damn that kid has a godlike affinity to Doton so much he can create multiple earth dragons just damn !" A Boar masked anbu whistled and clapped in approval since she was a Doton master as well.

He suddenly clapped his hands and their eyes bulged as he formed a massive tidal wave using the water in the atmosphere and it looked bigger than the one in Mizu No Kuni.

"I gotta say again just damn!" Boar whistled in amazment that was three elements so far mastered.

Naruto sent a dark smirk toward Kakashi as his arm crackled with red lightning. "I'd like to thank Sasuke for showing me this, Blood Chidori!" His hand blazed with blood red lightning causing Kakashi to stutter in shock and denial.

_'What did he mean by Sasuke teaching him that!' _Tsunade narrowed her eyes in thought.

Naruto blurred across the ground and appeared behind ten trees that suddenly combusted into ashes sparking with static making certain people gulp and plan on making sure he is watched.

"Do not think I don't know what's going through those pea-brain skulls of yours councilmen!" He glared at them making them stiffen at how he knew.

Naruto's Chidori suddenly became brighter and more deadly looking making Kakashi pale. "Blood Raikiri!" He sliced a tree in half that sparked with red electricity and exploded violently.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" The jutsu suddenly extended 25 meters and sliced a group of trees in half.

"What's wrong Hatake to shocked to see the so called deadlast outdo you and the banshee!" He sneered mockingly making them sink in on themselves.

He made a ram seal and channeled wind chakra to his lungs. "Futon: Fujin Daitoppa!" They were shocked when he fired a gigantic colossal wave of wind that went for miles shredding an crushing anything in its path and were lucky he directed it at the empty forest.

"Damn that is a freaking SS-rank Futon jutsu right there!" Asuma whistled while Shikamaru was thinking about the range of it and noticed it took up more space than two armies could.

"That's a army killer jutsu, it could take out two whole army's if he added more chakra to it." He said analyzing the jutsu potential with Naruto smirking and nodded.

"Guess you have a brain used for other things than Shogi." Naruto joked making Choji snicker while Asuma smirked at a blushing Shikamaru who snorted and crossed his arms.

"That's the 5 basic elements and that's enough for me to show, now I'm going to fix this place up." He got confused looks till it turned to shock as he charged Mokuton chakra through the ground causing tree's to sprout form everywhere and Doton chakra to the craters making the earth even leaving them speechless.

"Such skill with elemental manipulation and chakra manipulation." Tsunade said impressed.

"Hokage-sama it would be wise to keep the container inside the village." Kurenai spoke calmly while inwardly seething at someone so young being stronger than ones older than him (Can this bitch be anymore stupid and bitchy), and Tsunade just frowned at her.

"Denied, Naruto Senju is now an Elite Jounin and leader of Team Prana do not think because you have been Jonin sensei means you get to boss others around and keep that mutt Kiba on a leash he is already on thin ice with Naruto as it is." Tsunade ordered before walking toward Naruto.

Sakura wouldn't stand this, Naruto was supposed to be her and Ino's puppy to follow their orders till he was useless and became their slave after she married Sasuke-kun and pulled out a kunai that had a purple sheen to it and charged with a roar not realizing Naruto sensed her ill intent and spotted Ino charging with the stupid Pinkette.

He smirked and waited for both of them to get closer and right when they were 2 feet from him he wrapped his hand around the back of their necks while jumping off the ground slightly and slammed their heads downward on a metal chair that appeared under him. "RKO Bitch!" He roared as the two fangirls screeched in pain as they had huge red marks on their foreheads from getting RKO'ed by Naruto.

"Don't mess with the Viper it can strike whenever!" He laughed at them rolling in pain while Shirou and the girls were cheering with signs saying 'Naruto we love you!', 'Go Naruto-sama!' and 'Kick their asses Naruto!' making Naruto do a peace sign in a victory pose and turned toward Ino and sakura who were getting up with angry eyes.

"Get it through your thick skulls no matter how hard you train, you two will never be stronger than me the only Kunoichi that can fight me without succumbing to exhaustion is Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-tou-san, Medea-kaa-san and my girls and also Hinata, Hanabi, Yakumo, Saruka, Anko, my girls and others who I will not mention right now!" He said with venom staring at the two annoying bitches from his childhood and turned away in disgust.

"Get out of my sight! your stench of weakness disgusts me!" Naruto sneered coldly and was about to leave only for Kakashi and a bunch of anbu with blank masks to block his path making Naruto gain a twitch in his eye.

"Get out of my way or die ROOT!" He hissed as his eyes turned pitch black using Angra's power making him look like Satan himself.

"Naruto you are not leaving till you apologize to my student and Ino right now!" Kakashi ordered only to get a snort of disdain from Naruto.

"You are starting to piss me off with your arrogance, Hatake!" Naruto spat and pulled out Masamune making everyone except Jiraiya and the others eyes widen in disbelief.

"Octaslash!" Naruto spun slashing multiple times at the ROOT nin and did a spin slash once more causing the wind pressure to blow them away while they bled out on the ground and blocked a kunai strike from Kurenai not even looking at her and slammed his raised heel on Kiba's head knocking him to the ground causing a crater.

He stared at his downed weakened form coldly and kicked him away. "Hinata-chan, brother Shino keep the mutt on a leash." Hinata nodded with cold eyes and dragged him roughly by his hair to his compound.

"I am disgusted with you Kurenai." Asuma said coldly.

"You side with my father i trying to turn my surrogate grandson into a fucking weapon! Naruto was right about this ungrateful village!" He snorted smoke from his nostrils and took out his trench knives as more anbu tried to attack Naruto and joined with him in fighting them off.

Naruto swung his sword again firing a Kenatsu wave uplifting the ground and blowing the anbu away while sending multiple strikes in one swing like Sephiroth could in that game while simultaneously fending off Kurenai and the other anbu with only his feet and Trace-on movements.

"This is pointless give up and i may be lenient on you." He said coldly as he dispatched three anbu hitting a pressure point on their necks knocking them out shocking them as they witnessed Naruto take out a whole anbu team while defending against an A-ranked Genjutsu Specialist and saw Kurenai get jabbed in the solar plex knocked out instantly.

Naruto sighed in disappointment and turned toward Shirou walking toward her lifting her chin up in the process and gave her a warm smile. "Head to the compound with the girls, i'll be by later?" He asked softly getting a warm smile from the red-head who motioned the others to follow and vanished in multiple Shunshins and moved his hand through his smooth, spiky pale blond hair with a very exasperated sigh that made the others shiver all of a sudden.

"I just wanted to have a peaceful entering of this ungrateful place and it get's ruined listening to your bitching." He pointed at the council who flinched back.

He pointed at Kakashi." Your hypocritical ways!" His voice got colder and harsher than ever making Itachi look meek in comparison and turned toward Sakura and Ino looking angered and sneered.

"I am done with Team 7! you, and Hatake are nothing but absolute DISGRACES TO MY GRANDFATHER'S VILLAGE!" His voice thundered making even Tsunade feel the need to bow.

His eyes turned blank and emotionless but, had a slight dark smirk on his face. "If you ever try and attack me because of thinking i am someone's pet i will make sure you get put in the S-rank security cells for women, I'm sure some locked up kunoichi would just love to release their pent up stress on you!" His grin turned demented and malicious making the two girls shake with fear ashen white, even Tsunade was pale at the threat.

Everyone in the village knew that the S-rank cells for Kunoichi made those who entered and subjected to the mercies of locked up Kunoichi would never come back sane after getting used as stress relief for a bunch of female rapists, and realized this Naruto was not above being cruel and ruthless to those who ruined his life almost.

He turned and walked out of the training ground stopping by a girl that was at his chest height looking at him with a blush and had brown hair. "Hope to see you and Moegi-hime again Saruka-chan..." He whispered huskily into her ear giving her rear a good smack getting a quiet moan as he vanished down the street.

Saruka looked at his back in lust and happiness. "Welcome back, Naru-onii-sama..." She murmured before heading home to change her wet underwear.

(1 day later)

News of Naruto's return had spread-ed through the village, and many were angry and somewhat neutral well the diehard blind villagers were planning on giving Naruto the beatings for not following their orders years ago, and were getting their weapons to cause him more pain and despair unaware that this was not the same Naruto than before.

(With Naruto)

"Ano, Naruto-kun you're making me blush." Ayame said blushing at Naruto who was wearing a black and red version of Konoha's Jonin attire with a white headband holding back some of his front hair covering his face though it was covered slightly giving him that badboy/gothic look that made Ayame melt from the seductive look in them.

"I thought you were joyed to see me?" He asked in fake disappointment with a trembling face that made her gush and hug him tightly with a blush growing on her face.

"HEY DEMON-BRAT READY FOR YOUR BEATINGS!" Naruto's eyes lowered with a twitch on his brow while Ayame had a vein pulsing on her temple, and both slowly turned irritated looks toward a larger mob than Naruto had seen back then.

"If you don't mind I am trying to speak with Aya-chan go away." He said as both him and Ayame went back to flirting ignoring the indignant mob when one suddenly stomped towards Naruto and swung his bat at his head only it was reduced to dust as it cracked on his head making everyone go quiet while many Anbu and Jonin looked at the deep in shit civilian with blank faces.

"Well, someone's ass is boned." One of them said blankly.

Naruto turned his head calmly looking at the fat slob in front of him and asked in a very cold voice." I know you did not just break a baseball bat on my head?" The man got his bravado back and sneered.

"What if i did demon brat!" His answer was in the form of a hand gripping his throat and lifting him into the air with barely any effort making the mob gasp in fear and anger at the demon fighting back.

"So you're the little weakling that thought he could frighten me with a simple message scroll huh?" Naruto grinned menacingly and gripped his throat tighter and suddenly uppercut-ted him sending him flying into the Hokage Tower landing in her office.

"GET HIM! SHOW THIS DEMON BRAT WHERE HIS PLACE IS!" The mob roared in agreement and charged at Naruto.

Naruto got just walked forward with no stance and assaulted them with a few harsh punches to the face breaking noses, jaws and knocking teeth loose, he dropped 5 of them with a single roundhouse to their faces.

Naruto grabbed one and literally spun on his back before grabbing his hand and slammed an elbow down on his spine with a crunch and a scream of agonized pain as he broke the mans spine and arm in one movement and stood up dusting the dirt off his pants. He dashed looking like he was teleporting planting an elbow in the man's gut making him vomit blood kneeling.

"Pathetic, Saruka-chan gives me more of a challenge than this." He snorted and chopped the man on his neck knocking him out"Have pleasant dreams asshole!" Naruto sneered and walked away leaving a lot of groaning civilians while Rider just looked at Naruto lust in her eyes while Ayame had a blush.

Thins are getting interesting now?

* * *

A/N: Trace on suggestions is from my friend book lover reader.

This is the battle of Asura and Augus on youtub p:/www . youtube watch?v=Ih8EM1RNmP8

I know Naruto was cruel and cold in this chapter but, hey these assholes deserved it, and there will be more confrontations soon

I did the whole cloak and Kasa thing after seeing the confrontation of Asuma and Kurenai vs Itachi and Kisame in the anime and that was a badass scene.

I will be updating God Of Ten Path's after school today so hang tight.

Review ore I'll chop your balls off with Masamune!


End file.
